Look After You
by rebalabroo
Summary: AU - (Set after 4.12 but Holly wasn't there) Holly is the victim of a crime, Gail saves her. Femslash G/H rated M for violence and Lesbian themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this one has been in my head for a while. I've already written most of it on paper so updates should be fairly frequent. Also I'm not a doctor or a police officer in Canada so if I have anything wrong please forgive me. Let me know if your interested in reading it and I will continue. Please read and review, reviews make updates come faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the characters I create.

Chapter One

There are two things Gail Peck hated at the moment, her love life which was currently non existent and the fact that she had to train a rookie. Well that wasn't entirely true, she liked training rookies, they were so easy to give crap to and she really did enjoy teaching them the job she loved. The problem was her current one had been passed to her from McNally and Duncan Moore was a bigger pain in the ass than Andy was. Worst part was it wasn't even the other woman's fault, it was Elaine Peck's, when she had heard that Commissioner Alonzo Santana's step son was a rookie at 15, she decided that a Peck should be his Training Officer, she stepped in and had him reassigned to Gail. Much to Oliver's annoyance, he had only agreed as it seemed that McNally had been going too easy on him. Since the Ford incident, most things were the same, Sam and Andy got back together as soon as he had woken from surgery, Dov and Chloe were ok, Chris was doing his best impersonation of a man whore, Traci and Steve were together and Nick was being his normal, pouty self. Gail had woken up the first morning of her new TO assignment and looked in the mirror and decided she needed a change, she'd hit the salon before work and was sporting a very short, pixie style hair cut. She'd walked into the locker room to change and was almost finished when Traci walked in behind her "You shouldn't be in here yet, rookies report..." She stopped when Gail turned to face her.

"I haven't been a rookie for like 5 years" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Wow" the detective said "Looks good" she said pointing to her new hair style.

"You like it?" Gail may be snarky most of the time, but never passed on receiving a compliment "I figured after everything in the last six months it was time for a change"

Traci closed her locker "I hear ya and yes it looks great" she went to the door "Good luck with the rookie"

"Thanks" the blonde said sarcastically as her friend left, she looked into the small mirror in her locker, she was happy with the haircut, that was all that mattered, she finished getting ready and headed off to get her equipment and then to parade.

Moore met her outside the parade room "Ma'am, I just wanted to say..."

"Stop" Gail said, she poked her finger at his chest "Number one, I am not a ma'am, I am Officer Peck, you will address me as Officer Peck. Two, I don't care who my mother is, I don't care who your step father is, do not suck up to me as it will not work and will get you nowhere. Three, do not speak to me until you hand me my morning coffee" she pushed him back slightly "and number four, never ever be late for parade" she turned and walked into the parade room, leaving him behind, slightly shell shocked.

He stood in the hallway until Oliver, who had watched the whole exchange, walked up behind him "Better do what she says" he whispered and laughed as the younger man jumped and chased after the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, they were driving through the streets on patrol, quietly at Gails request, she had gotten sick of him chattering at her, she had also confiscated his cell phone "So are you actually going to teach me anything?" he asked after about 15 minutes of just listening to the calls on the radio.

The blonde rolled her eyes "First lesson, you stay with me, you do not leave my side unless I tell you to, if you do you stay in contact and the most important thing is only draw your gun if the suspect is armed"

"Andy said..."

She stopped him "Everything she said, forget it, you stick to me like glue"

"Okay" he said, he was quiet for a few seconds then raised his hand.

Gail rolled her eyes at the action, but smirked internally, knowing he got where they stood with each other "What?" She asked grumpily.

"Can I have my phone back please?"

She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket, Duncan went to take it but she pulled it back from his reach "Put it on silent, one more 'Selfie'" she pulled a face as she said it, she hated the word "one more text message or call and it goes out the window, understand?" She handed him the phone.

"Yes, Ma..." He stopped halfway through ma'am "yes Officer Peck"

Gail smirked to herself, before any more could be said the radio crackled to life "15-09, 911 call, neighbours report a possible domestic assault at 38 Turner Ave can you respond?" They both reached for the radio, the blonde shot him a look and he let it go "15-09, we're on our way" she said and put the radio back, she looked at Duncan and nodded.

He hit the switch and set the lights and sirens going.

0-0-0

As they pulled up to the address, Gail silenced the sirens a couple of streets away to try not to startle anybody in the house, when they came to a stop Duncan threw off his seat belt and grabbed the door handle "Wait" the blonde said grabbing his arm "Domestics can be high risk and brutal, follow my lead and don't antagonise" he nodded.

They got out of the car and headed to the door, Gail knocked but there was no answer, she banged harder but the only thing she heard was a woman scream "Fuck this" she said, she tried the door handle but it was locked, she turned to Duncan "We kick on three" he nodded "one, two, three" with the force of both their feet the door flew open, there was another scream, it seemed to come from the back room. They quickly cleared the front two rooms and headed down a small hallway with Gail in the lead, weapon drawn, as she came around the corner into what appeared to be a sitting room, she was shocked at the scene in front of her. There were two women, one brunette, beaten on the floor, one arm up trying to protect herself and the other a red head wielding a hockey stick. As she pulled the stick up intending to deliver another blow, Gail spoke "Police, Drop the weapon" the woman looked at her then back at the woman on the floor, she went to swing again "I said drop it, do it or I'll shoot" the woman relaxed her arms a little and looked towards the open sliding door leading out the back "Don't even think about it" she threatened "drop the stick now" she said forcefully. The red headed woman in front of her clenched her jaw and dropped the hockey stick "Hands against the wall" the blonde told her, she complied "Officer Moore, cuff her and get her out of here" Gail held her weapon on her until she was hand cuffed and searched after which, Duncan led her out to the squad. Gail holstered her gun and knelt down next to the beaten now unconscious brunette, she grabbed her radio "Dispatch, this is 15-09, I need back up and EMTs ASAP for an assault victim, she's not looking good"

"EMTs and back up on the way"

The woman in the floor started to come around and began to try and move "Hey, it's okay" Gail said taking the hand that wasn't damaged "You're safe now" there was a sizeable lump on the woman's forehead, her right shoulder looked like it was dislocated, her right forearm was bent where it shouldn't be and she had defensive wounds on both her arms. She tried to speak but only gurgled, she turned herself on to her side, when Gail tried to stop her by touching her side she cried out in pain, spitting out the blood in her mouth, she spat more out and stayed on her side.

She was still holding the blondes hand in a vice grip "Kate" she managed to get out.

"You're Kate or she's Kate?" She asked point out the front of the house.

"Her" she answered "Bad break up" she said managing an almost half smile.

"Shhhh" Gail said, wanting to smile back at the woman who was laying there almost beaten to death and trying to smile at her "The ambulance is coming, try and save your strength"

The brunette squeezed her hand again and pointed their joined hands to herself "Holly" she said breathlessly "Stewart" she finished, closing her eyes and taking a few breaths.

When the blonde spoke she opened her eyes "I'm Gail Peck" she said, she could hear the sirens coming "it's okay Holly" she said as the damaged woman closed her eyes again "Help is coming, I'll keep you safe, I promise"

0-0-0

The paramedics were working on Holly, Gail still no more than a few feet away as the brunette would get upset when she was out of sight, when the blonde saw Traci come into the room followed by forensic techs "What are you doing here?" She asked with a frown "it's a domestic, bad break up from what the victim told me"

"Did she tell you her name?" The detective asked then turned to the techs "Tag and bag everything to do with the ex or the assault"

"Holly Stewart" Gail said, she pulled open her note book.

"As in Holly Stewart, The Minister of Community Safety and Correctional Services Vivienne Stewart's daughter who is going to be one of our new forensic pathologist in about six months time, she's that Dr Holly Stewart"

Gail looked over at the brunette laying on the stretcher "Shit"

"As soon as they worked out what address it was, they put two and two together and Superintendent Peck was on the phone to Oliver and here I am with a forensic team"

Before anymore could be said, Holly's good hand reached out and grabbed the blondes wrist "Gail" she said panicked as they tried to take her away.

"It's ok" Gail said "I'm not leaving"

One of the paramedics stepped forward "We need to take her in as soon as possible, she's stable for now but there's no telling what damage has been done"

"Please" the brunette said with a vice grip on the blondes arm "Don't leave me"

"Go with her" Traci said "I'll take care of the suspect and Moore, I'll get Oliver to send someone to the hospital for your statement"

"Alright" Gail said, she pried Holly's hand off her arm and took her hand "I'm coming with you, you'll be safe" she said to the terrified brunette.

The detective watched them go, there was something about how Gail was with the woman that reminded her of the way she had been with the deaf girl while the Ford incident was happening. She wasn't often like that, it surprised her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oliver met Traci at booking when she bought Moore and the suspect back to the station "So what have we got?"

"We have one, Kate, Katherine Kingsley, from the statement Officer Moore gave me, she was beating Dr Stewart with a hockey stick. Gail went to the hospital with her cos she was distraught, she'll get her statement as soon as she can. We need to send someone to the hospital to get Gail's" the detective explained.

"Send Diaz and Epstein" he pointed to the suspect "Once she's done in booking, put her in room 2. Both you and Sam have a talk with her, the brass is way up my ass on this one"

"Understood" Traci said, going back to make sure Moore was doing the booking right.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail sat in the emergency room while they worked on Holly. The blonde had been taken away from her on their arrival at the hospital, the brunette had screamed blue murder until the officer had been bought back within reaching distance. She was currently sitting on a chair off to the side, watching, as they went over Holly. She heard things being said like pneumothorax, multiple fractures and head trauma. The brunette had been quickly cleared of spinal injury, thanks to a portable X-ray, she could now turn her head to see where Gail was, as long as she was in view, she stayed calm. After an hour of fuss, one of the doctors came over to talk to the blonde "We need to send her down for a CT, all the damage appears to be on her right side, she has a displaced fracture of her forearm, dislocated shoulder, multiple broken ribs, her right lung collapsed we've inserted a chest tube to keep it inflated, she's stable for now, we need to run a head and chest CT, she does appear to only have a mild concussion but we want to do the scan just to make sure. She's very lucky considering the beating she's taken, once we have the results we'll prep her for surgery to set her arm and relocate her shoulder" He explained.

"Thanks Doc" Gail said standing and moved to Holly's left side "They're gonna take you to get a CT okay, I can't come with you because of this" she said pointing to her gun "I'll be here when you get back, I promise you will be safe, no one can get you here"

The brunette, who had an oxygen mask on, looked into her eyes then reached out to touch her hand, the blonde took it in her own. Holly murmured "Thank you Gail"

"No problem" she said back as she squeezed her hand, she stood holding it for a second just taking in the hurt woman in front of her only when the orderly came and started to move the bed she seemed to regain her senses and let the brunette go as they left the room.

One of the nurses who had been working on Holly gave her a smile "Thank you for your help, sometimes assault victims need reassurance, the concussion can exacerbate the problem too, they will at least be half an hour if you want to get a coffee or something to eat"

Gail agreed and asked that they give her a call if she came back before she returned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Katherine Kingsley" Sam said as her entered the interrogation room.

"What do you want?" She said, arms folded sitting back in the chair, she still had blood all over her clothes and hands.

"I'm Detective Swarek, I thought we could have a chat before forensics comes and takes your clothes and samples off you"

"I have nothing to say" Katherine said looking straight at him.

"Well I do" Sam said "you have 2 priors for domestic assault and harassment. Both times you managed to avoid jail time, you have now assaulted your most recent ex, Dr Holly Stewart" he placed the photos of Holly that had been taken at the scene on the table "Do you still have nothing to say?" She crossed her arms and sat back defiantly. Sam decided to take a different tactic "I get it" he said, she looked up at this and met his eyes "Women like her they just take, they don't give you anything back and this one" he said pointing at the photo "I bet she was full of herself, Minister's daughter and a Doctor, she would have been a hard one to handle, then out of nowhere she just dumps you"

"She thought she was better than me" the red head said "I fucking showed her though" she laughed to herself "I really fucked her up with that stick" realising what she said she stopped "I want my lawyer" she said.

Sam stood "I think we have enough anyway" he said taking the photos "Forensics will be with you shortly"

Oliver was in the viewing room when he walked in "It's not exactly a confession" he said.

"We shouldn't really need one, Peck and Moore caught her in the act and she has enough evidence all over her to convince a jury" Sam added.

The older man turned to him "I'll try and call off the guys upstairs, you just make sure this is clean, I don't want to give the judge an excuse to release her"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail came back to the emergency ward to find Chris and Dov waiting for her "Hey" she said as she walked up "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oliver sent us they want your statement ASAP" the taller of the two explained.

She sighed "Alright" Dov pulled out his notepad "We got to the address, on inspection of the house both Officer Moore and I could hear screams..."

"Sorry to interrupt" the nurse from before stopped Gail from explaining anymore "Officer Peck, we need your help"

The blonde didn't give the boys another thought as she took off back to where they had Holly, once she rounded the curtain, she saw why they needed her, the frightened brunette was trying to kick the doctor "Where's Gail?" She wheezed out.

"Right here" Gail said as she walked up to the bed, she put her hand on Holly's good arm and the woman instantly calmed "I go get one cup of coffee and your kicking the doctor" she added with a smile.

Guilt flooded Holly's eyes "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"It's okay" the blonde said, her hand sliding down the brunettes arm to her hand.

Gail looked to the doctor, who looked relieved "As we suspected, she has no major organ damage and a mild concussion, which would explain her violent outbursts and her attachment to you"

"Never-mind the fact that she was just assaulted and is scared out of her mind" the blonde snarked at him.

The doctor blushed "The orthopaedic surgeon will be here in a few minutes to take her to surgery, I'll send the nurse in to sedate her shortly, so we can move her without an complications" Gail nodded.

"Where's my daughter?" Could be heard from outside the room, the doctor excused himself and went to talk to what was obviously Holly's mother, leaving the women alone.

"Looks like your family is here" Gail said squeezing her hand.

The brunette looked up at her, past the oxygen mask on her face "Thank you...for saving me" she was having issues speaking with the pain.

"Anytime" the blonde said with a smile.

"Visit me?" She asked, not wanting the woman to just walk out of her life "I wanna.."

"Shhhh" Gail said "Don't push yourself, I'll come back, I'll come tomorrow okay" she brushed the brunettes hair back, she had a bruise developing on her forehead.

Holly sighed and closed her eyes "Okay, you promise?"

"I promise" she said, the nurse came in, set her up on a drip and gave her the sedative, the blonde officer stayed until her charge was asleep then headed out.

"Officer Peck" the minister called before she got to the doors to the waiting room "wait there" she said and Gail did as she was instructed.

Once the older woman was done signing forms to give permission to do the surgery, she walked over to Gail "I believe I have you to thank for saving my daughter"

"I was just doing my job ma'am" she said.

"It wasn't your job to stay with her so she felt safe, for that I will say thank you"

Gail blushed "I..."

"Please feel free to come back and visit her if you wish, I know my daughter and she will want to thank you herself" the minister said.

"Thank you Ma'am I did tell her I would drop in tomorrow but I might be able to make it back after shift" the blonde explained, she wasn't really sure why she had this strong need to look out for Holly but she did want to make sure she came through the surgery ok at least.

Holly's mother held her hand out to Gail who took it and shook her hand "Thank you again" she said resting her other hand on the blondes.

Once they had parted Gail sighed, now exhausted, she headed out to meet Chris and Dov.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked out of Oliver's office, she had just given him her statement in regards to Holly's assault and her had given her the rest of her shift off. She was off duty the next day so she was happily headed home, with maybe a slight detour to the hospital once she was showered and changed. She walked down the stairs to go to her desk when her brother cut her off and dragged her towards the locker rooms "What the hell?" She exclaimed pulling her arm free once he stopped.

"Moms here" he said.

He handed her his car keys "Keep it for the next few days, I'll borrow one from the station"

"Thanks" she said and headed to her locker.

"Don't bother changing just grab your gear and go, get over today cos you know she'll catch up with you tomorrow" Steve knew she would need time before being confronted with their mother.

0-0-0

An hour later after heading home, showering and changing, Gail walked back into the hospital, she spoke to the woman behind the desk in emergency first, who told her she couldn't give her Holly's room number. After convincing her to call ICU and ask if she could go up, Gail was allowed to go and see the brunette.

She walked to the door and glanced in "Officer Peck" the minister said from her seat next to Holly's bedside.

"Please call me Gail" she asked.

"Alright Gail, but in return you can call me Vivienne or if you feel that's too informal Mrs Stewart"

"Okay Mrs Stewart" Gail looked over at Holly in the bed, she was still asleep, the bruise on her head was worse, there were more machines attached to her than when she left, the oxygen mask had been replaced by the one in her nose, her arm was heavily wrapped and resting on a pillow over her midsection "How is she?"

Vivienne sighed "Five broken ribs, her forearm was shattered, dislocated shoulder, minor concussion, thankfully the rest is just cuts and bruises. The chest tube will stay for a few days, that's why she's in the ICU, once that's gone they'll move her to a general ward until she can either be released or go for rehab for her arm" the older woman stood "Would you mind sitting with her, I need to make a few calls and I really don't want her to be alone if she wakes up"

"Sure" Gail said, Holly's mother left and the blonde took her seat next to what could only be described as the brunettes good side "Hey" she said softly "Told you I'd be back" she picked up the fingers on Holly's IV laden hand "I do have a confession to make, may have looked you up on my way back to the station before. You're quite the nerd, a degree in criminology, specialising in Forensics, completed med school, your currently a resident at over at Toronto General. So in my quest to find a nickname I'm currently dancing around nerd for now, unless you wanna wake up and help me out here"

"Well" Holly mumbled her eyes still closed "I think I'll stick with nerd for now and take it as a compliment" She was talking and breathing a little easier thanks to the pain meds.

Gail blushed "I thought you were still out of it"

The brunette looked over at her and gave her a half smile "No such luck, I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow" Holly said back then tried to move, she cried out in pain.

The blonde stood, still holding her hand "Don't try to move" she said, she rubbed her thumb over the hurt woman's fingers "Do you want me to get someone?" She asked worried.

"No..." The brunette said through gritted teeth as she moved back "Is she locked up?" She asked once she was settled again.

"We've got her locked up at the station, she'll go to county later tonight, until she fronts the judge on Monday" Gail didn't elaborate as she didn't want to overwhelm or worry Holly as she recovered.

"I'm sure my mother will get involved if they try to release her" the brunette said already knowing what the other woman was omitting.

"So how did you mange a separate degree and medical school and residency when your only what? 30?" The blonde asked, she was trying to change the subject to help her not to worry too much.

"Well I finished high school when I was 16 and wasn't really sure what I wanted to do, I was interested in criminology so I studied it then I decided I wanted to work in forensics so I went to med school"

"Wow I barely graduated at 18" Gail said with a chuckle "I hear your gonna be our new pathologist in 6 months"

"Yea, I'm only at Toronto General for a few months as a favour for the chief of staff over there, old friends of my parents" Holly explained, she squeezed the blondes hand "I'm sorry about how I was earlier, I..."

"You were scared it's ok"

Before anymore could be said, the brunettes mother returned "You're awake" she said looking at her daughter, she turned and then left mumbling something about getting the doctor.

"I think that's my cue to go" Gail said, she stood up.

Holly's fingers tightened around her hand "Will you visit me?"

The blonde sighed "Look Holly..." She trailed off when she saw the vulnerable, dark look in the brunettes eyes, she'd been there, attacked, beaten and broken. She didn't want Holly to go through that alone like she had "Well I guess I could drop in now and then, I'm off tomorrow, I'll try and fit you in" she said with a smirk.

The darkness left the broken woman's eyes "I'll look forward to it"

"Enjoy the pain killers and I'll see you tomorrow" Gail gave her hand on last squeeze and left. As she past the Minister, she gave her a card with her contact details, scribbled her private cell phone number on the back and asked her to call if anything happens. She thanked her again and the blonde headed home from what turned out to be a completely exhausting day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... 120 follows on one chapter, I'm kinda speechless here. Anyway, I'm getting this typed up as quick as I can, I have it mostly written but hand written in a note book unfortunately. This chapter should have been up last night but I fell asleep while typing it and woke with paper stuck on my face lol. Anyway I'll stop babbling, thanks to all those who wrote awesome reviews, I love them, please keep them coming let's me know I'm doing this right. Please read and review, I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker.

thanks all. Hope you enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer - I don't own these characters aside from the ones I've created and do not profit from it.

Chapter Two

It was about 6 am when Gail woke the next morning, she looked at the ceiling thinking about the events of the day before, she was curious as to how the brunette was doing, she scoffed at herself, yesterday was work. She had told Holly she would visit and she would, she really didn't want to see the brunette go through all this without having someone who understood but she needed to remember that this is all it was, she was helping someone who needed help. She sighed and got up, her brain was way too active for her liking this early so she got up and got ready to do something she rarely did.

Dressed in gym pants, runners and T-shirt, she got out quietly without waking the boys. She put her headphones in her ears and hit the pavement for a run. She jogged to the park half a mile away, she knew the track around the lake was two miles, she stretched at a bench then started running the track. Halfway through the second lap her brain got quieter, once she'd finished the third she was feeling more settled within herself. She stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath then jogged home. When she turned the corner onto her street she wondered if the exercise to settle herself had been a waste as her mothers car was sitting in front of her building. She wasn't at all surprised to see that she was there, she had fully expected a visit from her, she'd just hoped it would be later. She briefly considered heading back to the park, but fatigue, due to the fact that this was the first time in weeks she'd done this, won out and she headed inside to face Elaine Peck.

When she opened the door to the apartment she found her mother sitting at the table drinking coffee "You chased the boys out already?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"They said they both had to work" Elaine said taking a sip of the coffee in her hands.

Gail pulled the headphones out of her ears, checked her phone for messages then headed to the fridge "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at 8am on my day off" she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped down half of it.

"You saved the Minister of Community Safety and Correctional Services daughter yesterday" the older woman said as if it explained her presence.

The blonde shut the fridge and leaned on the kitchen bench in front of "technically the collar was Moore's and Detective Nash's cos I went to the hospital not the Barn. By the book it was them who did it, I just attended the scene"

Elaine sighed "You need to make sure you get the credit you deserve"

"Mom" Gail said getting angry "I attended a domestic assault call, it could have been anybody who got it"

"But it wasn't, it was you. You even had the presence of mind to go to the hospital to ensure you got the recognition"

Gail rolled her eyes and shook her head, her mother really had no idea who she was "I only went to the hospital because she refused to go without a police officer" that wasn't the entire truth but she didn't want her mother to know the real reason plus she probably wouldn't listen to her if she did explain it.

"If we play this right, big things could come to you from this Gail" Elaine said with a smile. The blonde was about to tell her mother off for assuming she would ever take advantage of someone in Holly's situation when she stood "I must go I have a meeting shortly" she said a quick good bye and left.

Once she was gone, Gail grabbed her water and dropped onto the couch, she downed the rest of the bottle of water "Fuck" she swore and threw the empty bottle across the room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, her timing couldn't be better, the news story that was on was about Holly, well about the ministers daughter that was assaulted and is in hospital, the photo they showed of the brunette wasn't a very new one, the blonde couldn't help but smile, she looked very young and the nickname she'd given her suited her as she had black heavy rimmed glasses on "You are a nerd" she said to herself, she got up to get some breakfast when her cell phone rang, it was Oliver "How is my favourite white shirt this morning?"

He chuckled then went serious "Sorry at the moment"

"Why's that?" Gail asked as she leaned in the fridge to look for food.

"Because I need you to come in today"

The blonde groaned "Oh come on, since everything with Ford, over the last month I've had four days off, all I wanted was one lousy Sunday"

Oliver ignored the rant "We need Holly Stewarts statement" Gail went quiet "I really think after what happened to her yesterday you would be the best person to take it"

The blonde sighed and rubbed her hand on her face "I've been requested by the minister haven't I?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea" he said

"Do not stick me with Moore today or tomorrow and I'll do it and you'll owe me one" she bargained even though she knew she really didn't have any choice in the matter anyway.

"Deal" he said.

"I'll be there in 30" she said and ended the call. She closed the refrigerator and headed for the shower, breakfast would have to wait.

0-0-0

"So?" Sam asked as Oliver hung up.

"She's coming in"

"Hopefully her statement will be enough for the judge to hold her" the detective said "That lawyer of hers is pushing for release until trial and Judge Miller isn't very hard on domestic cases plus the fact that they've pulled it forward to a Sunday and made him come in for it, he's liable to let her out" he added in a whisper "Old bastard"

"I don't know how she managed to pull off getting the hearing on a Sunday, I guess money talks from what we've gotten about her so far she has a shit tonne of it" the older man said "I have a bad feeling about this one Sammy" Oliver said, leaning back on his chair "If she gets out..."

"She's gonna kill her" Sam said for him as he looked at the photos taken at the scene and at the hospital "and if she's out of hospital and hurt she'll be a sitting duck"

"Minister Stewart is gonna fight it but she called earlier, when they decided to hold the hearing today, asking about using some of our officers for a protective detail"

"That's not..."

"Usually our job, I know but just like she requested Peck to take the statement, I would bet Gail would be on the top of her list of officers" the older man said

"She was first on scene, the victim trusts her, it makes sense but Pecks not normally the the caring type" Sam pointed out.

Oliver sighed "I think she's seeing herself in Holly, the whole Perrick thing still gets to her"

"I've never really seen her have empathy for anyone but from what Nash said she really seemed to want to help her" the detective said.

"She's been changing, she was the same with the deaf kid during the Ford incident, she waited with her for hours till her parents turned up"

The conversation was interrupted by Traci "Heads up, Elaine Peck just arrived"

"Shit" Oliver said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was in the locker room, putting on her vest, when she was disturbed by a voice "Hey"

She turned to see Andy "Oh it's you" she quickly finished doing up her vest.

"Can we talk?"

"Can we not, I already got called in on my only day off in ages so if you want to stay alive, stay away from me" she holstered her weapon, grabbed her bag and shouldered past the shocked brunette.

0-0-0

"Peck" Sam called out as he saw her heading for the parade room.

"Yeah" she said turning.

"Your moms in there, come on" he said she followed him to his desk "Sit"

"What am I doing here?" Gail asked crossing her arms, not that she really minded especially since they were avoiding her mom.

"We've done some digging, turns out Dr Stewart is lucky to be alive, Kingsley is a nasty one" Sam explained.

"I got that when I saw her wielding the hockey stick"

"It's not the first time she's done this, she has millions from an inheritance when her parents died a few years ago and she's managed to buy her way out of trouble so far but then this is the first time she was caught red handed during an assault" Gail frowned at him, she still didn't get why he was talking to her about this, he continued "Even with, Moore's, yours and Holly's statements, she may still be released until the trial"

"Bullshit" the blonde said shaking her head "If we hadn't turned up when we did she would be dead" Gail suddenly found that though chilled her to the bone.

"Minister Stewart wants a protective detail from 15 to watch her if Kingsley is released today and we're fairly certain you will be at the top of that list"

The blonde rubbed her forehead "And we can't say no to the minister of blah blah can we" she said and rolled her eyes.

Sam grinned at her "That's the spirit" he handed her a voice recorder "Oliver said to take 15-04 and head to the hospital, your only job today is to get the statement from Dr Stewart"

She pocketed the recording device "No Officer Moore?"

"He's back with McNally as of about" he looked at his phone "right now, the Superintendent feels we have bigger fish to fry"

0-0-0

Gail dumped her bag in the trunk of the squad, she got in the car, started it and was about to pull out when there was a knock on the window, it was Traci, Gail wound the window down "I just wanted to make sure you're ok"

The blonde went to snark but stopped herself "Yea, this is just..." She stopped and sighed "I wanna help her, I don't know why, she's terrified and I get it you know. I just wanna help" she repeated.

Traci leaned against the car "It's ok to help her through this but you obviously got spooked yesterday"

Gail ran her hand through her hair "We all know domestics are hard, she just... Holly she was so scared..." She trailed off.

"It's ok to be her friend, be there for her and you never know it might help you deal with your stuff too" she patted Gail's arm "I gotta go, you got this right?"

The blonde smiled up at her "Yea" Traci started going "Trace?" the detective turned "Thanks" Gail said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the blonde officer got to the hospital, she was shocked to find Holly alone "Hey" the brunette said she was dressed in a T-shirt, she was half sitting up, her damaged arm resting in a sling, book in her lap and her glasses were on her head and as a result she was squinting as she tried to read.

"Hey" Gail said then added "Now stop me if I'm wrong but wouldn't it be easier to read with your glasses in front of your eyes not on top of your head?" She pointed to the top of her head.

The brunettes hand with the IV went to her head and she blushed heavily "I thought I dropped them" she put them on properly.

"You're a goofball" the blonde said with a grin "we'll just blame the pain killer pump your attached to"

"I can agree to that" the brunette said putting the book down next to her.

"So I got called in on my day off to take your statement" Gail said, she switched off her radio and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Really?" Holly asked "I'm sorry, mom asked me if I would feel more comfortable talking to you, I didn't know she was gonna do that"

The blonde rested her hand on the other woman's "It's okay I just wondered if it was you that asked"

"No, you'd said it was your day off so I didn't want you to have to work" the brunette said truthfully "But think about it this way, now your getting paid for visiting me"

"That is an added bonus" Gail got out the recording device and her note pad "I thought you would have had a room full of visitors for me to kick out"

"Mom and Dad were here earlier but they both had work to do and my brother and sister are away at school" the doctor rested her head back on the pillow "plus my mothers restricted my visitors cos she's worried"

The blonde nodded understanding why "Alright, I'm sorry to make you do this but I need you to tell me about yesterday, everything you remember, I'll ask a few questions first then I'll get your account of what happened okay?" Gail reached out to start the recorder but stopped "If you need to stop at anytime or can't do this you tell me ok?" She added squeezing her hand.

"I will" Holly agreed.

The blonde started recording, she put her note book on a nearby table so she could write and still hold the brunettes hand "When did the problems with Miss Kingsley start?"

"About a month ago we broke up, I was too busy working and trying to finalise my application for the forensic pathologist position, we were only together a few months and then one night she turned up at the hospital drunk and started screaming at me asking which doctor or nurse I fucking, so I told her we were done, we were never really that serious to begin with. I gave her stuff back and walked away. She kept calling after that so I changed my number. After that she started showing up at the hospital, I had security remove her three times, on the last one I requested she be refused entry unless it was as a patient. After that things went quiet until yesterday"

"Why didn't you report it?" Gail asked

Holly sighed looking down at the blanket that was covering her "I guess I didn't really think I was in danger"

"So what happened yesterday?"

"I had just come off working a double shift and I was finishing some paperwork up sitting out on the back porch, there was a knock on the door so I went and opened it of course" the brunette closed her eyes for a second, she looked back at Gail, the blonde could see the fear in her eyes "She..." Holly moved her fingers against the officers, changing the hold so their fingers were interlocked "I told her to leave that I was done"

"Did she have the hockey stick with her?" Gail asked.

"No, it was mine. She pushed me back so she could close and lock the door, she told me that I couldn't just break up with her like that, stupidly I didn't run I yelled back. I said that I didn't want to be with her anymore, that I'd had enough" the brunette let out a sob.

The blonde reached out and turned off the recorder "I really think we should stop, getting upset is not gonna help you right now" she went to stand but Holly held onto her.

"Gail" she said, her voice shaking "please just let me tell you, I wanna get this done so I can..." She trailed off getting more upset at the idea of stopping.

"It's okay" Gail sat back down "I just want you to take a minute, getting worked up can't be good for you"

Holly blinked away a few tears "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising" the blonde leaned forward, resting her other hand on their joined ones "I get it, I really do more than you could believe" The brunette frowned at her "I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours but only if you're sure about this"

The brunette nodded "I'm okay, I promise"

Gail didn't really believe her but they needed her statement ASAP and if she said she can handle it she has to let her tell her story, she leaned forward and turned the recorder back on "So she was in the house and you were arguing..." She prompted her.

"She said she loved me and I said you don't stalk and harass people you love, I walked into the sitting room to put some space between us, she didn't follow me right away, the hockey stick was in my room she must have gone to get it" as she spoke her voice wavered, tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks but she continued "I turned around to see where she was when something hit my head. I fell backwards I tried to stop myself falling by grabbing the bench but she hit my arm with the stick and I fell, she hit at me a few more times and I put my arm up to protect myself, she kept saying that I couldn't leave her. When I tried to say I was sorry, she got down in my face and told me she didn't care as she got back up she dropped into my ribs with her knee then kicked me..." She trailed off and shook her head as if to try and clear up her memory "after that it gets really hazy, I remember her pulling me by my broken arm and hitting me with the stick again" she paused and sobbed "The next thing I remember clearly is you being there" she squeezed her hand.

Gail turned off the recorder and took a steadying breath before she spoke as to not give away how much the damaged woman's statement was affecting her "Are you doing ok?" She dropped Holly's hand and grabbed the tissues "I have enough for your statement" the brunette didn't really respond just sobbed laying back looking away from the blonde "Holly, please" she took her hand again.

The brunette looked at her still crying heavily, Gail could see the pain in her eyes. "My ribs" Holly gritted out between sobs, she pulled her hand from the blondes and held her hand against the broken bones "hurts so much" she said closing her eyes. The blonde pushed the call button and put her hand on Holly's leg "They're coming, they'll help" she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do we tell Gail?" Traci asked the three men before her. They were in they parade room.

"We don't" Steve said "The second she finds out she's gonna go ballistic, she won't yell at our mother either, she'll shoot the messenger"

"Won't Elaine tell her?" Oliver asked.

"Possibly" the older Peck said "but then she might want it to be a surprise, huge fanfare"

Superintendent Peck had just left after informing them that she was going to make sure Gail would receive an award for saving Dr Stewart, something the blonde officer would completely disagree with as she would think, as they all did, that this was only because of who Holly's mother was. She had also talked about getting Gail to speak at he academy about dealing with domestic violence cases, something the blonde definitely, would have no part in "We managed to keep them apart today but what about later?" Sam said.

"I'll run interference" Steve said "I'll try and talk her out of it too"

Oliver's phone went off, it was a text from Gail saying she had Holly's statement, he text her back "she's got the doctors statement, I've told her to stay put"

"I'll get Price to go get it then run back the typed version, get it signed and into the judge" Sam said.

"I'll do it" Traci said leaving, Steve following her.

"I have other paperwork to do" Oliver said, he looked to Sam "Let me know if you hear anything on the hearing"

"Will do"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After seeing the mess Holly was after giving her statement the doctor gave her a sedative and pain meds and told Gail to ensure she didn't get that worked up again. Not long after Chloe had come and gotten the recording and Gail's notes for the statement, after which the blonde had left the sleeping brunette to go for a walk. She'd walked around the grounds of the hospital thinking about what had happened to Holly, going over the brunettes story in her head, she wished she'd done something to the red head now, she was angry that this woman had caused someone like Holly so much pain. She shook her head, she couldn't think like that wishing she'd hurt Katherine would do nothing to help the brunette. Gail headed to the Cafe across from the hospital, grabbed a sandwich and a coffee and headed back to Holly's room, not wanting her to wake up alone after having to talk about the assault. When she got back the brunette was still sleeping, she quietly set herself up in the corner next to Holly's bed with one of the many forensic journals the woman had and read while she ate.

She was halfway through her lunch when a whimper caught her attention, it was Holly, she was twitching, obviously caught in the grips of a nightmare. Gail stood at her bedside unsure what to do when the brunettes good hand reached out, the blonde took it and gave it a squeeze. Holly instantly calmed and went back into a peaceful slumber. Without letting go Gail managed to get her, sandwich, coffee and journal then set herself up right next to the bed, facing her and still holding her hand.

0-0-0

"Hey" Holly said sleepily about an hour later. Gail jumped, she'd been into what she was reading and hadn't expected the brunette to be awake yet "Sorry" the woman in the bed said with a small smile.

"It's okay" Gail said her hand resting over her heart.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you holding my hand?" Holly asked, teasing behind her tone.

Before Gail could answer there was a knock at the door and it opened "Hey, I've got the statement" Chloe said "Oh your awake" she added noticing the brunette was conscious.

"Holly this is Officer Price" the blonde said getting up to get the paperwork, the perky officer handed her a pen too.

"Nice to meet you" the brunette said.

Gail pulled the table over and set the paperwork on it "it's noted that your right handed and that you can't use that hand to sign so just do your best with your left" she said pointing to the places she needed to sign.

"The hearings at 3" Chloe told them as Holly signed "I have to get these straight to the judge, I'm really sorry all this happened to you it's gotta completely suck"

"Thanks" Gail said handing the papers back. A little shocked that the blonde officer had been polite and even thanked her the other officer froze for a second "everything ok?" the blonde asked her.

Chloe shook it off "Yes" she said "I'll go get this submitted" she said and left.

"Weird" Gail said and went back to Holly's bedside.

"Do you need to go?" The brunette asked.

"Trying to get rid of me?" The blonde asked jokingly.

"No, I just think you would have more police work to do"

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' sound "My staff Sargent told me to stay put until after the hearing so I'm staying put" she hesitated for a second then reached out and took the other woman's hand again "plus I have no where else I want to be"

Holly smiled at her "So you were going to tell me why you were holding my hand before and again I'm not complaining"

Gail went to let go but the brunette held on, so she relaxed "You were having a bad dream, I was worried you'd hurt yourself so when you reached out I held your hand and it seemed to calm you down"

The brunettes smile dropped and she paled slightly, making the bruise on her forehead stand out "Did I say anything?"

"No you were just whimpering and trying to move" She answered honestly.

"Sorry" Holly said looking down.

"Hey" Gail said softly, the brunette looked up "Don't be sorry, I get it, I've been there" Holly tilted her head at her questioningly "When you close your eyes it's like it happens all over again"

"How do you..." The hurt woman trailed off "The story you mentioned" she remembered.

"Yea" the blonde said with a nod, she looked at Holly's hand then back up, she sighed and proceeded to do something she'd only done with Luke Callaghan, her therapist and in court, she told the brunette what happened with Perrick, Jerry and the whole situation, she even told her about having to talk to him about another killer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"FUCKING HELL" Sam Swarek yelled and slammed the phone down "That was the judges office their releasing Kingsley tomorrow until the trial and the date they've set down for it is two months away" he told Traci.

"Shit" she muttered "Minister Stewarts going to want Gail with her"

"As we're all aware" Oliver said walking into the detective office "I take it you've heard?" They both nodded "We need to sort out this protective detail"

"How do you want to handle it?" Sam asked.

"The people I'll leave to you two, Peck with her, in plain clothes, two uniforms outside the door and two outside on steak-out in a squad" Oliver said, when the both gave him a look "We want to make it obvious she's being looked after"

"Who'll relieve Gail when she's off shift?" Traci asked.

"One of you two, maybe Steve Peck too if he's ok with it, unless Gail's willing to stay 24/7 then we'll work out a 24 hour break every 3 days for her" Oliver looked at his watch "I have a few calls I need to make to get things moving on this, get Peck back here so we can brief and equip her" he said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was dozing, after she'd been made to have another dose of painkillers, when Gail's phone vibrated with a call on the table in front of the blonde as she read. She picked it up "Peck" she said, recognising a station number.

"We need you back here ASAP" Swarek said "Kingsley will be out tomorrow at 10am, Minister Stewart has requested you be on the protective detail so you need to be briefed and given some equipment"

"Fuck" Gail muttered under her breath and looked at Holly who was now looking at her with concern "Alright I'll be there in about 30" she sighed slipped her phone in her pocket and stood.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked

The blonde let her fingers touch Holly's hand but didn't hold it "I just need to head back to the station for a while" she said not really making eye contact.

The brunettes eyes narrowed, she might be doped up on pain meds but she could tell that Gail was lying to her or at least not telling her everything "Gail" was all she said, she tilted her head and gave her a look.

The officer sighed, she didn't really understand why but she had this overwhelming need to be honest with this woman "That was the detective assigned to your case..."

She didn't get to finished as Holly's mother burst through the door "Oh sweetie" she said going to her bedside. Gail moved back, pulling her fingers away from the brunettes hand, Holly watched her curious as to why she suddenly moved away. Vivienne continued talking "I'm sorry I did everything I could to stop it"

"Stop what?" The brunette asked Gail.

"They're releasing Katherine tomorrow morning until the trial" the blonde said.

Holly's eyes went wide with panic "They...they can't" she stuttered out.

"They have" her mother said resting her hand on her leg as she was on her right side, her daughter looked at her "they used the plea that she has the right to earn a living and that she's not a flight risk as she doesn't own a passport"

Gail's eyes were firmly on Holly, the brunette looked back at her "She'll come after me" she sobbed falling apart.

"No" the blonde stepped back towards Holly "We won't let her" The crying brunette held out her IV laden hand to Gail, who looked at the minister then took it, the need to comfort Holly taking over the need to be professional.

"I've requested that Gail and some of her fellow officers from 15 division provide a protective detail either until we can find some way to get her back in jail or until the trial"

"I really need to get to the station" the blonde said reluctantly starting to release the distraught woman's hand. Holly gripped her hand harder "I'll be back later on today, maybe tonight ok?" The brunette shook her head "I promise" Gail looked to Vivienne for help. She came around that side of the bed and took Holly's hand from the officer. Gail quickly grabbed her things and went to go, she stopped at the door and looked back, the broken woman looked absolutely terrified, she left quickly before the urge to stay became to great.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked back into the station and dropped her bag on her desk "Hey" Chris said walking over "I hear you're on that protective detail"

The blonde shrugged and unclipped her radio then put it on the desk "Yea so?"

"Sounds cool" he said "Oliver and Sam are in the parade room talking about who's doing what"

"Thanks" Gail said and headed that way.

"Here is the woman herself" Oliver said as she walked in.

"This is freaking stupid, she nearly killed her" she said sitting on a desk.

"This" the older man started "is bureaucratic bullshit that lawyers create and we have to try and keep people safe I spite of it"

"Why me?" Gail said looking to Oliver "it's not like I'm good with..." She didn't finish the thought, she just left it.

"Peck, it's not like..." The Sargent put his hand up stopping him speaking and waved it indicating he should go.

Once he was gone Oliver spoke "Darlin this girl trusts you ok, you were there for her in her worst moment"

"Like Jerry was for me" she said softly.

He was shocked but didn't show it, surprised that she would bring it up "Yea and this time you both survived"

"Traci thinks that helping her could help me deal with some of my stuff" Gail said spacing out a little thinking of the upset woman she'd left at the hospital.

"Hey" Oliver said getting her attention again "If you don't wanna do this or feel you can't, you don't have to, I can put or best on it and I'll take the heat from the higher ups"

"You would do that for me?" She asked him.

"In a heart beat if it means you're not traumatised"

The blonde smiled at him "I'm not traumatised" she paused "I just get it, you know" she looked at her hands "What it's like to feel so utterly powerless"

Oliver moved over and sat on the desk next to her "So what do you want to do?"

"I'll do it" she said pushing him with her shoulder "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Minister Stewart has requested that you be with the Doc 24/7 but that's your decision, if you need a break, Swarek, Nash, your brother or myself will stay with her. I would like you to take 24 hours or at least 12 off every 72, it's not mandatory though as long as you take some time" Oliver watched her gauging her reaction but she wasn't really giving him anything "We'll have two uni's outside the room and two in a squad outside the hospital, if she goes home we do the same thing there or more likely a new place or a safe house"

The blonde nodded "Doctors say she won't be home for at least a couple of weeks"

"Good, the hospitals easier to keep her safe" he said "So you up for the whole thing, 24/7 her under your protection?"

Gail looked at him "Did you really think I was gonna say no?"

He grinned "Not really, I know you, you follow things through to the end" he put his arm around her shoulders "Just be safe out there ok, no unnecessary risks" she put her head against his arm and her kissed her forehead.

Gail hopped of the desk just as Sam came back "So what do I do? She was pretty freaked out when she heard she was being released, I really think we should get set up tonight, make sure we're settled and ready when she's out"

Oliver nodded, she'd been there, she knew the situation better than anybody else "We can do that, you need to go home, get some clothes as you'll be out of uniform, get books, computer, games, paperwork if you have any, whatever you need to keep busy. Be back in two hours, we'll have the equipment you'll need ready, then we'll run the briefing and you can head back"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Steve said to Gail as she walked in the parade room, dressed in jeans and a sweater with a duffel bag over her shoulder and her go bag in her hand.

"Hey" she said, handing him his car keys as she'd been assigned a division car, she dumped the bags on a nearby desk.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Of course, it's babysitting, I think I can handle it"

"Gail" Steve said, they both knew this was much more dangerous than that.

Gail sighed at him "No, I've been asked to do it so I'm doing it" she said rather forcefully.

Her brother held up both hands in defeat "Okay, just don't forget call if you need me"

"Always"

"Peck" Oliver said as he came in the room, they both looked up "ummm little Peck" he said, Steve snickered and Gail elbowed him in the ribs "Come on let's get this organised"

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour and a half later, after putting the two officers outside the door, for all intensive purposes, she was lead on the protective detail, Gail walked into Holly's hospital room to find the woman in question out cold and her mother at her bedside reading through some files "Hey" the blonde said softly and put her bags on the cot that had been organised for her to sleep on "How did she go?"

Vivienne sighed "After you left, she got very upset, she almost dislodged her chest tube and they had to sedate her again"

Gail looked at the broken woman and sat in the seat on the other side of the bed "I'm sorry I had to go" she said, remembering the terror in Holly's eyes when she walked out before.

"It's not your fault, you would know as well as I do that she is going to be pretty screwed up over this" the older woman said.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat "How would I know?" She said a little defensively.

"I looked up your file, I'm sorry, I was making sure you would be the right person to watch her and it seems you would understand better than anybody else"

"So you know everything? Perrick, Detective Barber, all of it?" Gail asked looking back up.

Vivienne nodded "Have you said anything to her about it yet?"

The blondes eyes drifted to the slumbering brunette "She had a nightmare before, I told her to try and let her know that I understand how she's feeling right now and that I know what she's going through"

"Thank you for trying to help her" the minister decided to change the subject "I had the pleasure of your mothers company this afternoon" Gail's eyes left Holly and she smirked but didn't speak "She's a piece of work, even though I had already requested you for this, she was pushing for you to do it and she also wants me to approve a medal for you for saving my daughter..."

The blonde interrupted her "I don't want it" she said "all I did was my job, I didn't go above and..."

"I know that Gail" Vivienne interrupted gently "that's why I said no" the blonde breathed a sigh of relief, the older woman smiled "I've also requested that the staff not allow her in here so you won't have to deal with her"

Gail smirked at her "Why do I get the feeling you know more about Elaine Peck than your letting on?"

"My job means I have had a few dealings with the Superintendent so yes I have had the pleasure of meeting her before today" she smiled at the blonde then sighed "What disturbed me though was her low opinion of you"

Gail blushed and her eyes hit the floor at her feet "I'm sorry you had to hear about the Peck family disappointment"

"Hey" Vivienne said "As I said, I read your file. As with every police officer you have had a few issues but aside from that your record is exemplary, your Staff Sargent speaks very highly of you and from what I've seen your a good person, so don't listen to her"

The blonde officer blushed again, she always found it hard to take compliments like that and this was coming from someone who could actually see what her mother was like.

Holly stirred, effectively ending the conversation, she moved to sit up a little and cried out, her mother was instantly on her feet, Gail had to stop herself from doing the same "Hey sweetheart, don't move too much" Vivienne said as she brushed the hair from her daughters face.

The brunette took a few breaths and sighed "I know" she said the grogginess from the meds still in her voice, it was then she noticed the blonde officers presence "You're back" she said a smile returning to her face.

"I did say I would be" Gail said getting up off the chair "and now I won't be leaving much either, seems you get the pleasure of my company 24/7 for the next little while"

"Well at least it's not that hyper chick from earlier" Holly pointed out.

"Thankfully this posting stops me from being partnered with her for a while"

Vivienne checked her watch "Now your awake, I need to head out for a while" she said putting her files in a briefcase "I'll come back later tonight with your father" she kissed her daughter on the unbruised side of her head. She turned to the officer "Thank you again Gail and please remember what I said, she patted the blondes shoulder and left.

Holly shifted a little, gasping. Gail stepped up next to the bed "Maybe I should get the nurse"

The brunette shook her head "I just want to sit up a little so I can read" she explained "Come around here" she said pointing to the side of the room her mother he just vacated. The blonde complied "Give me your left hand" Holly linked her IV hand on Gail's wrist, the blonde did the same with hers "Put your other hand behind my elbow, very slowly and gently pull me up and put the pillows behind me" The blonde did as she was told, with only a few gasps from the brunette she was now sitting up more "Thank you" she said once the pain had ebbed a little "I figure you can make yourself useful" she said as the blonde pulled her laptop out and put it on the wheeled table.

Gail smirked "Not like I'm here to protect you or anything" she joked.

Holly tried to reach for the book she was wanted to read, without being asked or even really looking, the blonde picked up the book and her glasses and gave them to her "Anything else before I get onto my paperwork?" She asked.

"No" the brunette said with a smile as she put her glasses on. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again "What was my mother talking about?"

"Huh?" Gail muttered looking up from the computer "When?"

"When she left she said to you that you should remember what she said"

"Oh that" the blonde said now understanding "just about my mother that's all" she went back to the computer.

After another minute of quiet Holly spoke again "What about her?"

Gail looked up at her again with a look that said 'really?' The brunette just gave her an encouraging smile "Fine" she said and closed the laptop "My mother is Superintendent Elaine Peck"

"I knew I had heard the name before but didn't put two and two together. No offence but mom doesn't think too much of her, too much politics not enough policing" Holly explained.

"None taken, she came here today to request I be given this assignment and that I be awarded a medal for nothing, your mom shot her down and told her I was already on your detail" the blonde explained.

"Go Mom" the brunette said with a smile "I take it you and your Mother don't get on?"

"That would be an understatement" Gail said as she turned her chair around so she was facing Holly with her arm resting on the bed "I am the official Peck family disappointment"

"Gail" the brunette said as she tilted her head slightly "Is she really that bad?"

"When I was young we use to stay at our family cottage up north during the summer, one day, my parents and I go into town, I go into a store then come back out and their gone. You find your own way back through the woods, the Peck family tradition, we're taught to survive"

"Oh my god" Holly exclaimed "What parent would do that to a child?"

"Mine" Gail said "I was always a disappointment, so after High School, just to piss her off, I went to Europe for a year then bummed around here for a while, nearly stupidly married my ex in Vegas, he left me at the altar thank god, then I bit the bullet and went to the academy" she shrugged "My Mom, Dad and brother are cops so I just stopped fighting fate"

"Do you not want to be a police officer?"

The blonde smiled "Now that I'm in it, I love it, I like being on the street, feeling like I make a difference"

"You made a difference to me" Holly said putting her hand on Gail's.

"All part of the job" she didn't move her hand from the brunettes.

"Even if it was, I will be forever grateful you showed up"

The conversation was getting uncomfortable for the blonde officer so she changed the subject "So I've heard a rumour about you, that you were some sort of hockey star in college"

Holly rolled her eyes "Star? No, my coach thought so but I just played for fun, some way to get the frustration of med school out, I don't play anymore but I still have my gear"

"So your a jock too then, not just a nerd?" Gail smirked at her.

"If you call playing hockey in college and softball in high school a jock then I guess so" Holly said "what about you, any sports?"

The blonde chuckled "me and sport have a healthy dislike for each other, I do run every now and then though"

"Maybe once I'm back to full health we can go for a run together?" The brunette offered.

Gail smiled "I must warn you, I'm pretty competitive"

"So am I, you wanna put a bet on it?" Holly countered.

"Quickest time around the two mile track at the park near mine?" She offered.

"Winner gets what?" The brunette asked with a grin enjoying making future plans to see the blonde.

"Loser buys lunch that day" Gail offered.

"You're on" Holly agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews. I can't believe the response to this story. I'm away for a few days at the moment and might not be able to do another update till the end of the week. I will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the update.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own anything or profit from this.

Chapter Three

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first week after Katherine was released passed fairly uneventfully. Before the red head had even set foot outside, there was a restraining order placed on her, if she came anywhere inside the hospital she would be back in jail until the trial. Holly was improving, her chest tube had been removed and she was allowed to move around more as there was no longer a risk of dislodging it. When she was moved from the ICU and they had put her in a private room to ensure her safety. Gail spent every night on the cot in the brunettes room, to protect her from her ex and as it turned out, her dreams too. Every night, like clockwork, at around 1am then again about 5 am, she is woken by Holly whimpering and crying in her sleep, every time it only took the blonde holding her hand and speaking softly to calm her down, it was for this reason she only took time off during the day, not wanting to leave the terrified woman to deal with her nightly demons with someone else.

She came back from one of these breaks on Saturday afternoon "Hey" she said to both Traci and Holly as she dumped her duffel bag full of now clean clothes onto the cot, she had another rather large bag she gently put down then handed the detective the coffee tray she had in her other hand.

"Thanks" the detective said and checked her watch "You're not due back until 8 tonight, why don't you go home and get some rest"

Gail shook her head "I've done what I needed to do, plus I'm sure you have cases to work on" she gestured to the pile of paperwork in front of Traci.

"True" the other police woman said, she stood and started packing up, once everything was away she turned to Gail "Can I have a quick word?" She asked.

The blonde shrugged and followed her out "What's up?" She asked once they were outside and away from the officers on the door.

"You should take a night off, get a good nights sleep, you look tired"

"I'm fine" Gail said dismissing her.

"Ok" Traci said not wanting to push her "Remember, Sam, Steve, Oliver or I will cover for you if you need a night away"

"I know, but I'm fine Traci,really" the blonde said and put her hand on the door handle "but thanks for the offer" she added and went back inside.

"Anything wrong?" Holly asked as she sipped the coffee Gail had bought her.

"No just my brother worrying through Traci" The brunette had met them both and was well aware of their relationship.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Holly asked

"Nope" the blonde said and changed the subject "I got you a surprise today"

"Gail, you really shouldn't..."

"I wanted to" Gail said "Plus we're friends right? Friends buy each other gifts when they're stuck in hospital" she turned to the extra bag she had sat on the cot, she pulled out a very large wrapped box, and a gift bag with more wrapped gifts inside.

"Gail" the brunette said, she looked at the blonde who looked a little embarrassed. She put the large box on the over-bed table and sat the gift bag at Holly's side "what's all this?"

"Holly, just open it" she sighed and plonked into the chair on her good side getting frustrated with the woman on the bed.

The brunette didn't say anymore, she peeled the paper off the box "A television?" She asked with a grin.

"A TV/DVD, I was gonna get one of those little portable ones but this cost the same and I figured this one would be easier for.." She hesitated "..for us to watch" when Holly just looked at her, she kept talking "plus you said you were tired of daytime tv and the only DVD player in this place is in the children's ward"

"Gail" Holly said stopping her, when their eyes met she smiled at her "I love it, thank you" no longer resisting the blonde generosity.

Gail got up and started unpacking the TV "Open the other ones" she said pointing at the bag.

The brunette pulled another 5 wrapped presents out "this is..." She didn't know what to say so she opened the gifts.

"I did some research with the movies" she explained as she placed the small TV on the table "I found two lesbian movies with happy endings" she ducked behind the TV to plug it in and hide the blush.

Holly raised her eyebrows "Lesbian movies?" She asked, she had been wondering how long it would take her new friend and protector to bring up her sexuality. She could tell, the blonde was curious about it, but had held back on mentioning it, so Holly had left it alone.

"Yea" Gail answered looking at her and blushing deeper "I just figured.." She took a breath and sat back down "I got two others as well"

The brunette unwrapped the DVDs, there was, Imagine Me and You, D.E.B.S., The Sound Of Music and Frozen. Holly smiled at her "Thank you, these are so great" she said looking at them, she didn't tell the blonde she already owned the gay ones because of the effort she put in and her copies were wearing out anyway.

Gail looked unsure "I really didn't know what to get, I just figured non violent, happy ending type movies would be good" she picked at a piece of non existent fluff on her jeans.

"Gail" the brunette said, after getting her attention, Holly, with many grunts in pain moved to the edge if the bed and stood. With her good arm she tugged her hand enough to get the blonde to get on her feet, she stepped into her and gave her a hug, as best she could with her arm in a sling between them. After a few seconds, Gail relented and gently hugged back.

"If this is the reward I get for the DVDs and TV maybe you should open the last box" the police officer said as she pulled back and went to sit.

Before Gail could sit, the brunette reached out for the box and yelped in pain, the blonde was instantly at her side "I'm ok" Holly said through gritted teeth, as the other woman put her hand on her back "I just overreached"

"You wouldn't feel it so much if you let them leave the pain pump in" Gail said as she helped her back onto the bed.

Holly was sat on the edge, her legs dangling of the side "it was making the dreams worse, I'd rather have the pain" she explained then released a shaky breath. Gail handed her the last box, the brunette opened it and smiled broadly "Chocolate, finally, I was suffering withdrawals"

"And" the blonde said and headed to her duffel bag, she pulled out a bag of buttered popcorn, caramel popcorn and a huge bag of cheese puffs "Contraband, for our little movie marathon"

Gail put them away and went back around the bed, she went to sit but Holly took her hand and pulled her in front of her, she picked up her other hand so she was holding them both "Thank you so much, for all of this"

The blonde smiled at her "No problem" they stayed just looking at each for a few seconds and the room seemed to heat up, Gail squeezed her hands and took half a step forward, almost standing between her legs "Hol.." She whispered.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door, it broke the spell between them, the blonde smiled at the woman in front of her "I'll see who it is" she said gave Holly's hands a squeeze and headed for the door "What?" She said pulling the door open, angry at whoever had broken the moment between them.

It was Andy, she was in one of the cars designated to patrol the area around the hospital "Kingsley has been spotted at the cafe across the road" she said in hushed tones.

Without looking back Gail pushed Andy backwards out the door and closed it behind her "What?" She asked.

"I just thought you should know, Sam's coming to move her along, Chris and Dov have eyes on her from the steak-out squad" the brunette explained.

The blonde sighed, putting her hands in her pockets "Did she approach at all?"

"No, we think she was looking to see who was around watching her, the ministers requested that we put on extra patrols"

Gail pulled one hand out and rubbed her forehead "Ok thanks, let me know if anything else happens"

"Will do" Andy said "Hey if you need a few minutes I can stay?" She offered.

The blonde rolled her eyes "No I've got it" she said and went back in the room, locking the door.

"Is she here?" Holly asked, she was standing at the end of the bed.

"No" Gail lied leaning against the door, looking at the floor.

The brunette would have crossed her arms had she been able "Really?" She said one eyebrow raised "Is that the whole truth?"

The blonde looked up into her eyes, she knew Holly was calling her bluff and she could see that the lie had disappointed her, she stepped forward "She's been spotted in the cafe across the road, it's far enough away not to violate the order, it's close enough that we can tell her to move along"

The brunette swayed a little, Gail jumped forward to steady her and helped her back into bed. Once she was settled the blonde stood next to the bed "How about we watch one of these movies huh?" She suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What did she have to say?" Oliver asked Sam when he walked into his office a while later.

"Not much" Sam said sitting in the chair opposite him "She said she'd stopped for a cup of coffee and wasn't aware she was still in hospital"

"Smells like bullshit to me" the older man said "How do you think Gail's holding up?"

"Nash gave her a few hours today, mind you she came back five hours earlier than she was suppose to, so I would say she's doing ok. She's refusing to leave at night though"

"Mmmm" Oliver mumbled thinking "I might go see her before shift tomorrow"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first movie the pair watched was Frozen as neither of them had seen it "So which one now?" Gail asked once it was finished as she got off the chair and stretching her neck and back. She dropped the cheese puff bag she'd been eating from into Holly's lap.

The brunette stole a few "Your choice, I picked the last one" she popped one of the chips in her mouth.

"How about this?" The blonde said picking up Imagine, Me and You "The stuff I read online about it made it sound good"

Holly smiled, happy Gail was interested in seeing one of her favourites "Put it in" she said. The blonde did, as the movie loaded she bent forward into an almost yoga pose and stretched her back "I didn't know you did yoga" the brunette commented watching her.

Gail turned her head to face her "I don't do it much, just to stretch when I exercise and when I'm sore" Holly looked at the cot the blonde slept on every night, the bed she was in was bigger than a normal hospital because she was in a private room, she moved over, making space on the bed being sure not to make any pain noises to alert the blonde. As Gail stood back up, the Doctor patted the space next to her, the blonde quirked an eyebrow "Trying to get me into bed with you, Nerd?" She asked.

Holly raised an eyebrow in return "Well we both know your irresistible so I figured it was time" Gail grinned broadly at the comment, then the brunette got serious "Come on Gail, your back is obviously sore, an hour and a half laying on this bed will be better for you than that hard chair or the cot"

The officer sighed "Okay, but if you hurt yourself I won't be happy" she gently climbed on the bed, Holly was on her good side facing Gail, who was laying on her back.

0-0-0

Halfway through the movie, Gail, without warning, paused the movie, Holly looked at her "How do you know?" She asked the brunette.

"How do you know what?" Holly asked her unsure what she was asking.

"That you're a lesbian?" The blonde clarified for her, looking at her hands.

The brunette couldn't help but smile "Well it's different for everyone, some people know right away, some it's a gradual thing, other people just realise when they fall for someone and all the pieces fit"

"Which one were you?" Gail asked her.

"Well, I think I knew something was there but it didn't make sense till I met some one" Holly explained.

The blonde just nodded and restarted the movie, obviously having received the answer she was looking for. The brunette just smiled, shook her head and went back to watching the movie. When the movie got to the point before they kissed in the flower shop, Holly realised that Gail's hand was very slowly moving towards her own, she reached over and took the blondes hand, lacing their fingers together. Gail looked at her with an unreadable expression and went back to watching the movie, once she was facing away from the brunette, she squeezed her hand.

When the movie ended they were still holding hands "What did you think?" Holly asked.

"Good movie, I thought it was really sweet"

"It's definitely one of the good ones" the brunette agreed.

"I noticed many of the lesbian movies either, end in tragedy, the one of the girls going straight or some huge separation" Gail said sounding disappointed.

Holly did a one shouldered shrug "It's sad but true"

The blonde pulled out her phone, no calls or messages "It's almost 6, your dinner should be here soon" Gail looked at her "I should order my dinner"

Holly brushed her thumb over Gail's hand "You can spend a night a home, it would give your body a break, Traci said they'd look after me"

The blonde sighed heavily and looked at the roof "You too huh?"

The brunette frowned "What do you mean?"

Gail went to get up but Holly held onto her hand causing her to just sit up "I get it okay, I'm not the easiest person to be around all the time" she said looking down.

"Whoa" the brunette said "I never said that" she tugged their joined hands making the blonde turn to look at her "I'm worried about you exhausting or hurting yourself"

Gail looked away for a second "Really?" She asked looking back.

Holly considered the blonde for a beat, someone must have really done a number on her heart to make her feel so unworthy and unloveable. She hadn't said as much but the brunette could see it in her "Yea, I like spending time with you, why do you think my mother requested that you be my primary protector, that you are the one in my room with me every day?" Gail shrugged, Holly sighed "I feel safe with you, I like you, we get on really well and you've been nothing but wonderful since we met"

Gail had never really had anyone talk about her like that even Nick who, at one stage, she was suppose to marry "I just thought it was because I'm a Peck, I know your mom said it wasn't but I..."

The brunette squeezed their joined hands "It isn't believe me, if my mother had it the way she wanted, it would her own private security watching me"

"Oh" the blonde said with half a smile, then she remembered what had started the conversation "I'm still not spending a night away, when you go home or where ever, is when I'll sleep in a proper bed okay?"

Holly would have raised her hand if she had been able "Okay, my Mom and the doctor came in while you were out earlier, they're thinking about releasing me in the next week, she's organised my things into an apartment in a secure building near your station"

"That's earlier than they thought" Gail said "Are you sure your ready?"

"My lungs healing well, the X-rays on my arm show it's stable and I start some rehab on my shoulder next week so there isn't really much more of a reason for me to stay once the threat of infection where the chest tube was is gone"

"Alright" Gail said she looked at the brunette, she wanted to hug her but wasn't sure why she usually wasn't a hugger, about the only person she let get away with it lately was Holly. She shook it off and reluctantly let go of her hand, she didn't even want to think about why they were holding hands or why she was reluctant to let go "I'm gonna go out and organise my dinner, I'll be back in 5 or so"

"Okay" Holly said.

The blonde walked out, stopping at the door, she remember the lovely things the brunette had said about her "Thank you" she said and left Holly alone and slightly confused.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was getting towards dawn when Gail was woken by a scream, she leaped to her feet, gun in hand, grabbed quickly from it's spot on the floor "Holly?" She asked into the dimly lit room. The brunette didn't answer as she was still stuck in the throws of the nightmare. The blonde put the gun back and made her way to the distressed woman's bedside "Holly" she said softly reaching out to touch her hand like she usually did but this time instead of settling, she started thrashing, afraid she'd hurt herself. Gail grabbed her uninjured shoulder "Holly" She said "Come on sweetheart wake up" she shook her gently, the brunette slowly started to calm "Holly" she brushed the hair out of her eyes "Sweetheart" she said "It's only me"

"Gail?" The brunette murmured finally awake.

"Yea, I'm here" the blonde said, sitting on the edge of the bed taking Holly's hand in her own "It was just a dream"

The brunette let out a shuddering breath "It was so real"

"I know they are, it will get better" Gail brushed her fingers across her forehead "Do you want me to stay here until you go back to sleep?" She offered.

"Will you lay with me?" Holly asked sounding very vulnerable.

The blonde could feel the brunette shaking "I'm still worried you'll get hurt"

Holly started to cry "Please I just..." She didn't finish just sobbed, she moved away from Gail onto her side, making room for the blonde.

Gail took it as a silent request and laid in the empty space, wrapping her arm around Holly's waist effectively spooning her from behind "Shhhh" she said into her hair "Sleep" after a few minutes the sobs stopped, replaced by the soft snores the blonde had come to associate with the brunette.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Gail had gotten onto the bed with Holly it was her intention to get off once the brunette settled, but when Holly had stopped crying, she had taken her hand, linked their fingers and fallen asleep. Gail just felt in that moment, she was where she was suppose to be for both herself and the woman in her arms. She woke first, the knock at the door signalling the change of shift was what had woken her. She had two seconds of panic when she realised she was sharing a bed with someone, then she remembered the events of a couple of hours before. She settled back down and closed her eyes, she wasn't sure why but she was enjoying the feeling of Holly being against her. That wasn't really true, she knew why she was, it was the same reason she liked holding hands with her and the same reason she didn't want to leave her at night to face her demons alone. She wasn't really sure she was ready to face these feelings. She sighed to herself, for now she would do her job, protect her charge then maybe once all the madness was over try and make sense of her feelings. Gail snuggled back into Holly allowing herself to revel in the buzz she felt holding her. She was almost asleep again when she felt the brunette stir "Gail?" She questioned, half asleep.

"Still right here" she said squeezing her good hand.

"Mmmm" Holly mumbled.

All Gail could think was how cute it was, then she frowned at herself, Holly was gonna make it hard to compartmentalised her feelings, especially if she's only waking up and she was having to pull her feelings back. Suddenly something else bought her thoughts back to the present "Hol?" She said, the brunette just sighed "Holly, I kinda need my arm back"

"Why?" She asked sleepily.

"I need to pee and I kinda need my hand back so I can go" She felt the brunette chuckle then grumble in pain from laughing "You ok?" She asked.

Holly let her go "Yea" she answered "karma just bit me in the ass for laughing"

Gail chuckled and got up as gently as she could "I won't be long" she smiled at her, unlocked he door in case her breakfast arrived and disappeared into the bathroom.

After the blonde went, Holly slowly rolled over onto her back, she was just resting back when there was a knock at the door, only hospital staff and officers were a allowed in without prior warning she called "Come in" as she used the bed control to sit it up.

Oliver stuck his head in "Holly Stewart" he said coming in and closing the door behind him "I'm Staff Sargent Oliver Shaw, it's nice to finally meet the woman who's been keeping my officers so busy"

"Hi" Holly said as she picked her glasses up and put them on "Can I help you with something?"

He sat in the chair next to the bed "I was actually looking for..."

The woman he was about to ask about appeared from the bathroom "Hey Hol, you know I think we should..." She said as she walked out and stopped upon seeing Oliver "Hey" she frowned "Is everything ok?" She asked looking from the woman in the bed to her ex-TO.

"All is well, just wanted a word and to finally meet Dr Stewart here"

Gail was still frowning as her boss guided her from the room and to the nurses lounge "What's going on?" The blonde said crossing her arms, she was still wearing the T-shirt and sweats she'd slept in.

"Sam and Traci tell me you don't wanna spend a night away from here, is there something here I need to know?"

Gail knew what he was insinuating, out of everyone at 15, Oliver knew her the best, he always picked up on it when things were going on with her "No" she said honestly, it's not like she'd discussed her feelings with Holly so essentially it was the truth, she realised as he watched her she needed to give him a reason for her wanting to stay all the time "She's having nightmares" she said "I've been there Ollie, I know what it's like. I don't want to leave her with someone else because they might not understand" he went to speak but she stopped him "Yes her Doctors know about them, she has an appointment with the shrink in a couple of weeks"

Oliver looked her in the the eye for a minute, obviously trying to work out if she was being truthful "Alright" he said "But you need to spend at least two hours a day away from this place ok?" He softened his tone "She'll be ok, they'll look after her" Gail knew then that he knew about her feelings but would let it go for now.

"Okay, deal" the blonde said "Can you send someone around 1 and I'll take a break"

He kissed her cheek "Will do, darlin"

0-0-0

"Everything ok?" Holly asked as she came back in the room.

Gail walked over to her bag and got out clean clothes "Yea he just wanted me to go home for a night but agreed I didn't have to as long as I took a break for at least two hours every day"

"Gail, you know I'll be ok if you go home for..."

The blonde didn't let her finish, she threw the clothes in her hands on the cot "Holly, I already told you, I'm not leaving you to deal with this shit alone, don't you get that I care about you, that I..." She stopped mid rant and sat down on the cot, her head down.

"That you what?" The brunette asked.

"Holly" Gail said "I'm...I'm not suppose to..." Whatever she was going to say, was stopped by the arrival of the brunettes breakfast "I'm gonna go change and grab a coffee" the blonde said and made her escape.

0-0-0

Gail came back about 10 minutes later, with doughnuts and a coffee for them both. After about 20 minutes, of silent coffee drinking and doughnut eating the blonde finally spoke, causing Holly to look up from the book she was pretending to read as she waited for Gail to speak "I'm not good at this" she said softly.

"Not good at what?" The brunette asked bookmarking the page she was on and putting the book on the bedside table where the TV was.

"Working out my feelings" Gail said, she wasn't making eye contact, just looking at her hands.

"Okay" Holly said, She had said she cared about her during her outburst so she did have some clue as to what the blonde was talking about "What are you feeling that you need to work out?"

Gail gave her a look "I think you already know"

The brunette rolled her eyes "I'm not the one who has feelings they need to work out, I know how I feel"

"And how's that?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"No no no" Holly said "you're not doing that Officer Peck, we're talking about you and your feelings, you bought this up"

Gail sighed and crossed her arms "I'm confused okay, you... aaagghh" she got up and paced "I just lied about something to someone I care about"

Holly frowned, she didn't comment, if there was something she'd learned about her protector in the last week is that it was best to stay silent if she was revealing something about herself.

"I told him nothing was going on that he needed to know about, but there is isn't there"

The brunette watched her pace "Gail"

"I mean we hold hands, I let you hug me and I don't even like it when my family do that and this morning, holding you..."

"Gail" Holly tried again, a little firmer.

"I just... I've kissed girls before but I've never felt, not even with a guy.."

Before the blonde knew it the brunette was standing in front of her, in the similar T-shirt and gym shorts she'd lived in the past week, Holly put her left hand on Gail's cheek, slipped it around the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

a/n - couldn't help but put the kiss her quiet thing in, just swapped the roles.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, sorry this took so long to post, I was away, then busy when I got back, hopefully I'll have another update for it in few days and another update for my other fic tomorrow. Thanks for all the great reviews I love reading them. Read and enjoy oh and review.

0-0-0

Disclaimer - I own nothing other than the characters I create and do not profit from it.

0-0-0

Chapter Four

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly didn't deepen the kiss, she kept it light getting to know the feel of Gail's lips. As they kissed, the blondes hands came to rest on the brunettes hips and all the muddled thoughts left the officers head, she was left with one blinding truth.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, the doctor pulled back, Gail's eyes were still closed "I had to shut you up somehow" she said with a smile as her thumb brushed the blondes cheek.

Gail opened her eyes and looked into Holly's, she shared the thought she had left "I like you" as she said it she didn't think it was enough to explain it, she took a breath and tried again "I have feelings for you"

The brunette gave her a peck on the lips "I have feelings for you too" she said resting their foreheads together "So what do we do?"

The blonde pulled her closer, being careful with her arm that was resting between them "When this is all over, we could start seeing each other..." Gail paused when Holly reacted to her words by shaking her head.

As the blonde started pulling away, the brunette lifted her arm out of the way and tugged Gail fully against her, Holly rested her arm on the other woman's to support her shoulder "I mean now, we really like each other and after what has happened, I don't want to waste any time, I know it's a lot but I kinda want to start this with us, be together" she looked into the blondes eyes and saw a flash of fear, so she continued "I know that you've only just figured out that you like me, thing is though I kinda already had a good idea how I felt about you when you were sitting here when I woke up from the surgery, I don't want to push you, I just..."

Gail ran her hand up and down Holly's back "It's okay, I wanna be with you now too, I'm just kinda worried your feelings are because I saved you" the brunette frowned wondering where that thought came from "I saw my shrink yesterday while I was out"

"Oh" Holly said getting it "No, that is not what this is about, I happen to have a thing for blonde, short haired cops" she moved her hand to the back of the blonde head and ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke "Who spend all day sassing me, who spent time researching movies for me, who crawl into bed with me at 5am and hold me so I can sleep" Gail blushed, the brunette tugged her forward, resting their heads together again "You did save me but that's not what this is, it's the things you've done since then that really make me want you"

The blonde smiled, moved in and kissed her, she ran her tongue across Holly's top lip, the other woman giving in and allowing their tongues to taste each other, the brunette pulled her in tighter, fusing their mouths together, trying to take everything Gail was offering, they were suddenly interrupted by a ringing coming from the blondes pocket. Gail slowed the kiss and pulled back "I'm sorry" she said, she left Holly's arms resting on her own as she held onto her hip and grabbed the phone with her free hand, the brunette didn't pull away, she was content standing there running her fingers through the blondes hair. Gail looked at the phone, it was her brother "What's up?" She asked once she answered it, she gave Holly a quick kiss on the lips, unable to help herself. She pulled back to concentrate on the call, as she did she grabbed the brunettes hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I have an update for you" he said "We managed to get a judge to sign off on surveillance on Kingsley, so she won't be able to make a move without us knowing"

Gail watched Holly get back into bed "How did you manage that?" She asked knowing it was nowhere near standard procedure in these type of cases.

"Minister Stewart arranged it, so starting tomorrow morning, between here and 27 we will have eyes on her 24/7"

"Does this mean they have less protection on her?" The blonde asked a little worried about that idea.

"It does" he could obviously sense her hesitation " there will still be two outside the door and regular patrols"

"Fair enough" Gail said happy to at least have some sort of back up.

"I'll be the one coming while your out this afternoon, make sure you go for the full two hours this time" Steve said.

The blonde blushed slightly "I will I have a few things I wanna do anyway" she said. "I'll see you at one"

"Stay safe" he said.

"You too" she added and ended the call "I'm beginning to really like your mom" Gail said pocketing her phone, walking around the bed and sitting in her usual seat on Holly's good side.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that my..." She hesitated looking at the blonde.

Gail smirked "I believe the term is girlfriend, I can check the definition for you if you like" she said, slipping her hand into the brunettes and linking their fingers.

"That my" Holly grinned at her "girlfriend likes my mother, but why now, what did she do?" She asked finishing her thought.

"She managed to persuade a judge to sign off on surveillance on her so we can track her every move, to keep you safer and maybe even catch her out"

"Yay mom"

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Steve came in at one to relieve Gail, he found Holly sitting in bed reading and his sister fast asleep sitting in the chair, her head resting on her arms, qon the bed next to the hurt woman, Holly looked up at him and smiled "How long has she been like that?" He whispered.

"About an hour, I tried to get her to lay down but she refused"

Her brother moved to wake her up, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out "I'll just take this" he said and headed back out the door.

Once he was out the door, Holly ran her fingers through Gail's hair "Sweetie it's time to wake up"

The blonde grumbled, grabbed her hand and rested her head on it "Holly" she mumbled and started to doze again.

"Gail, Honey, come on your brothers outside"

Gail sighed, kissed her hand then sat up, yawning and still holding the brunettes hand "I won't be long" she said and pushed herself off the chair.

"Two hours at least" Holly reminded her.

"Yea, yea" the blonde leaned over and gave her a soft kiss "Anything I can get you?" She asked as she hovered over her.

"Just you" she said with a sweet smile "Oh and maybe some Ben and Jerry's?"

"What flavour?" Gail asked and kissed her again.

"Cookie Dough" Holly said.

"Done" Gail said and gave her one last kiss, drawing this one out a little. She gave her one last peck and moved away, she squeezed her hand then let it go "Any movie requests?" She asked as she went to the cot and sat down to pull her boots on.

"Whatever you want, just no violence right now"

"Of course" the blonde agreed, she stood grabbed her keys, gun, putting it in the hip holster, badge and purse. She was just about to say good bye to her now girlfriend, when Steve returned.

"Ah sleeping beauty arrises" he said.

She hit his shoulder "I'll be back in two hours"

"Take your time kid" he said as he sat next to Holly.

"Whatever" Gail said she winked at the brunette and left.

Steve turned to Holly once the door closed "So, do you play poker?" He asked and pulled out a deck of cards.

0-0-0

Gail climbed into the undercover car she had from the station and smiled to herself. She was about to head home to grab a few things when her cell phone rang, it was Traci "Hey" she said as she answered.

"You got time for coffee and lunch?" The other woman asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes "You know I do"

"Pick me up at the station in ten" Traci said and hung up before Gail could speak, the blonde shrugged at the phone and started the engine.

0-0-0

"So how's it going between you and my sister" Steve asked after the fourth round of poker.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked being intentionally coy about it, she'd studied criminology and did a psych rotation, she knew what he was up to.

"Gail is really..." He paused trying to find the right words "I've never seen her like this with anybody, at first I thought it was the whole save you to save herself thing but... Now I'm not sure"

The brunette shrugged her good shoulder "You'd have to ask Gail"

Steve laughed as he dealt the next hand "You have met my sister right?"

"Yea" Holly said not picking up her cards "She's not as closed of as everyone thinks she is" she gave him a stern look, she didn't like people saying things like that about the blonde.

He grinned at her "You do care about her don't you?"

The brunette sighed and straightened her cards "What are you trying to get me to say here?"

"Straight to the point, no wonder Gail likes you"

"There's no point dancing around when we both know your pushing for information and let me guess you've got Traci cornering Gail as we speak. She was who called before right?" Holly said.

"You are good" Steve said impressed, the brunette gave him a look "Okay, look, I know my sister isn't exactly straight" Holly raised a questioning eyebrow "I kinda caught her making out with girls a few times when she was in high school"

"So why did she..." The brunette trailed off.

"Honestly, I think she stuck with guys to keep our mother happy, I don't think she was ever really happy with any of them" he explained.

Holly nodded, at least she knew that she wasn't just going to be Gail's walk on the girly side.

"My theory to explain how Gail's been with you, well mine and Traci's, is that she likes you and I guess we wanted to be sure that you liked her too, after..." Steve hesitated, unsure what he should reveal to the woman in front of him as it wasn't really his place to.

"I know about her kidnapping, Jerry and the shootings at your division, she told me"

He was taken aback, his sister hardly talked to anybody but her shrink about it and sometimes Traci, he shook off his shock and continued "After those, we just don't want to see her get hurt again" he finished, no malice in his tone.

Holly eyed him for a second "And to settle a bet with Traci on whose right about Gail and I?" She asked.

Steve's jaw dropped open for a second then he smiled "You're very perceptive" he said.

"I need to be, hanging out with your sister twenty two hours a day" the brunette said with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell me are you" he said.

"Ask her yourself" Holly said "Now do you wanna make this hand more interesting?" She asked picking up her cards.

0-0-0

"Hey" Gail heard as she walked into the bullpen, Oliver came out of his office "when I told you to take two hours I meant away from work, period" he said a rather stern look on his face.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him "That was my intention until Traci called me to meet her for lunch"

His face softened "Oh, my bad, while you're here, there's a kit with a vest for Holly and a some other stuff including more clips for you, for after she's discharged" he walked back into his office and bought the bag out handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said.

"You ready?" Traci asked appearing next to her.

"Pretty much" Gail shouldered her bag and they headed out

0-0-0

"So" Traci said after they'd ordered their lunches at the cafe near the station "How's it going?"

Gail eyed at her friend, she was acting funny so she didn't answer "how's what going?" She asked back instead.

"Your protective detail, you enjoying it?"

"It's fine" she answered still suspicious "I've had worse"

"How's Holly?" The detective asked trying to gauge the blondes reaction.

"She's doing okay, considering" Gail looked at her friend, she had the same look on her face that she gets when she's trying to work out a suspect "Oh I get it" the blonde said.

"Get what?" Traci asked trying not to give anything away.

"What you really want to ask me?"

The detective sighed "I told him this wouldn't work, Steve, Oliver and I'm ashamed to say I, have been trying to figure out what's going on with you and Holly. Steve figured if we both talked to you we could get something"

Gail raised her eyebrows "Are you guys that bored?"

Traci shook her head "We were just trying to figure out why you were so insistent that you stayed all the time and thought maybe you two were together" then she added sounding ashamed "plus we have a side bet"

The blonde rolled her eyes "I should have known, what's the prize?"

"Two nights worth of drinks at the Penny"

Gail smiled "Nice, so what is the actual bet?" She asked.

"Oliver says you'll makes move once she's home, Steve says you did last week and I said it would be between last week and when she goes home. I saw her face when you got back yesterday, you both looked like you were crushing pretty hard on each other but nothing yet"

The blonde gave her a smug grin.

"What?" Traci asked.

"You won"

0-0-0

"What?" Steve said throwing down his cards as the last of his money went to Holly.

"What can I say, I like poker" the brunette said grinning.

"Well you cleaned me out" he said sitting back, playing with the cards.

"Can I ask you something?" She said as she straightened the bills with her good hand.

"Sure"

"It's against rules for Gail and I to be together right? I mean if Oliver knew..." She trailed off knowing she was giving them up to her new girlfriends brother.

"It's not Oliver you need to worry about, he knows Gail, knows that she will do her job no matter what. It's our mom, your mom and everybody else you need to worry about because if the higher ups get wind of it, they will suspend her so fast your head will spin" he leaned forward and put his hand on Holly's "Just be careful, lock the door if you want some time"

Holly nodded, thinking maybe they should wait.

"Are you together now?" He asked.

"Yea" she said "maybe..."

Steve knew what she was going to say "Don't break it off, that would just distract her, enjoy the time you have, once all this blows over you'll be back at the hospital and she'll be back on the street. You have some non-stop time together, enjoy it"

"We will" Holly said with a slight smile.

"One more thing please don't break her heart, I don't want to have to sick Traci onto you" he said with a grin.

The brunette chuckled and nodded "You won't have to, I have no intention of doing anything but looking after it"

0-0-0

After giving Traci a few details, Gail headed out to get the things she wanted to pick up for her and Holly. She stopped into the apartment grabbed some things, including clothes and DVDs. She stopped at a market for more munching supplies and something extra for Holly. She was heading back towards the hospital, intending on stopping at the cafe outside to get a coffee for her girlfriend and her brother when she remembered the ice cream Holly had asked for, she pulled into a service station. She walked to the back of the store and and stood in front of the freezer looking at the ice cream when she heard her name, she turned to see Katherine "So what's her body guard doing here huh?"

Gail raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes "I'm sure you could have come up with something better" she looked back at the ice cream and grabbed two cookie dough ones, then turned, the woman was still there "Go away before I have you arrested" she walked past her towards the front counter.

Katherine grabbed her arm "She's mine" the red head growled in her face.

Gail yanked her arm back and moved away the other woman following her "She's not anybody's, she's not a possession" she put the tubs on the counter, she turned to Katherine "And you touch me again and I'll have you arrested for assaulting a police officer, I doubt you'll get bail after that"

The red head stepped right up to her "Stay away from her or I'll make sure you both regret it" she said and stalked away.

The blonde sighed and handed the money to the guy behind the counter, who was looking at her with his mouth open "Women huh?" She said, took her change and left.

0-0-0

"Can't you at least give me a chance to win my money back?" Steve said.

"Nope" Holly said not looking up from her laptop.

Before any more was said Gail came in twenty minutes early, she dumped the bags she had on her cot and turned to her brother "I need a word" she glanced at the woman on the bed "Outside" Steve knew with one look that something had happened, he got up and left.

"Gail" Holly said worried.

The blonde stopped and looked at her "It's ok, I won't be long" she said and disappeared, leaving the brunette alone, wondering what had happened.

"She threatened you" Steve said aggravated "Did you call it in?" He asked as they stood in the nurses lounge.

"What am I gonna say Steve, my new girlfriends ex, who already put her in the hospital, followed me and told me if I didn't stay away from her we'd both regret it" Gail said sarcastically "I'm sure mom and Minister Stewart would love to hear that"

Her brother shook his head "Leave out the girlfriend part dummy" he said poking her forehead "Well done by the way, hot and smart"

The blonde smirked for a second the stopped "But isn't me being with her just putting her at more risk?" She sighed "Maybe I should just..."

Steve took her by the shoulders "Whatever your thinking don't, this girl, she's worth it. Worth the crazy ex and worth the risk to your job"

Gail looked at him "I'm scared that I'll lose her in all this, that I won't be enough to protect her" she bit her lip and looked at her shoes "That she'll figure out I'm not good enough"

He wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her head "You're enough kiddo, you deserve to be happy, don't let moms voice in your head tell you otherwise"

Gail held onto the one person she's always been able to depend on all her life "She just gets me" she said into his chest.

"I know" Steve said, he pulled back "You need to start wearing your vest when you leave here, I'll explain things to Oliver and write it up"

The blonde nodded "I'd better get back to Holly, I think I freaked her out"

"Okay" he said "Be safe"

Gail went to leave then turned and clipped him on the back of the head "That's for betting on my love life you ass, you lost by the way" she told him and left.

0-0-0

"What happened?" Holly asked the second Gail came back.

"Hello to you too" the blonde said as she walked to her bags on the cot.

"Gail" the brunette said with a warning tone.

Gail really didn't want to tell her and worry her more but she certainly didn't want to fight with her on the same day they started things between them "I'll tell you" she pulled something from her bag "but first" she handed her girlfriend a small stuffed dog in a police uniform.

Holly couldn't help but smile "It's cute"

"I figure he can look after you when I'm not here"

The brunette grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her close "Thank you" she said softly and gave her a quick kiss. Gail pulled away, walked to the door and locked it "Now, what happened?" Holly asked as the blonde stood leaning on the door.

Gail sighed "I ran into Katherine" she said "Well I would say she probably followed me"

The brunettes eyes got wide "Did she hurt you?" She sat bolt upright to get up and yelled out in pain as her broken ribs protested, the bones moving, sending shooting pain through her body.

"Shit" the blonde said and shot to her side "What the hell baby? You know you can't move like that" she helped Holly lay back down "I'm fine we exchanged a few words" the hurt woman laid there, groaning in pain, trying to get it back under control "Do you want something for the pain?" She asked, Holly was very pale, worried Gail checked her side where the chest tube had been and she couldn't see any blood so she figured she didn't pull any stitches "Baby?" She said brushing the hair from her face while she held her hand.

"I might need something" Holly whispered through gritted teeth, as the blonde went to go, the brunette held onto her hand "What was said?"'she panted out.

"Hol, let me get the doctor" Gail asked her worried. Holly just looked at her "She said you were hers and I should stay away otherwise we would both regret it, now can I get the doctor?" She asked, squeezing her hand.

The brunette nodded, closed her eyes and released the blonde.

0-0-0

"You're lucky you didn't rip your stitches" the doctor said as she put her shirt back down after checking and redressing the wound "You need to remember you are not up to moving like that, short slow walks yes but no fast movements" he gave her a pain injection "I'll put it on your chart to give you more when you need it, at this stage of your recovery you need to use the pain relief to manage the pain and it keeps you relaxed" he wrote on her chart "We'll do a full work up on you on Thursday and see if we can get you home by Friday, that's if you behave and rest until then" he put her chart back "Take it easy and try to have a good afternoon" he said and left.

Gail locked the door behind him "How you feeling?" She asked as she walked back and sat next to her.

Holly, who was laying on her good side reached out and took her hand "A little better" she said, the drugs starting to work.

"Good" the blonde said and kissed her hand "You know if the doctor thinks it will help you, you should use the pain meds, let yourself heal baby"

The brunette smiled at her "You called me baby" she said.

"I did" Gail smirked.

"I like it" Holly said "you know you shouldn't listen to Katherine you are..." She seemed to loose her train of thought, she looked into the blondes eyes "Hey" she said "my girl" she said drowsily, pulling their linked hands into her chest.

Gail chuckled at her erratic drugged up girlfriend "Yea, I'm your girl" she said leaning forward to run the fingers of her free hand through Holly's hair "sleep baby" she said kissing her on the forehead.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sergeant Shaw" Vivienne said as she knocked on the open door of his office.

"Minister Stewart" he said standing wondering why he hadn't been told she was in the building.

"Please call me Vivienne" she said walking in.

"Oliver" he said as they sat down "Can I help you with something?"

"I got a call saying there had been an incident between Gail and Katherine, please tell me she did something stupid so we can lock her back up" Oliver gave her a look "Sorry" she said looking a little sheepish "Is Gail okay?" She asked.

He nodded "She's fine, they only exchanged a few words but she did threaten Gail, it's not enough to arrest her but it is enough that we got an order out so if she does it again, she can just be arrested"

Vivienne sighed "Well at least that's something"

"Gail will defend Holly with her life, she's one of the best and most loyal officers I've ever had the privilege to train, she is the best person for this job" He said trying to ease her mind.

"Have you met her mother?" She asked "She's a piece of work" Oliver didn't answer just smirked "I really don't know how that wonderful young woman came from a household with that"

"I wonder that myself almost everyday" he agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark when Holly's dinner arrived. The brunette was still out cold and pale, the only time Gail had left her side was to use the bathroom and organise her own dinner which, McNally was due to deliver any minute. She was sitting next to the brunette, her back against the bed watching a movie with headphones on, well one on in case Holly stirred, and the lights turned down so it didn't wake the woman in the bed. There was a soft knock on the door, Gail had kept it locked all afternoon, a little spooked by the run in with Katherine. She paused the movie and got up to answer it before they woke her girlfriend, she unlocked it "Shut up" she whispered loudly was thinking it was McNally "Sorry Mrs Stewart, I thought it was someone else"' she said as soon as she saw it was Holly's mother "Holly's asleep, she moved too quickly today, she hurt her ribs and almost tore her stitches so she actually let them give her some pain relief" she explained as they came inside the door and closed it.

"Any nightmares?" Vivienne asked looking at her sleeping daughter.

"None that have disturbed her, she's sleeper pretty solidly since I got back"

"Are you ok after what happened today?" The older woman asked.

Gail scoffed "I'm fine" she lied.

Vivienne raised her eyebrows looking at the blonde, she knew she was lying but let it go "Alright" she said "Let Holly know I'll be by with her father during your break tomorrow and her sister and brother are flying in over the weekend"

"Okay" Gail said, remembering Holly had mentioned them before "The doctor said if she manages not to try and rip her stitches again, she might be going home on Friday"

Vivienne watched the blonde as she looked at her daughter while she was talking. She was beginning to see something developing between them, she would have to wait and see but she knew there was something there "That's good news" she went over to Holly's bedside, she kissed her forehead 'I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Gail and left.

0-0-0

Half an hour later, Gail was again sitting with her back against the bed watching the movie, now she was eating the food that McNally dropped of for her, when she felt Holly's hand in her hair "Hey" she said stopping the movie and turning slightly, as the brunette was still on her side, she was now face to face with her. She gave her a soft kiss "How are you feeling?" She asked putting the food down.

"Sore" Holly admitted "And kinda scared to move"

"So don't" the blonde said, she turned her chair so she was sitting next to the bed not with her back to it "Hungry?" She asked.

"Yea actually" the brunette said

"Well" Gail started "Your crappy hospital dinner went cold a while ago but" she turned and put a takeout container on the bed "I got McNally to grab one of those noodle thingys you were talking about from the Thai place up the road" Holly smiled, happy that the other woman had been listening to her rambling conversations over the last week "it's good, I got one too" the blonde said pointing to hers. She stood up and turned on the light over Holly's bed, they both gasped and squinted at the sudden brightness "Sorry" Gail mumbled.

"Hey" the brunette said, grabbing her hand and tugging her back down "Are you okay?"

The blonde didn't answer just continued talking "And when you finish that there's the Ben and Jerry's I stashed in the nurses fridge"

"Gail" Holly said squeezing her hand, she could see the other woman was distressed and rambling because of it "Stop"

"Okay" Gail said, she had that fight or flight look on her face.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

The blonde sighed heavily and linked their fingers "I just..." She didn't know how to explain "I got..."

Holly wished she could just get up and take her obviously upset girlfriend in her arms and just hold her but her broken body wouldn't allow it yet. She took a guess at what was wrong "You got scared" Gail frowned and went to protest but the brunette continued "Between your run in with... her and me hurting myself, you got scared and because I was out of it all afternoon, you've had no one to reassure you that we're safe and that I'm ok"

The blonde relaxed a little "How do you know that?" She asked.

"I'm starting to get how that brain of yours works Gail Peck" Holly said with a grin

Gail smiled "I think you can just read minds"

"Unfortunately, I can't" the brunette said, she tried to move and gasped in pain.

"Stay still" the blonde scolded as she jumped to her feet.

"I would Hun, but I need to pee"

"I'll get the nurse" Gail said heading to the door.

"No" Holly said "Just come here" she said waving her over, when she hesitated the brunette added "Please Gail just come and help me" The blonde came to her side and helped her sit up the way she'd been shown "Whoa" Holly said once she was sitting.

"Morphine head spin?" Gail asked.

"Yep" the brunette confirmed, she closed her eyes for a few minutes trying to get rather spinning under control.

After a little while the blonde helped her off he bed and walked her to the bathroom door "Do you need help?" She offered.

Holly smiled warmly at her "I should be okay, plus I don't think we're quite at the peeing in front of each other stage yet"

Gail smiled and blushed slightly "You do know I'd still help you if you needed me to, unless you do some weird toilet rituals, I think my..." She paused "..feelings for you are strong enough to handle pee"

"No strange toilet habits here" the brunette said and put her good hand on Gail's cheek kissing her softly "I know you would Hun but I'm okay from here" she kissed her again and then headed into the bathroom slowly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A while later after eating dinner, once the nurse had come in to do a check up and the officers changed shift Gail went and got the one of the ice cream tubs. They were eating it with Holly, again laying on her good side on the bed and the blonde in the chair next to her feeding her spoonfuls "Your Mom came in earlier, her and your Dad are coming tomorrow during my break, oh and something about your brother and sister are flying in on the weekend" Gail said as she fed the brunette another spoon of ice cream.

"Great" Holly said sarcastically, once she'd eaten the mouthful.

"You don't wanna see them?" The blonde asked

"They are 20 and 19 and they both act like they're 12" the brunette explained.

"That's a big gap"

"That would be because we have different fathers, Mom divorced my father when I was tiny and met Dad a few years later, then a while after that they had Sarah then Jackson"

"Oh okay" Gail said "what are they studying?" Holly had previously mentioned they were away at school.

"Last I heard, Sarah was pre-med and Jack was still undecided on a major"

"Last you heard? You guys don't talk?" The blonde couldn't imagine her life without Steve bugging her.

"Between the job at the hospital and going for the pathology job I haven't had time for me let alone them" the brunette said, Gail gave her more ice cream, she finished it then continued "and anyway they don't need their 30 year old sister bugging them" she looked down and started playing with the sheet on the bed.

"Did something happen?" The blonde asked as she ate the last spoon of ice cream and threw the container in the bin.

"I just feel out of place with them, you know" Holly tried to explain "because their full siblings and closer" she looked up at Gail, who almost looked confused "it's dumb, I know"

Her girlfriend shook her head and took her hand "It's not dumb, I guess I just couldn't imagine feeling that way about Steve, but then we did both grow up with Elaine Peck. That alone is enough to bond siblings for life"

The brunette grinned "Do you wanna lay with me and watch a movie?" She said changing the subject.

"I would love to" Gail said and kissed her hand "but after today I'll stick to the chair"

"Gail I'm fine" Holly protested.

"Holly, you're not. I am not getting onto that bed for at least tonight"

"I'll agree on one condition" the brunette bargained.

"What's that?" The blonde asked.

"Once I'm home, we sleep in one bed, together. None of this sleeping on the couch business"

"Deal"

0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Blown away by the interest in this story, I will apologise this was suppose to be posted last night but I fell asleep mid edit. Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review, all the awesome reviews convince me to work harder on it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I do not own anything but the characters I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Five

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday morning came fairly quickly, there had been no further incidents with Katherine and the surveillance had been watching her anyway. Holly had spent half of Thursday having multiple tests to see if she was well enough to be released the next day. Quietly confident, Gail had packed up their things and gotten two vests out for them. They were just waiting for the doctors okay so they could leave, the blonde was coming back from the bathroom when there was a knock on the door, she reached over and opened it "Hey Mrs Stewart" she said as a flustered Vivienne came striding in.

"Am I in time?" She asked as she nodded a greeting at Gail.

"Well I'm still here aren't I?" Holly snapped, she'd had enough of the hospital and had snapped at her blonde protector a few times in the last 24 hours.

"You'll be home tonight, sweetie" her mother said fussing with her pillows.

"At the new apartment right? I don't wanna come back home" Holly said "especially if that pair are coming"

"I'm well aware of where you wish to be, ask Gail, all the arrangements are for the apartment"

Holly looked to the blonde, who nodded confirming what Vivienne had said. Before anyone else could talk the Doctor came in.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within two hours the doctor had discharged Holly and they were getting ready to leave. Vivienne had gone to get the prescriptions the brunette would needed filled, so they could go straight to the apartment. Gail put her vest on then turned to Holly who was sitting on the bed in jeans, shirt and runners. She walked over and stood in front of her "You're gonna need to wear this" she said softly.

The brunette ran her fingers on her good hand over the material "I'm gonna need help to get it on"

"I know" the blonde said, she rested her hand on Holly's cheek and gave her a peck on the lips, she sat the vest on the bed "I'm going to have to take this off" she said pointing to the sling her bad arm rested in. Very gently Gail took the sling off, knowing sudden movements would cause pain in her shoulder, she would have to get use to doing it though as she had been shown how to help Holly with the shoulder exercises she need to do, starting Monday, she rested the damaged arm on a pillow next to the brunette. She put the vest over Holly's head being very careful with her bad side trying not to put any pressure on her ribs or shoulder. Once the right side was done she moved to the left to do up the straps, she did up the bottom and found the top one, that went under her arm, was tucked in. Gail held her breath and reached inside the vest to get it as she did her fingers trailed over the brunettes breast, eliciting a small gasp from Holly when her finger tip brushed her nipple. The blonde slowly pulled the strap out, her eyes meeting and locking with the brunettes as she did. After she had secured the last strap, Holly looped her good arm around Gail's waist and pulled her into a powerful kiss, she pulled her in as close as she could drinking her in, they kissed passionately, once over the shock, the blondes hands went to Holly's face, their tongues duelled as they kissed, tasting, exploring. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear the door open or the slight gasp, only when their intruder cleared their throat did their other senses return. Gail broke the kiss and took a ver large step back, away from the bed, when she saw who the intruder was, her heart sank.

"Well" Vivienne said as she looked between the two women, both red faced, looking like a pair of teenagers who'd just been caught, she had known that Gail liked her daughter but that's all she thought it had been "You want to explain this?" She asked the blonde officer, her arms folded.

Gail looked at the floor, she had broken a massive rule, she would be lucky to keep her badge but Steve's words echoed in her head. She deserved happiness and the broken brunette was worth it "Nothing to explain" she said seriously "Aside from the fact that I have feelings for your daughter and we are together"

Holly's heart almost burst in her chest with pride, she knew what her mother finding out about them would mean for Gail and was so proud of the fact that she had stood up to fight for their very new relationship.

"You are aware, Officer Peck, that being or getting involved with your charge is against regulations and if I were to report this you could lose your badge?" The older woman said.

"Yes ma'am I am, I don't care" the blonde walked back over to the bed and put her hand on Holly's knee "Your daughter is worth it"

Vivienne fought to hold her smile "I don't think your mother would agree"

Gail stood taller at the mention of Elaine Peck "Holly is the only one that matters"

Holly, who had stayed silent during the whole exchange, eyed her mother. She noticed a slight twinkle in her eye and the slight smile on her face. The brunette put her hand into the blondes, on her lap, linking their fingers "Back down Tiger" she said to the blonde "She's just messing with you"

Gail looked at Holly, then back to the Minister, who smiled "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" the older woman said "Plus I needed to know you were serious about my daughter" the blonde still looked confused "I won't report it" Vivienne said "As long as Holly's happy and you keep her safe I have no issues with you being together.

Gail breathed out a puff of air and flopped into a nearby chair "You scared the hell out of me" she was still holding the brunettes hand.

"Lock the door next time" the minister suggested "Come on, let's get you two out of here"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour they were left basically alone in Holly's new apartment, it was a two storey place with 4 bedrooms, it was sparsely furnished with enough for two people to live comfortably and a large dining table and couch setting for entertaining. A bed had been arranged in one of the spare rooms for Gail but it was doubtful she would use it. Once Gail had spoken to the officers outside in the squad car and the ones stationed with the private building security, due to Katherine being under surveillance they had forgone the officers right outside the apartment door, she closed the front door and locked it. She turned to Holly who was standing near the kitchen counter still in her vest, as was the blonde. Gail quickly pulled hers off then moved to her girlfriend, she took it off as slow as possible, trying hard not to hurt her as she did. She put both vests on the counter and took Holly's left hand, linking their fingers "Come on" she said "let's check this place out"

They looked around the first floor, there was a kitchen off to one side with a bench that divided it and the living room, the dining table was in a space between the two. Off the other side of the living room was two bedrooms and the downstairs bathroom. Upstairs was mainly the master bedroom, there was a small office off to the left and almost in front of the stairs was the door to the main bedroom it was massive with a huge walk in closet and off to the side was a master bathroom with a big bathtub, the shower and toilet were on the other side of the room. Gail looked at the tub then to Holly as they stood in the doorway "That bath will be fun once you're all healed"

The brunette tugged the other woman into her side "It could be fun now" she said resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

Gail kissed her on the head "I wish we could too baby, you'll get there. Trust me after you're all healed, I'll be all over you"

Holly smiled "Promise?" When she turned her head up to look at the blonde, her ribs protested and she gasped a little.

"Yes and on that note, time for your meds and some rest, couch or bed?" Gail asked.

"Couch" the brunette said "I've been in bed for two weeks" once she was settled on the couch, the blonde headed for the kitchen to get her meds.

"Do you need pain pills?" The blonde asked over her shoulder.

"I should be okay for a while" Holly called back.

Gail started looking through the cupboards for something to eat "I think I'm gonna have to do some shopping when Traci comes, your mom only got us healthy food" the blonde snatched two apples from the bench, the brunettes pills and two bottles of water. Holly chuckled to herself, she couldn't understand how Gail ate so much junk food and managed to have the body she does "There is a serious lack of cheese puffs and sugar in there" she said handing the brunette her pills, she took them, had a drink of water and accepted the offered apple. The blonde sat on the couch on Holly's left side "So what do you want to do?" She said looking at her apple trying to decide where to bite it. Gail froze when Holly's hand went to her leg and slid from her knee, up her inseam until just before her it reached her crotch, she grabbed, pulled it away and linked their fingers. Blushing as she did "Okay horn-dog, I meant something like watch a movie"

The brunette grinned knowing the tease had the desired effect when the blush graced the blondes face "Well, since my mother bought over my entire DVD collection, how about we get started on your lesbian movie education?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later, Gail was sitting on the floor in front of the couch reading a medical journal. They had gotten halfway through 'Loving Annabelle' when Holly had fallen asleep. The blonde had turned off the movie and the television then moved to the floor so the brunette could stretch out, as soon as she sat in front of Holly her hand had reached out and grabbed a hold of her shirt. Gail had picked up the journal from the coffee table in front of her and started reading, she actually found it fascinating and figured it would give them more to talk about.

She was just finishing an article about how they're using the A.I.D.S. virus to fight cancer when there was a knock at the door, she glanced at Holly and managed to pry her hand off her shirt without waking her. She walked to the door and checked the peephole, it was Traci "Hey" she whispered when she opened it, then pointed to the couch where the brunette was sleeping.

They walked to the kitchen "How are you holding up?" The detective whispered.

"I'm okay, I'm more worried for Holly than anything" Gail said then looked at her feet "Minister Stewart knows about us" she confessed, Traci's eyebrows shot up "She walked in on us kissing" she added before the other woman could ask.

"And she let you stay?" The detective asked, shocked.

"She gave me some shit about it at first but she knows I'll look after Holly and do anything for her"

"She won't say anything?" Traci asked.

Gail shook her head "No, as long as I continue to act in Holly's best interest she has no problem with us"

"You trust her?"

"She's my girlfriends mother, Trace, I think it's safe to trust her" the blonde said with a bit of sass.

"Alright I get the point" the detective said then looked at her watch "You'd better go, have your break" she handed her the paper bag she was holding "the sandwich you asked for"

"It's for Holly" Gail said taking it and putting it in the fridge, she moved to the nearby chair and picked up her vest, thankfully it was fully undone so it wouldn't wake Holly "I hate having to wear this thing when I'm not even working" she said as she did it up.

"We'll get her" Traci said "Sam and Steve are working their asses off trying to get something to put her away"

"Steve's guns and gangs though?" The blonde asked as she put her jacket on over the vest and picked up her badge, gun and keys.

"He's taken a break and handed off his cases, he knows how important she is to you and now that she's threatened you, he's more determined to help"

Gail nodded, understanding, she walked over and squatted down next to Holly, she was tempted to wake her then decided not to, she brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead "I'll be back" she said to Traci and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked up the front steps of her apartment building she shared with Chris and Dov, she wanted to pick up a few things, now that Holly was home she could bring over a few thighs she wanted to have around. She pulled the keys out, went to put them in the lock when a noise made her turn as she did she heard a shot and slammed against the door, pain exploding in her chest, near her heart, she couldn't breathe but managed to get to the ground and behind the concrete railing as another bullet hit the doorway, wood exploding from the door frame. She knew she'd been shot, she tugged at the vest, trying to pull it away from her so she could check it and so she could breathe. She managed in her panic to get the side strap open, she had a quick look, when she saw no blood only instant bruising she breathed a sigh of relief now she could get some air in as uncomfortable as it was, and pulled out her weapon and phone, she dialled Oliver as she peaked over the railing, she couldn't see anyone "Everything okay?" He asked instantly.

"Shots fired at my apartment, just outside" she groaned in pain.

"Are you okay kid, you in cover?" He asked his voice full of concern, he quickly radioed the dispatch.

Gail grunted as she breathed "Yea I'm safe, I got hit in the chest but my vest caught it, thank fuck I had it on"

"Diaz and Collins will be on scene in two minutes, you stay put you hear me darlin, don't you move" she could hear him moving around "I'll be there in ten" he paused for a second "Do you think it was Kingsley?" He asked.

"If it was, that's the crappiest surveillance ever"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour, Gail, Steve, Oliver, Chris and Nick were all sitting in the blondes shared apartment. Her brother walked over, having just got off the phone "They said she hasn't moved, they even sent one of the under-covers over with a fake food order, she's there has been all day"

"She could have paid someone" Nick suggested.

"It's possible" Steve said "Thing is, we have no proof that she was involved so we can't do anything"

"She just tried to kill me" Gail growled at him from her seat at the table.

"Can I have a word?" Her brother asked.

She stood grabbed his arm and dragged him to her bedroom, shutting the door "This is getting bad" he said as she sat on her bed.

"No shit" she said, pulling open the first few buttons of her shirt and showing him the sizeable lump and bruise on her chest, just above her breast, where her heart is, had it entered it would have killed her almost instantly.

"We're gonna have to change things, more protection for you both because obviously she is not focusing her anger on just Holly any more"

"I don't need protecting, I can protect myself" Gail said standing and stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Come on little sister, I don't wanna lose you" Steve said knowing it would help her give in.

"No fuck that" she said "she's not doing this to us, it's not fair" she was starting to crack.

"Gail, you know we need to do this"

The blonde sat back down, her head in her hands, Steve sat next to her and pulled her into his side.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly had woken not long after Gail had left for her break, she'd stayed mostly on the couch watching television, bored, waiting for her girlfriend to return. When it got to 4pm, she'd tried to call the blonde and got no answer, she'd also sent her texts with no response. Starting to really worry she sent her another text asking her to call and turned to Traci, who was sitting at the kitchen bench doing paperwork "Hey, have you heard anything from the station? Gail should be back by now and she's not answering her phone" she asked.

Traci checked the time "I didn't realise how late it was" she picked up her phone "Damn it" she said, she had about 20 missed calls from Steve "I've got calls from Steve, I turned my phone down because you were asleep. I'll call him, see if he's seen her"

"Thanks" Holly said, starting to really worry.

After one ring, Steve picked up "Where have you been?" He asked angry.

"My phone was on silent, have you seen Gail? She was due back here at 3" Traci asked, she already knew from Steve's anger that something was wrong with the blonde woman.

"I'm at the hospital with Gail, she was shot at Trace, just outside her own place"

"What?" She said, the blood draining from her face.

"She got hit in the chest, her vest took it thankfully and the other shot missed. I dragged her here to make sure she was okay, she didn't answer Holly because she didn't want to worry her" he explained.

"Too late for that, Are you sure she's okay?" Traci asked.

Holly shot a look at the detective "What happened?" Traci put up one finger asking her to wait a minute, the brunette nodded.

"She's pretty shaken" Steve said "It wasn't Kingsley directly, we checked, she never left the house but who else would try this" he sighed "It was meant to be a kill shot Hun, if she didn't have her vest under her coat, it would have gone straight through her heart"

"Jesus" Traci said "how much longer will you be?"

"She went down for a scan a while ago and they just said she's on her way back up so, roughly an hour here they think, then a quick stop at 15 and I'll bring her back" he explained "I'm staying there tonight, and from now on she goes anywhere, it's in a squad with two officers"

"She's gonna hate that" she commented.

"She doesn't have a choice, I won't lose my sister" Traci could hear the pain in his voice.

"It's Dex's weekend, so I'll stay too. Can you grab my bag from my locker?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon, keep Holly as calm as you can or Gail will have my head"

"I'll deal with it" she said, they said their good byes and ended the call.

Holly got up slowly, once Traci put the phone down, she walked to the kitchen and set the jug to boil.

"Take a seat" the detective said, the brunette eyed her with suspicion "I'm not telling you until you sit"

Holly sighed and sat "What is going on?" She asked as she nervously played with her sling.

"First thing, Gail is okay, a little shaken and bruised but she's okay"

"What?" The brunette asked "Traci, please just tell me what the hell happened?" She was starting to panic.

The detective sighed "She was going into her place when someone took a shot at her" Holly gasped but Traci continued wanting to reassure her "The bullet hit her vest, she's okay. Steve took her to the hospital to get checked out, make sure she's okay"

The brunette stood and walked around the counter "Let's go, I want to..."

The detective grabbed her good arm "We can't, you're safer here, Gail wouldn't want you at risk, plus they're on their way back here soon, Steve and I will stay tonight and if she goes anywhere she'll be escorted"

"Can't we..." Holly was interrupted when her phone went off, indicating a text message. Traci let her go and she picked up her phone, it was Gail.

**'Gail - I'm okay baby, I promise. It's just a bruise**' the blonde had written.

"It's her" the brunette told the detective "He must have told her we know" Holly answered the message. '**Holly - I wanna come and be there with you**' the brunette went back to the kitchen to make the tea, slightly less stressed now her girlfriend was answering her.

**'Gail - No point, just got CT results, deep bruising. They've given me oxy and are releasing me to my brother'**

Holly read the text "They're leaving the hospital" she said to Traci who nodded** 'Holly - So get your drugged up ass home'** She sent the blonde.

The reply came quickly** 'Gail - Will do beautiful'**

The brunette put the phone down "She's okay" she said "Do they think it was..." She hesitated, she didn't like saying her name.

The detective looked up from her paperwork "She didn't pull the trigger but they're thinking she might have hired someone" Traci explained "They will work it out"

Holly nodded as she made herself some tea "Tea or Coffee?" She offered.

"Coffee" The detective watched the woman in front of her, she could see the guilt written all over her "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself"

"She wouldn't be fixating on Gail if we weren't..."

Traci stopped her "She doesn't know for sure that you're together, Gail stopped the attack, for all we know, she may have zoned in on her even if she wasn't protecting you"

"That's true" Holly said pushing a mug in front of the other woman "I hate feeling like this, I feel like we're stuck in limbo. I'm hurt and now so is she, we can't be open about being together and we can't even go outside without risking our lives"

"That is, unfortunately, one of the many down falls in our judicial system" Traci said "Sam, Steve and I are working our asses to try and get more on her, try and find something to get the judge to agree to locking her back up"

"Hopefully that happens before either of us get anymore hurt" the brunette said, grabbed her tea and headed back to the couch, just moving around making the tea was painful.

Once she got settled, her phone beeped** 'Gail - At 15 needed a new vest other one gone bye bye'**

Holly smiled **'Holly - Gone bye bye huh? When are you coming home home?'**

**'Gail - Soon soon Okay no more repeats too much to type'**

**'Holly - Okay sweetie, how are you feeling?'**

**'Gail - Floaty'**

**'Holly - Floaty? Pain killers are working I see'**

**'Gail - Yup also I think I'm a little horny too'**

**Holly chuckled at that one, even though it hurt a little 'Holly - Really?'**

**'Gail - yes but thats your fault'**

**'Holly - My fault how?'**

**'Gail - for playing with my leg before for being so hot and sexy and beautiful. I really like you**'

Nobody could hold a smile when being told that, even though it was coming from her currently rather high girlfriend** 'Holly - You are so sweet and I really like you too'**

**'Gail - I mean, I really really like you'**

**'Holly - I do too'**

**'Gail - Holly'**

**'Holly - Gail'**

**'Gail - I think I'm falling'**

**'Holly - so sit down'**

**'Gail - No goofball I think I'm falling for you'**

**'Holly - That's good'**

**'Gail - Why's that?"**

**'Holly - Because I think I'm falling for you too'**

**'Gail - Awesome. Baby?"**

**'Holly - yea?'**

**'Gail - I'm tired'**

**'Holly - So come home'**

**'Gail - k will go find my brother and come home see you soon Goofball'**

**'Holly - you too super-cop'**

"What are you smiling about over there?" Traci asked

"Gail's funny when she's on oxy" the brunette explained.

"She had a chemical burn on her wrist once, that was hilarious. She was talking about little elephants and she was singing to a light"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"STEVEN" Gail yelled from the middle of the bullpen.

Steve came out of the homicide detective offices, red faced "What the hell?" He said glancing around, all eyes were on them.

"I wanna go home" she said stomping her foot.

"Were going to Holly's" He said, confused.

The blonde rolled her eyes "That's what I said, HOME" she yelled the last word.

Suddenly it dawned on Steve that the pain meds Gail had been given would be well into effect. He walked over to her and took her arm, if her left her there shouting, everyone would know about her and Holly.

"I wanna see Holly" the blonde said wearily as her brother tugged her into Oliver's office.

"I know you do, just sit here for a minute I need to talk to Oliver" he explained as he managed to get her to sit on the couch.

"Where is Ollie?" She asked then looked up at Steve "I'm tired"

He squatted down in front of her "I know" he said brushing her hair from her eyes "Lay down, I'll be ten minutes then I'll take you to Holly's okay?"

Gail laid down, as he went to leave she stopped him "Steve?"

"Yea?" He stopped at the doorway.

"I'm not gonna be protecting Holly anymore am I?" She sighed "You guys will be looking after both of us"

He nodded "But you'll always look after her, just like I'll always look after Traci and Leo"

"Mmmm" Gail murmured as she closed her eyes. He closed the door behind him and headed back to the impromptu meeting.

"She okay?" Oliver asked as he walked back into the break room.

"She's as high as a kite and she wants to go back to Holly's, she's currently laying on the couch in your office, hopefully sleeping" Steve said and sat on the seat opposite Sam.

"Good" the Sergeant said "So you and Nash are taking tonight, Epstein and Price will take tomorrow, daytime and Diaz and McNally, tomorrow night" he explained.

"After that we'll draw up a roster, only I officers from 15 in that apartment" Sam said "I'd like to keep it amongst the rookies and us, we don't know who this woman could have paid off"

"Sounds good to me" the older Peck said.

"How did she take the idea of being under protection?" Oliver asked.

"While she's high, just fine" he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands "Why couldn't that have just left that psychotic..." He stopped "Why couldn't they have just left her locked up?"

"Not your fault man" Sam said "That judge is always soft on these cases, we knew this could happen"

"I wish she would just fuck up so we can lock her up again, without either of them getting any more hurt" Steve said.

"We're doing everything we can" Oliver said "You better get Gail back to her girl" the lighter haired man stood to go take her home "Make sure she's safe" the Sergeant added "She's one of my favourites"

"Mine too" Steve said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

About fifteen minutes later the door bell went off at Holly's apartment. Traci looked through the peephole and opened the door, Steve was standing there holding a sleeping Gail bridal style, her head on his shoulder "What happened?" She asked as he came in.

"Oxycodone" he said then turned to Holly who was struggling to stand "Where's the bedroom?" He asked.

"Top of the stairs, straight ahead, the doors open" she said and finally managed to get up.

"Where are you going?" Traci asked as she headed for the stairs after him.

"I wanna make sure she's okay" Holly said and disappeared.

0-0-0

Once she was alone with Gail, Holly gave her a once over, she gently lifted the blonde shirt and saw the bruising. She could clearly see where the bullet had struck, she gasped and held back the tears that threatened to flow, it was close to her girlfriends heart. She softly put her shirt back down and sat on the bed next to her, she grabbed the book she'd put on the nightstand earlier and started to read.

0-0-0

An hour later, Holly put the book down, she was sore from sitting supporting her own weight, she laid down next to Gail and started running her fingers through her hair "Mmmm" the blonde murmured then the striking blue eyes appeared, slightly dulled by the pain medication "Hey you" she said moving her hand to tap Holly's nose "See I'm okay"

"Mmmm" the brunette hummed just looking into the blondes eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked "Are you in pain?"

"You just got shot and your asking if I'm in pain?" Holly said with a slight chuckle as she moved her good hand to pick up her girlfriends.

"But you're what's important to me" the blonde said very seriously.

"You are very sweet"

"Don't tell anyone" Gail said in a loud whisper "I'm only like that with very special people"

"So I'm special huh?" Holly asked giving her a lopsided smile.

"You are the most specialest person I ever met" the blonde said and frowned, it had sounded better in her head.

The brunette chuckled then felt her stomach growl "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Gail considered the question for what seemed like a minute she eventually said "Yes".

Holly shook her head at the length of time it took her to answer "Come on let's tell Steve and Traci your awake"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, the four were sitting watching 'The Sound Of Music'.

"Do we really have to watch this?" The only man in the room asked.

"Yes" the three women answered in unison. Steve and Traci were cuddled together on the smaller couch.

The other two were laying together on the bigger one, Gail was laying with her back resting on a pillow on the arm of the couch, Holly was lying between her legs with her head resting on the blondes stomach. Their joined hands were on the brunettes chest and her bad one was across her own stomach. Gail's free hand was running through Holly's hair "I never really noticed how hot Julie Andrews was" the blonde said out of the blue, causing 3 sets of eyes to look at her "Am I wrong?" She asked.

"No" Steve said "it was just really random" Traci nodded in agreement.

"Sorry" Gail muttered blushing. She went quiet for a while, just watching the movie until the pain in her shoulder and chest started to worsen, she tried breathing through it and moving a little to try and alleviate the pain.

It only took a minute or two for Holly to work it out, she squeezed Gail's hand "You're hurting aren't you?" She whispered, she knew the blonde didn't like to seem soft.

"Yea" Gail admitted softly.

"Did they give you more Oxy?"

"Yea, Hol, I wanna go to bed" she said sounding a little off.

The brunette looked up at her, as much as it hurt her to move. The blonde looked paler than usual and exhausted "Okay" Holly kissed her hand.

After saying goodnight getting bottles of water and their medications they headed up to the bedroom. They took turns at changing and headed to bed, Holly handed Gail a dose of Oxy, took her own pills and laid down next to the blonde, she wasn't really tired but was happy to be laying with her girlfriend. They laid in silence for a minute just taking each other in, Holly spoke first "I realised something today"

"That I run off at the mouth when I'm on Oxy" Gail joked.

The brunette smiled "Well I would say it takes away your filter but you don't really have one, it does make you act a little insane but I think it does that to all of us" the blonde gave her a look of faked shock, Holly continued talking "I realised that I don't like that you're at risk at your job everyday"

"Holly, I'm a cop, it kinda comes with the territory" Gail said

"I know that, the rational part if my brain knows that and honestly it's part of what I really like about you, your loyalty and dedication to it, plus you in that uniform, wow" the blonde couldn't help but smirk, she let her continue obviously needing to get this off her chest "it's just when I tried to reach you today and couldn't, I was really scared, if Traci wasn't here I think I would have gone into a full on panic"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you straight away, I didn't want to worry you, then they took my phone off me at the hospital" she explained "When I came back from the scan, Steve told me he'd spoken to Traci and you were upset, so I told them to give it back"

"I was scared I was going to lose you" Holly whispered taking Gail's hand.

"You didn't" the blonde said moving as close as she could to her girlfriend, with their injuries "I promise you this" she said resting her free hand on her cheek "You will be the reason I make damn sure I will come home in one piece every night"

The brunette closed the distance between them and kissed Gail, not hard or passionate, just a soft gentle kiss almost a promise of many future kisses "Maybe once I start working with the police more I'll calm down a bit about this, I just... I don't know, I know it's your job and it's inherently dangerous, I knew this all along, guess it just..." She was stopped by the blondes lips on her own, silencing her, she kissed her the same way she'd been kissed not even a minute before, softly, trying to reassure her she was here.

Gail pulled back, Holly's eyes were still closed, but she was silent "Is the ramble over now?" She asked.

The brunettes eyes opened, a few tears had escaped, she nodded not trusting her voice.

"Hol..." Gail paused "I ... " this is where she always had problems in relationships, her upbringing had taught her nothing about dealing with her own feelings let alone someone else's, it had destroyed all her other relationships in one way or another, she took a breath "I'm not good with feelings, my own or someone else's" she sighed and sat up crossing her legs and facing the brunette "if I knew a way to make you not scared for me I would do it"

Holly looked up at her, she could see she was trying "Gail"

"Holly, I wanna protect you, I wanna make sure she doesn't hurt you anymore, but I really don't want you to be scared of my job"

"I'm not scared of your job, hell I'm about to start working in the same field soon" she sat up slowly.

"Baby don't, lay down" when the brunette continued moving, she helped her sit up "You're too stubborn for your own good" she muttered.

"So are you" she said back as she mimicked Gail's position with her legs crossed.

She took her hand "I'm scared for you, that you could get badly hurt and I'm terrified I could lose you"

"I signed up for this, you didn't" the blonde pointed out.

"No but I signed up for you" Holly gave her a smile "And you are worth it Gail Peck" The blondes eyes dropped to their linked hands "Hey"

Gail looked up "We really should talk about this, I mean before we get in too deep" she said taking the brunettes hand in both of hers.

Holly smiled "I think it's a bit too late to be honest, it doesn't matter anyway baby, I can handle it, I just need you to know how much is scares me, so you'll do your best to stay safe"

The blonde was still holding her hand in both of hers "I wanna tell you everything, I wanna try harder with you, I want..." Her voice cracked and her eyes dropped to their hands again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It hurt but Holly used her broken arm to lift Gail's eyes to hers, she could see they were slightly glazed, indicating the medication was working "it's okay baby, you need to sleep it's been a long day, we can talk more tomorrow"

"I need to tell you though" the blonde insisted, swiping at the tears on her cheeks "with Chris and Nick, I didn't try, I didn't open myself up, I wanna do that with you" she leaned in and gave Holly a kiss "I really wanna try with you" she cupped the brunettes cheek "I just wanna be together, can we just be together right now, please"

Holly thinks she understands why the Gail seems so spooked, she'd mentioned once or twice that people always leave, she's fairly certain this is why, she rested her bad arm back on her lap "I want that too" she said trying to reassure her. She knew the drugs were also play havoc with the blondes emotions and it wouldn't help her at all to continue talking like this "Come lay down" she suggested "We've both had a long day"

The blonde helped her girlfriend sit back against the wall, she had slept during the day and it was still early so she was going to read for a while. Then Gail curled up her head on her lap, "Hol" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Shhh baby, just relax, I'm here, I'm not leaving okay?" Holly reassured her as she ran her hand up and down the blondes back soothing her enough, so she began to drift off, as she did she murmured "thank you"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour, Traci appeared in the doorway, Holly was still sitting up in bed reading, Gail was cuddling her lap, pretty much laying on her legs "Hey" The brunette on the bed said softly "Everything okay?" She asked then put the book down.

"I'm sorry to bother you two" she said, she looked at her friends position and smiled.

"As you can see we aren't exactly doing much" Holly pointed out.

"She looks to be in a state of bliss" Traci said.

"She's very stressed, from what I've seen of her so far, she's really great at compartmentalisation as long as she has some sort of control"

"And after today she has none" the detective said "and I'm not about to make it easier. Superintendent Peck is down stairs in the lobby, security won't let her up, seems your Mom didn't include her on the list of cleared people" she explained.

Holly smirked "Knowing my mothers oh so high opinion of Mrs Peck and her oh so wonderful mothering skills when it comes to Gail, she's probably done it on purpose" as the brunette spoke, she unconsciously started to run her fingers through the blondes short hair.

"So what do you want to do?" Traci asked "The security said they would take the okay from you or your mother"

"What has she said to them?'

"That she wanted to check on her daughter who was shot today" the detective said.

A snort of laughter came from Holly's lap "Bullshit" Gail said, not moving.

"I'm sorry we woke you" the brunette said.

The blonde moved onto her back "Don't be" she said putting her hand on her cheek "As much as I'd love to get them to tell her to go away, she'll just go bug your mum and your mom I'd great so let her up, if I say something stupid, I'll blame it on the Oxy"

Holly and Traci laughed a little "Tell them to bring her up so I can verify her"

"Only for tonight, it's not safe to have lots of people coming and going" Gail said then added "plus right now I need an Elaine holiday"

"She's actually right about people coming and going" the detective was surprised she remembered that in her current state.

"Okay" the brunette said "Give us a few and we'll be down"

Traci nodded and left, Gail still hadn't moved, she was laying there playing with Holly's hair "Your hair is so soft, hair is so soft, don't you think"

The brunette smiled down at her drugged girlfriend "Come on my high girl, let's go reassure you mother that you're in one piece then we can get you back to bed"

"Your girl huh?" The blonde said as she sat up.

"Yes, My girl" Holly said, dolly putting her sling back on.

"And you're my girl" Gail added.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow "isn't that the same thing"

They were both standing at the end of the bed when the blonde took her girlfriends hand " You are my girl" she said as they walked out of the room "My girl with the nerdy brain and beautiful, sexy body and very soft hair" she finished as they were walking down the stairs.

Holly stopped on the stairs in front of her and turned "Gail"

"Holly" the blonde said back, she pulled the brunette into a kiss, it continued for a few seconds then Gail broke it "Come on" the blonde said "time to deal with Super Nintendo mom"

After the kiss the brunette couldn't remember why she had stopped the blonde and led them down to the first floor.

0-0-0

After five minutes of talking, Holly convinced the security it was okay, the senior guard left after saying this was a one time thing and he wouldn't let her back up unless he got clearance directly from Minister Stewart.

Gail was sitting on the couch with Steve when Elaine came in, closely followed by Holly "Can I get you a drink?" The brunette offered, worrying about getting too close to the drugged up blonde.

"Tea if you have it, milk and one sugar"

"Anyone else?" Holly offered, they all shook their heads. She headed for the kitchen.

When the older woman eyed Traci, she stood "I'm gonna go help, she should be resting" she said and made a quick exit.

"You've come to hide too" the brunette whispered as was filling the kettle when the detective came in the room.

"I wanna meet Steve's parents as his girlfriend some day, but not today"

"I'm just scared to go near Gail while she's on pain killers, she not exactly subtle" Holly explained "and if she says anything bad to her right now I'm gonna lose it"

"You do know that now Gail's no longer protecting you, you're free to be together?" Traci said.

"I know, we just haven't discussed it yet"

"Oh, fair enough" the detective said "And Elaine Peck is no ordinary mother"

"You can say that again" Holly said and set about making tea.

0-0-0

As the pair talked quietly in the kitchen, silence reigned in the sitting room, after a few minutes, Gail yawned and spoke "Are you here for any particular reason or can I go back to bed?"

Elaine cleared her throat "I came to make sure you were okay"

The blonde opened her hoodie and pulled down the tank top so she could see the bruise and swelling "I'm fine, no bullet holes, it hit my vest" she fixed her clothes back up.

"What's happening with the investigation?" The older woman asked Steve.

He sighed "It hasn't changed since this afternoon when you called, we're following leads on the shooter trying to trace it back to Kingsley and Gail is now under the same protective detail as Dr Stewart"

The blonde leaned her head on Steve's shoulder "Can I go back to bed?" She whispered and yawned.

"Soon" he said and kissed her head.

Traci came in and put the cup of tea down in front of Elaine and retreated back to the kitchen where her and Holly were discreetly listening. The older woman picked up the cup and stirred the tea "So what are you going to do with this time on your hands Gail, there is a detective rotation coming up at 15, you could use this time to study"

"Can I get over being shot first?" The blonde said and looked over at her "and a month ago you wanted me to be a TO now you want me to be a detective? Come on Mom if your gonna pick a career for me can't you choose one and stick with it"

Steve rolled his eyes, he knew this was a bad idea, on Oxy his sister had no filter at all "Mom can't you leave it alone until all this is over, it's hard on all of us"

"Where's Holly?" Gail said, no longer caring about her mothers presence.

Elaine continued "We've all been shot at, she needs direction Steven, not to be coddled, otherwise she'll never amount to anything. If I didn't push her, she wouldn't go anywhere" she took a sip if her tea "She won't even take advantage of this current situation, having the Corrections Minister in her pocket would launch her administrative career but she refuses to use it" Steve frowned at his mother and Gail just rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with her, she's not..."

"Enough" Holly said standing behind her, the older woman's head whipped around to look at her "I allowed you in here to see Gail, not to sit in my home, which by the was is one of the only safe places for her right now, and put her down. I would appreciate it if you would leave, if you don't I'll have no option but to call my mother and inform her of the things you've just said about her"

For half a second panic flooded Elaine's features then the mask was back in place "Well" she said straightening her white shirt "I can tell I'm no longer welcome, Steven walk me out"

He looked from his mother to his sister who was still laying on his shoulder "I think I'll stay here" he said "I'll call you if anything changes"

Elaine put her cup down and left without another word.

"No offence you two, but I can't stand that woman" Holly said, once the door closed, as she carefully sitting next to Gail, who didn't put her head up but reached over, taking the brunettes hand and linking their fingers.

"None taken" Steve said "We know she's no picnic, we have monthly dinners with them, I go, Gail avoids it most of the time cos they pretty much go like that, she expects a lot from her, I don't know why"

"That was very poor of her, after what happened today" Traci said "I must say, I did enjoy watching you kick her out" she grinned at Holly.

"It's the only time she'll get up here, my mother won't want her anywhere near Gail now she's under protection too" the brunette said.

When his sister hadn't chimed in, Steve looked at her, she was fast asleep on his shoulder "Hey" he said to Holly "I think we should get her back to bed"

The brunette looked at her, she kissed her hand "I'll meet you up there" she got up and slowly headed towards the stairs "Good night" she said to Traci as she went.

"Night" the detective said back.

0-0-0

Holly did her best fixing up the bed with one arm, Steve appeared in the doorway with his sister in his arms again, he put her down and kissed her on the head "Thanks for standing up for her" he said and left.

The brunette crawled into bed with Gail, laying as close as she could to her. She took her hand, linked their fingers and quickly fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love each and everyone of them. Sorry about how long it's taken to get this posted, I broke a tooth last Sunday and it took till Thursday to get it pulled. So I've been on pain pills for a week now. Anyway thanks for your patience, hope you enjoy the update. Please read and review. Sorry about the crap editing everytime I look at it I see something else wrong.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I do not own any thing aside from the plot and characters I create and I don't profit from it either.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Six

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail stirred the next morning to find herself face to face with a sleeping Holly, her broken arm resting on the bed between them and the blondes arm was resting on the brunettes waist. She smiled to herself, she moved slightly and pain shot through her chest and shoulder, when she tried again, the pain also went down her back. Holly had explained the day before that the pain would probably get worse before it improved due to the impact on her body and more than likely her back would be sore as well. She again tried to moved and gasped this time.

"Mmmm" Holly mumbled half awake next to her "You okay?" She asked, her eyes opening slowly.

"Yea just sore, you were right by the way" The blonde grumbled.

"Your backs hurting and the pains worse?" She asked more awake after hearing the blonde was in pain.

"Yep" Gail said, she didn't want to move again.

"You can have another pain pill but you need to eat first"

"Maybe" the blonde said, Holly frowned at her "I'm not sure I should take them, I rattle too much about my feelings" she said with a blush and a small brunette moved her hand to Gail's cheek "I happen to like you like that, aside from the tears, you're cute when your all high"

The blonde blushed deeper "I'm not cute" she pouted.

"You are but don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Holly leaned in and kissed her nose.

Gail went quiet for a a few seconds "I do want to do this with you" she said seriously "I do want us to be together"

The brunette smiled "I do too" she said brushing her thumb over the blonde woman's cheek.

"I thought you might like to hear me say it while I'm not high" Gail said with a slight blush.

"I do, but don't feel pressured, I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything, we can take this as slowly as you want" Holly said "I know this is..."

She was cut off by the other woman's lips on hers, they kissed softly, enjoying the feeling of each other and their connection for a few seconds, Gail pulled back "I know baby" she said then added "I just couldn't wait any longer for a good morning kiss"

The brunette smiled "Okay" she said, gave the blonde a peck on the lips and slowly got up and put her sling on "Bathroom" she said to her girlfriends questioning glance.

As Holly slowly walked to the ensuite, Gail slowly got up herself "I'll see if there's coffee" she said

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Gail walked slowly into the kitchen, she found Traci cooking toast "Morning" she said as she came in.

"Hey" the detective said and turned, she watched the blonde walking stiffly "You look a little worse for wear today"

"Gee thanks" Gail said as she slowly sat on a stool at the bench "Any coffee?"

Traci grabbed two mugs from an overhead cupboard, filled them and placed them in front of Gail with the milk and sugar, the blonde gave her a look "I'm assuming your partner in crime won't be too far behind you" she explained.

"Yup" Gail agreed, she put both milk and sugar in both cups and wrapped her hands around hers "So did my mother visit last night or was that a dream?" She asked.

"That was no dream" the detective confirmed.

"Okay, so Holly did tell her off and kick her out then?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh yea, we were woken by a call from superintendent mom about an hour ago" The blonde glanced at the clock, it was only 7am "Steve's been trying to get her to leave everything alone until Kingsley is taken care of but I don't think it's really working" Traci explained.

"The only person she seems to be scared of is Holly's mom" Gail pointed out "If she pushes too hard Mrs Stewart will say something"

"You think so?" The detective said buttering the toast that just popped and handed a piece to the blonde.

"Oh yea, she doesn't like her or her low opinion of me. She's told me as much, if she won't back off, she will tell her to"

"Really?" Traci asked a little shocked.

"Yes" Holly confirmed, having heard much of the conversation as she slowly made her way down the stairs "She's told me that too" she moved over and sat on the stool next to Gail "I just spoke to her, she has no intention of letting Elaine back up here until everything's over, also after yesterday, they've called off my brother and sister visiting because it's too risking having people, aside from the officers, coming and going from here"

"Morning" Steve said coming back in the front door "I've spoken to security, before anyone comes up they will call through to get confirmation, no matter who it is" he stood behind his sister "How you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore" she said "My back hurts now"

He kissed her head "That can happen, you probably hit that door pretty hard too" he moved around near Traci "You'll start feeling better in a few days" he took the piece of toast his girlfriend offered him and gave her a kiss.

"So who's coming today?" The blonde asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Epstein and Price will be here in about half an hour then at 7.30 tonight, McNally and Diaz will be here for the night" Steve explained "Neither of you can leave the apartment until further notice"

Gail nodded, she knew after yesterday she wouldn't have any say in what was happening until it was over "Any news on the shooter?" Holly asked as she slid her good hand onto her girlfriends thigh.

"Collins and Moore managed to get a lead on a possibility through some of my contacts, Traci and I are following it up after we head in this morning"

"Good" the blonde said "I hate this" she added playing with her mug.

"I know you do kid" Steve sighed "right now, keeping you two safe is what's important"

Gail put her hand on Holly's on her leg "We know" the brunette said as she linked her fingers with the blondes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Dov and Chloe arrived, Gail and Holly disappeared to change. Steve explained everything to them, once the pair had returned, dressed, he and Traci said their goodbyes and left.

After spending the next hour in the sitting room, without being able to touch Holly and having to listen to Chloe rattle on, Gail was about at the end of her rope, the fact that she hadn't taken any pain pills didn't help either. She was glad the other officer had survived the Ford shooting, she just grated really quickly when you're in pain. The blonde decided she was in need of pain meds, her girlfriend and her girlfriends bed. She got up slowly, grunting in pain as she did "I need to lay down" she said as she headed for the stairs slowly "Hol, would mind grabbing my pills?" She called from the stairs.

"I'll just..." She said and pointed to the stairs, she grabbed her meds and Gail's "I need to take mine anyway" she said and headed up the stairs.

As she made her way up the stairs, she heard the blondes voice from near the top "This sucks" she whispered.

"Chloe is..." Holly hesitated not sure she wanted to insult the seemingly nice woman, she reached Gail who was standing on the top step.

"She's so peppy and nice and...yuck all the time" the blonde said "Sometimes she has her moments and she's a good cop, she just too much when you're in pain"

The brunette nodded, she glanced down the stairs then kissed Gail "I wish we could just cuddle up and watch a movie on the couch, kinda makes me wish we'd set up that TV you bought in the bedroom" she said as she led the blonde into the bedroom.

Gail turned and walked backwards towards the bed, holding Holly's hand in hers "Maybe I should just tell them, then we don't have to hide it and we won't get questions tonight when I want to sleep with you" she sat on the bed.

"That's up to you" the brunette said sitting next to her on the bed and she offered her a pill.

"I don't like how they make me feel" the blonde said looking at the pill.

"Take them for today, I'll call my hospitals pharmacy later and send over a script for something a little less potent for tomorrow but like you said to me, you need to use the meds to help you recover" Holly said, again holding out the pill.

"I did say that didn't I" Gail said, she took the pill, washing it down with the water on the bedside table, she laid back on the bed as the brunette took her own pills.

Holly got up, moved over to the blonde and kissed her on the head "I'll let you rest" she said going to leave.

Gail grabbed her hand "Lay with me"

"What about..." The brunette didn't get to finish.

"Dov and Chloe? Doesn't matter if they find out, I'm gonna tell them later anyway" she said gently tugging her girlfriend back.

Holly walked around to what she now considered was her side of the bed, she took off her sling and laid on the bed facing Gail. They cuddled up as best they could "I can't wait to actually be able to cuddle up to you properly" she said a little frustrated.

"I know baby, I just want to be able to pull you against me and hold you" the brunette said in agreement.

"Tonight before we fall asleep we'll swap sides" the blonde said.

"Why?" Holly asked, curious about the demand on their sleeping arrangement.

"Last night, when you were having a nightmare I could only hold your hand" Gail blushed a little "I wanna be able to hold you" she said softly.

The brunette knew better than to make fun of her girlfriend when she's being this sweet "Sounds good" Holly said and brushed their noses together.

"Tell me something about you I don't know" Gail said out of the blue.

"Well, will you tell me something about you?" She asked back.

The blonde sighed dramatically "I guess" she said grinning.

"Something you don't know" Holly said thinking "Oh I know, I dated men right up until I started med school"

Gail arched an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes really, I didn't realise until as I said, I met someone, my roommate at med school was really hot and I had a huge crush on her, that never went anywhere but it helped me figure it out" the brunette explained.

"So if it wasn't your roommate, who was your first?" The blonde asked.

"Hey" Holly said pinching Gail's side "Your turn"

"Ok ok" she said "I'm allergic to tomatoes and I hate eggs"

"Both important information" the brunette said "not very juicy though"

"Hey, you only wanted something" the blonde pointed out "you didn't specify" she brushed her fingers over Holly's cheek "So your first?"

The brunette smiled at her "My first girlfriend or first time with a girl?"

Gail rested her hand over the other woman's hand on her injured side that laid between them "First time"

"It was at a party, too much alcohol and a pretty girl named Jamie"

"Any good? The blonde asked.

"It was okay but it was also like a hallelujah chorus after that I knew for sure" Holly knew what she wanted to ask her girlfriend "Steve told me he'd caught you with girls in high school, have you ever..."

Gail blushed "Well no not really" the played with Holly's cast on her arm "Made out, got hot and heavy just never... One of us would usually back off before it went too far"

"It's okay" the brunette reassured her "Your turn"

"First girlfriend" the blonde asked, she gave Holly a smile, the brunette could tell the Oxy was starting to take hold of her.

"Just after med school when I was doing my pathology internship, she was a surgical intern. Her name was Beth"

"Did you love her?" The blonde said, she was now playing with her girlfriends hair.

"I thought I did, but I think now it was only lust" Holly answered letting the fact she'd asked an extra question go. She slipped her foot between the blondes feet, lifting her leg so she could slip her knee between Gail's "So exactly how far have you gone with a woman?" she asked as her knee came to rest between the blondes thighs.

"Well" Gail said, she took her hand from the brunette locks and moved them down Holly's body, the medication making her feel bold. She brushed her fingers over her breasts "I've done this" she said as her hands slipped under her T-shirt, moving up to cup the lace covered mounds, feeling their weight. She left one hand nestled there and the other one traveled over the brunettes hip to her ass, pulling her in tighter, pushing her own knee between Holly's legs "I've done this"

The brunette couldn't let her keep going without touching her back "Gail" she moaned and pushed her own thigh up higher pushing against the blondes clothing covered sex.

"Fuck" Gail moaned, she kissed Holly's neck "I really like your ass" she said squeezing it "you have a really great ass"

The brunettes good hand threaded into the blonde hair, she tugged her head up and kissed her passionately, after a few seconds of their tongues battling for dominance, As Holly pulled back, Gail's mouth went straight back to her neck "We need to stop"

"No we don't" the blonde whispered, she rolled onto her back and went to pull the brunette on top of her, Gail cried out in pain as she did it as the pulling put pressure on her back and shoulder "Fuck" she muttered.

Holly leaned on her good arm and extract her legs from the blondes "Bit ambitious huh?" She said with a smile.

Gail gave her a look "Maybe" she reached out and touched the fingers poking out from under the cast "I'm sorry, I just..." She spaced a little, the words getting lost in her slightly drugged brain "I want..."

"I do too" the brunette said "We're too sore right now, give it a week or two more and we'll be more up to it" she linked her fingers with the blondes "Right now I'm just glad your here"

"Me too" Gail said, she leaned in and kissed the brunette.

"I guess a little making out can't hurt" Holly said as she captured the blondes lips again, Gail's hands began to wander again, her hand began to sneak back under the fabric of the brunettes T-shirt.

The words "Oh my god" made Holly break the kiss, Gail didn't pay real any attention just moved her kisses to her girlfriend neck, The brunette looked over to see Chloe standing in the doorway slack jawed, as the blonde in her Oxy stupor continued to kiss and grope the Doctor.

Unable to unlatch Gail from herself, she spoke to the shocked officer "Can you give us a few minutes and we'll come down" Chloe, still speechless nodded and left. Holly shifted off her good arm, grabbed a handful of the blondes short hair and pulled "Owww" Gail said putting her head up, with a pout on her face.

The brunette kissed it "Chloe just walked in on us"

"Great, What the hell was she doing up here?" She sighed "I guess I should, you know.." she added but lost the last word.

"Explain" Holly offered with a smile.

"Yea that" Gail said "I'm sorry.

"Why?"

"I got carried away" she said "I just..." She again lost the words she was going to say, the meds definitely working now.

"Do you want me to come down with you while you explain?" Holly asked attempting to get her girlfriend back to the problem at hand.

"Please" Gail asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within about ten minutes they were seated in the sitting room with Dov and Chloe, each of them with a fresh cup of coffee "So" Dov said breaking the silence "You and Holly?"

"Yea, me and Holly" Gail confirmed, she glanced at her girlfriend who was sitting next to her, arm in the sling and coffee cup in her other hand "Vivienne knows and is fine with it" she added and sipped her drink.

Her friend frowned, looking confused "Who's Vivienne?" He asked.

"My mother" Holly explained "She knows about us and she's fine with it"

"So when did this start?" Chloe asked smiling at the newly outed couple.

The brunette looked at Gail, who just grinned back, she put her coffee down and took the blondes hand "Just in the last few days" Holly purposely left out details.

"How did you..."

Chloe started to ask but Gail cut her off "She's hot and smart Chloe, we like each other a lot, you don't need to know anymore than that" she said then she let go of Holly's hand and laid with her head in the brunettes lap, Holly's hand going straight to her cropped hair, running her fingers through it.

Dov watched them for a second, he had questions, but with his friend high on painkillers and under protective custody, she really didn't need to be pushed right now "As long as you're happy" he said, letting her know he was okay with it.

"I am" Gail said looking up at her girlfriend "beside the fact that someone is trying to hurt us" the blondes phone rang, preventing her from saying anymore, she pulled it out "it's Steve" she said to Holly "Hello brother" she said as she answered.

"We might have something, we went back to your place this morning with a forensic team and found a shell casing that matches the slug from your vest, there is a print on it" he sighed "it's in the system, it's from a known gang hit man"

"Shit" she said softly, looking up at the brunette "Have you bought him in?"

"We're having a little trouble finding him right now, but we're working on it" he explained "He was the lead Collins had this morning, so he was already on our radar" she could hear him moving papers "Another thing, we've got one of her exes coming in to talk, she said she might make a statement and press charges, if she does we have a history of violence and it might be enough to get her back behind bars"

"So progress?" Gail asked, she was having trouble staying with him, thanks to the medication.

"Yes, progress" he said with a chuckle "I'll let you rest"

"Thanks" she said and ended the call.

"Well?" Holly asked before she could put the phone away.

"Well, it turns out it was a hit man who shot at me and one of Kingsley's exes is coming in to possibly press charges" Gail explained, not really thinking about exactly what she was telling Holly.

"A hit man?" The brunette asked paling slightly at the thought.

"They got his finger prints on shell casing, he usually works with gangs, they know who he is" the blonde said.

"They'll get him" Dov said "there's no way he's getting in here" he added trying to reassure Holly.

Gail looked up at the now slightly trembling brunette "I'm okay" she said resting her hand on her cheek.

"Can we go back upstairs please?" Holly asked, only just holding onto her tears.

"Sure" the blonde said softly and started to get up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The hurt couple spent most of the day laying on the bed together, after Holly cried for a while and they talked about the case, they went back to alternating questions again. It eventually ended up in another make out session which lasted until, in one move, they managed to hurt both Holly's ribs and Gail's back and chest, then they stuck to learning more about each other. When it got to around 7, they realised neither of them had eaten since breakfast and headed downstairs to order dinner with the change of shift. They were laying together on the couch, the same way they had the night before, Gail on the bottom with Holly resting on top of her. The phone on the wall rang, Dov answered it, he spoke briefly to the person on the line and hung the phone back up "Andy and Chris are on their way up" he said, Chloe got up and joined him in their preparations to leave.

"Should we move?" Holly asked.

Gail shrugged her uninjured side "Why bother? We need to tell them anyway cos I'm not sleeping without you and I think the way we're laying is a dead giveaway"

The brunette chuckled "okay" she said happy the blonde wanted to be so open about them with her friends.

Gail slipped her hand into Holly's, linked their fingers then dropped a kiss onto the brunettes head.

Dov watched them for a minute, he'd never seen his friend like this with anyone. The blonde caught him watching and he gave her a thumbs up, she frowned for a second then smiled when she realised that this was him accepting that she was with Holly. There was a knock on the door, Dov let Andy and Chris in "We got your dinner" The brunette officer said.

"And your cheese puffs, coke, doughnut and ice cream fix" Chris added bringing in bags of groceries.

Holly looked up at Gail, viewing her upside down "Really?" She asked.

"Really" the blonde answered and kissed her forehead "The gnocchi is mine and the fettuccine is for Holly" she said from their spot on the couch "We ordered extra in case you were hungry" Gail didn't look at her friends, just continued flicking through the TV channels.

Andy grabbed Chloe by the arm pulling her into the kitchen "Why are they cuddling?"

The perky woman frowned "They're a couple"

"Since when?"

"A few days, Gail really likes her and she's been really nice" Chloe said with a smile.

"What about Minister Stewart? What if she finds out..."

"She knows" Gail said cutting her off as she gingerly walked into the kitchen to get plates and silverware for herself and her girlfriend "and she is fine with it" she opened up the cupboard "You could have asked me you know" she got the plates out.

"I need to go, I'll see you Monday" Chloe said to the blonde and left, figuring they needed a minute.

"I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me" Andy explained, leaning on the bench with her arms crossed.

"Just because I don't want to discuss all the Nick crap with you doesn't mean we can't have a conversation" Gail pointed out as she grabbed forks from the drawer then closed it "Yes, I'm now with Holly, yes aside from all this crazy ex thing, I'm happy, she makes me wanna be better" she picked up the stuff "Any questions?"

"No" the brunette said and he blonde left her there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dov already told his roommate by the time Gail reappeared, so that saved the blonde a conversation. Gail set Holly up with her plate of food, on the arm of couch and sat next to her eating. Chris started to fill them in on the happenings at 15, while Andy sat eating quietly. He was part way through a story about a streaker at the local hockey who had slipped over on the ice, when the brunette officer suddenly interrupted "So are you gay now?"

Holly looked at Andy then at Gail, she knew this would come from someone "That was..." The blonde wasn't exactly sure what to say "random" she said then looked to Chris "You were saying?"

He blushed slightly "It's cool, my dinners getting cold" he said tucking into the bowl of pasta.

"Well?" Andy said.

Holly didn't really know the other brunette but she didn't like her pushing Gail "Well what?" She said "she doesn't have to..." She stopped when the blonde touched her arm.

"It's okay" Gail said, she rubbed her thumb on the brunette's bicep "I haven't really thought about it but if you really want an answer I would have to say yes, I think I might always have been, I was just trying to live the life that was expected of me" she moved her hand to Holly's leg "It just took the right person for me to see it"

Her girlfriend smiled at her and Chris smiled from across the room, like Dov, he was happy for his friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Steve and Traci came in the next morning, just to check in before they went to 15, he was carrying a rather large gift bag, he handed it to Holly who took it and disappeared upstairs "Excuse me" Gail said looking at her brother "what the hell was that about?"

"You might want to ask your girlfriend" he said with a smug grin.

The blonde shook her head "Any more news?" She asked.

Steve shook his head "We haven't been able to find him yet, my gang contacts say that his crew aren't happy he took a outside contract on a cop and if they find him first I don't think we're gonna be able to connect him to Kingsley because I don't think there will be much left"

"Great" Gail said sarcastically "I guess at least if he's running scared he's not gonna try and come after us" she played with the mug in her hand "Holly was pretty freaked yesterday"

"I'm pretty freaked" Steve said "We all are"

"Who's coming today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Unfortunately, Collins and Moore, Oliver has offered to stay tonight"

"Tell him to bring Celery" the blonde suggested, the phone on the wall rang as Holly reappeared.

"What did you hide?" Gail asked taking her free hand and pulling her into her side.

"A present for you, if you behave" the brunette said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"With Collins and Moore for 12 hours, doubtful"

"Collins as in Nick your ex?" Holly asked shifting, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes" the blonde whispered, she gave her a peck on the lips "we can hide in the bedroom now Chris hooked up the small TV in there"

"Maybe" the brunette said and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

Nick and Duncan came through the door, Holly and Gail were still huddled together near the bench Andy and Chris said there good byes and headed out, Traci and Steve headed out too, promising to call if they had anymore news.

The rookie sat in front of the television, happy not to spend the day out on the street. Nick watched the couple for a few seconds then spoke up "Gail can I have a word?"

Holly looked at her girlfriend, Gail smiled at her and gave her a kiss with just a little tongue, enough to reassure the brunette and to make sure her ex knew what was happening "Go and relax, I'll make us a cup of tea" with another peck on the lips, Holly headed into the sitting room with the young cop, eyeing Nick as she went, the ex solider watching her walk away "What?" Gail said pulling his attention back to her.

"Since when?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Since none of your business, you decided someone else was more important" she said and turned to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs.

"You're not gay" he stated.

Gail laughed "What would you know?" She put the kettle on and fixed their tea ready for the water.

"We were together for a long time Gail, you are not gay" he said.

"Getting to your manhood?" The blonde asked

"Screw you" Nick said "I know you, you are not gay"

"Saying that isn't going to change the fact that I am" Gail said as she poured the water into the mugs "Look solider boy, this, believe it or not, is not about you or McStupid" she put the kettle back down "I have always questioned who I was, it never felt right with any guy, not just you. I don't know of anything right now, I'm still sorting through it myself, I do know this, I really like Holly and aside from all the crap going on right now, I'm happy" she sighed "Can't you just let me be happy without worrying about how it effects you?"

Nick looked at his feet then back to his ex "You really like her huh?"

Gail smiled at him "I don't think I've felt like this before with anyone"

He smiled back at her "I haven't seen that smile in years"

"It's her" the blonde said "She's... Well she's becoming everything"

"Look" he said "As you said, what I think doesn't matter, if your happy, I'm happy for you" he went to go.

"Nick" Gail said, he turned back "Thanks"

"No problem" he said and left.

Holly appeared at the door a few seconds later "I need you to come upstairs with me" she said seriously and left, heading upstairs.

The blonde sighed, she can understand why her girlfriend would be upset, if another one of the brunettes exes came in and wanted to talk to her then stay for the rest of the day, she would be pissed too. She quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess, grabbed their cups of tea and headed up after Holly. She found the brunette sitting on the bed, the bag Steve had bought in earlier sitting between her legs "Hol" Gail said "I'm sorry, he just... he wanted to talk, I just explained..."

"Gail" the brunette said interrupting "I don't care about Nick, it's my bed you'll be in tonight not his" she reassured her "Now, put those down then come and sit" she said patting the bed on her good side.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, put the cups on the bedside table and sat next to her girl "what is this?" She asked pointing at the bag.

"First things first, how's your chest?" Holly asked "I should check it"

"Really?" Gail asked with a smug grin, she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh honey" the brunette said upon seeing the black and blue bruise blossoming above her breast with a sizeable lump under it, she picked up the cream she had sitting next to her, it was to help the bruise to come out. She put some on her hand and rubbed in to the tender skin, Gail sucked in a breath.

"It's sore" she whispered and grimaced as Holly put the cream on.

"How's your shoulder and back?" The doctor asked.

"Still sore" she answered softly, the blonde hated to admit it.

Holly pulled a bottle of pills from the gift bag "Take two of these, they only have codeine in it, it will help with pain and won't make you as loopy"

Gail took the bottle and did as she was told, she took two and sat it on the bedside table with their cups "So what else is in that bag of tricks?" she asked as she did up her shirt.

With her good arm, Holly placed the bag in front of the blonde "What is in there, is something for you, I asked Steve to pick it up for me"

Gail looked at the brunette, shocked "Holly" she glanced into the bag "Holly" she said again when she realised what it was, it was a brand new Playstation 4 "these only just came out, there really expensive, you shouldn't have done this"

"Well I guess I shouldn't have got these either" she said pulling the games and extra controllers out with her good hand.

The blonde smiled at her "You talked to Dov about the games didn't you?" She asked as she took them and sat them next to her. The brunette smiled and nodded "It's the only way you'd know the right games to buy"

"Do you like it?" Holly asked.

Gail very gently pushed the brunette down onto her back "I love it" she said straddling her across the hips, knowing it wouldn't hurt her "You really shouldn't have"

Holly ran her hand up the other woman's thigh then up under her breast "You shouldn't have bought me a TV but I accepted it"

The blonde grabbed her hand before it reached it's destination "I'll accept it, but you still shouldn't have" she said as she linked their hands, she looked down at the brunette "Should we do your shoulder exercises?" She asked.

Holly squeezed her hand "It's gonna hurt but yea we should"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Gail, Nick and Duncan were playing a game, Holly was laying on the couch with her feet in Gail's lap, it was previously her head there, but a hit to the head with the controller had made her swap ends, she currently had her glasses on and was reading in a forensic journal. The phone on the wall rang, which shocked the group, Oliver and Celery weren't due until at least 7. Duncan dropped his controller to get the phone "Officer Peck" he called, Gail looked over "Your brothers coming up"

The blonde exited the game and stood, Holly looked at her from the other end of the couch, they both knew that if it was good news, Steve would just call. The brunette got up too, leaving the two men playing the game they both sat on stools waiting, Gail reached over and took Holly's hand, there was a knock at the door. The blonde reached over, letting the brunette go and opened it "Hey" she said as her brother came in, he put two bags of food and his briefcase on the bench.

"I thought you might want some food" he said, going to pull the food out.

"Steve" Gail said "what's wrong?"

He stopped and looked at her, he sighed "We found him" he pulled the file from his briefcase "in the boot of a car, seems his gang wasn't happy, there was that note on the body" he said pointing to the piece of paper in the file.

The note said 'We've taken care of it'

"So now we have no way of connecting them?" Gail asked looking up at him, handing him back the file

"Without his word, unless it went from her account to his, no" he sighed "We've got forensic accounts looking but were pretty sure it was a cash payment"

"Fuck" the blonde whispered.

"What about her ex?" Holly piped up.

"Well" he looked at his sister then back to her girlfriend "She came in and Traci talked to her, she will only agree to giving a statement if it is guaranteed she goes behind bars and she refuses to press charges" he shook his head "She has her so spooked, we explained that if she did press charges we would be able to keep her in but she still didn't want to do it"

Gail sighed "How did they know where I lived?"

"We figure he must have followed you" Steve said.

"So, we're back to square one?" The blonde asked, she reached out and took Holly's hand again "this is getting ridiculous"

"I know" the detective said "It's fucked up but right now, you're both safe"

"And we're stuck here" Gail said angrily.

"Gail" Steve said.

"Yea our own safety, I know that it..." She stood up, letting go of the brunettes hand "fuck this" she said and went up the stairs.

He went to follow her "Leave her" Holly said "She'll cool off"

"I'm sorry" Steve said "I can't change things, I just wanna keep you both safe"

"I know" the brunette said "She hates not being able to control things"

He pulled his phone out and checked the time "I need to get back"

Holly stood up "I'll take care of her, just keep at it, you'll work it out" she said patting his arm.

"Look after her" he said.

She nodded and walked up the stairs to find Gail sitting on the top step "Hey" she said.

"Hey" the blonde said back.

"It's not his fault"

"I know" Gail sighed "I'm..." She looked up at Holly "Sorry" she said, she stood and moved down the stairs "That wasn't fair to you"

"Gail"

The blonde pulled her into her arms "I should remember this isn't about me, I'm sorry"

Holly wrapped her arm around Gail, she smiled "I'm okay Hun, are you okay?"

The blonde moved her hands to her girlfriends face "You are amazing, this is..." She kissed her, unable to express herself with words.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Gail had settled down, they ate and resumed playing games, well the blonde did, Holly went back to reading. At 7 Oliver and Celery arrived, Nick and Duncan left, the witch disappeared into the kitchen, determined to cook them something reasonably healthy. The TV was on a movie and the hurt couple was laying in their usual position on the couch. Oliver came over and sat on the other couch "How you feeling?" He asked the blonde.

Gail picked up Holly's hand "Considering what's going on, we're okay"

"I'm sorry we can't do more, Steve, Sam and Traci are working on this with every spare moment, something will come up, we'll get her"

"I know" the blonde said "It's just hard being stuck here" Gail said tugging Holly into her.

"Get it darlin I do"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N - The face off is coming...


	7. Chapter 7

0-0-0-0-0-0

Little unsure about this one but hope enjoy.. I will apologise in advance for random capital letters I know it can effect the tone of the story, I write on my iPad and the stupid updated operating system has started an issue that it randomly places capitals here and there I tried to get them all sorry if I missed any. Anyway thanks for all the awesome comments and please enjoy. Oh and leave a review I love reading them and the inspire me to write faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Seven

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been over a week since Gail had been shot at, as before, not much progress had been made with the case against Katherine, they would get leads, then people would refuse to talk. It seemed she had spent years covering her bases in case this happened and seemed to be one step ahead all the time. They had resorted to just watching Kingsley to see if she made a move and making sure Holly and Gail were safe. Come Sunday, the blonde walked into the kitchen, her brother and Traci had stayed that night and spoke "Holly has an appointment tomorrow at the hospital" she announced.

"Good morning to you too" Steve said, he was sitting at the bench reading the paper.

"Coffee?" Traci offered.

Gail signed "Yea, can I get one for Holly too" the other woman nodded and the blonde turned her attention back on her brother "She's suppose to have X-rays and to get the cast off and be fitted for a brace" he looked at her confused "She needs to go to the appointment"

Finally understanding her, he put the paper down "No" he said.

"It's only a quick trip to the hospital" Gail pointed out.

"She can't go" Steve said "After what happened to you, it way too risky"

"Really?" The blonde countered "You don't think I know that? Come on Steve were both going stir crazy here, we've been staring at the same walls for over a week now" she sighed "I'm not asking for a trip to the mall here, just a quick escorted drive to the hospital, there for an hour tops and back"

"Gail" Traci said in her mothering tone as she placed the mugs in front of the blonde "We know this is hard but it's just too dangerous"

The wall phone rang, Oliver was downstairs. Gail grabbed the mugs and bailed on the conversation, she headed back upstairs. She heard the knock on the front door as she closed the bedroom one. She put the mugs of coffee on the bedside table and slid back into bed behind her sleeping girlfriend, her arm slipping around her middle, she kissed the slightly exposed shoulder and started to work her way up to her neck. Holly moaned slightly and snuggled back towards Gail, who continued kissing up her neck, she moved her hand from the brunettes waist, moving it up her body slowly. They still hadn't made love, between their injuries and the fact that they were never really alone, it hadn't felt right. They made out a lot with some groping and touching, things between them were getting more and more intense and harder to regain control. When her hand came to rest on Holly's breast, Gail couldn't resist a slight squeeze, making sure to brush her nipple as she did "Mmmmmm" The brunette murmured "Gail" she sighed. The blonde smiled into her neck and continued the caress, Holly's hand came up to cover her own, she added pressure causing Gail to squeeze again "You're a tease" the brunette moaned.

"Probably" the blonde said into her neck.

"Definitely" Holly reluctantly took her hand and Gail's off her breast and rolled onto her back, the blonde linked their fingers "Morning" she said to the blonde.

"Morning Beautiful" Gail said back and kissed her softly "So I told Steve about your appointment tomorrow and asked that we still go"

Holly nodded "What did he say?"

"A big fat no" the blonde said playing with her hand "Oliver's here, I'm thinking he might be more agreeable"

"Maybe we should just get the surgeon to come here" the brunette said a little concerned.

"Are you worried or you don't want to push them?" Gail asked sending the hesitation in Holly.

"A bit of both" the brunette confessed "I'm scared that if we push for this and something happens they'll never forgive themselves"

The blonde smiled at her, Holly had only known the people she considered her family for a few weeks and was already worrying about them, she moved so she was above the brunette "How about this, we talk to Oliver, no pushing, if he says no we'll get the doctor to come here"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, if it isn't my favourite rookie and future Forensic Pathologist for 15 division" Oliver said as the now dressed pair appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well yours and a lot of others" Holly said "plus I won't be the only one"

"No but you'll be my favourite" the older man said with a smile. The brunette let go of Gail's hand and headed into the kitchen "Peck, how are you feeling?" He asked patting the stool next to him. Steve and Traci were on the other side of the bench.

"I'm fine" she said sitting next to him "Going a little stir crazy being stuck here but aside from that" she looked at Holly, making them coffee "I'm great"

"We were just discussing Holly's and your request to go to her appointment tomorrow" Oliver said.

The brunette handed Gail's coffee to Traci, who passed it over, she walked back around to sit on the last stool at the end of the bench, between the siblings. The blonde reached over and rested her hand on her leg "Ollie, we both need to get out for a bit, we know it's a risk for everyone as well us but she's stopping us from living our lives and it's wrong"

"So was her attacking Holly and shooting you Darlin'"

Holly flinched at his words, Gail gave her leg a reassuring squeeze.

"We talked about it" Steve said "And we also contacted Minister Stewart" he added looking at the brunette, who nodded to confirm she knew why they had called her and that it meant that what they decided was going to be the last word on it "We all agree it's a risk..."

"But?" The blonde said before he could continue.

He frowned at her "We all agree it's a risk, but we also agree it's a reasonable request and she would have no idea about the appointment so it's not that higher risk"

"So we can go?" Holly asked.

"Yes, you can go" Oliver answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Gail said as she walked into the bedroom later that day to find Holly using her laptop, laying on the bed "whatcha doing?" She asked standing at the end of the bed.

The brunette looked up and pushed her glasses up onto her head "Not much" she said "Just looking at some accommodation in Niagara"

"Planning a trip?" The blonde asked smiling and sitting on the bed.

"I was thinking, once this is all over we could go away for a few days" she explained "You know give us something to look forward to, so we're not so focused about what's happening now"

Gail leaned over and gave her a kiss "Sounds great" she said brushing their noses together.

Holly's put her hand to the blondes cheek "it's not too fast?" She asked.

Gail chuckled and gently put her head on the brunettes chest "We've been together almost 24/7 since we met, let alone since we've been together. I think we can handle a few days away"

Holly blushed a little, she grabbed he back of the blonde hair and tugged her head up "I didn't want to make you feel pressured"

"I don't feel pressured at all, horny, but not pressured"

The brunette let go of her hair, slapped her ass then pulled her head back down into a passionate kiss before she could speak.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning there was a flurry of activity at Holly's apartment, Sam and Andy were going to be the ones to drive them to the hospital and had arrived at 8 to take over for Dov and Chris. They had organised between 15 and 27 division to have a few officers wearing plain clothes in and around the hospital just in case. They had already sat Gail and Holly down and gone through the plan, they were to go into the hospital then to X-ray, the hospital was aware she was coming and had cleared a block of time around the brunettes appointment to ensure that no one would be there aside from the technician, then a private room was set up for her to see the surgeon afterwards. Afterward, they were coming straight back. Even though the whole thing was set out with military precision, both women were just happy to get outside of the apartment. They left right on 10am, they were in the back of a squad car, both in vests and Gail had been given her service weapon just in case. The trip to the hospital went off without a hitch, they were whisked to a nurses lounge so holly could fill in the appropriate forms, naming her girlfriend as her emergency contact so no one would question her presence. A nurse walked them to X-ray and left them in a side room to wait for the tech. When it took more than ten minutes, Gail got worried "Something's wrong" she said.

Holly, who had been made to sit in a wheelchair looked up at her "Maybe, they're just finishing the last patient"

"There aren't any" the blonde said "It was cleared before we came down, Swarek checked with the nurse"

The blood drained from the brunettes face "But they were watching her"

Gail pulled her phone out "Fuck, there's hardly any service" she said shaking her phone, she sent off a quick text to Sam, hoping it gets through. She put her hand on her gun, took a calming breath and reached for the door handle.

Before she could touch it, Holly's hand grabbed it, she stood and pulled the blonde against her, not caring that it hurt, her hand went to her cheek "I love you" Gail said softly to her.

Shocked from hearing the words she was about to say herself, the doctor quickly recovered and said "I love you too" she kissed her and sat back in the wheelchair as the blonde resumed her former position.

As Gail touched the door handle moving it slightly, the door flew open and struck her in the face, with a sickening crunch, she fell backwards her head slamming into the door on the other side of the small room. Katherine appeared in the doorway holding a handgun, Holly froze on seeing the woman who almost killed her, not willing to go down without a fight, the dazed and bleeding blonde jumped to her feet and tackled the red head into the other room. They landed on the floor next to the X-ray bed. Gail landed a punch to her face before Katherine managed to flip her over, she banged to blondes head on the ground making her see stars, as she got up to get Holly, Gail tackled her again this time hitting her ribs and knocking the wind out of her, they landed in a heap on the ground, the blonde sat over her and laid a half a dozen hard punches to her head with both hands, not having cuffs and wanting to get her girlfriend away, Gail got up, slipped her gun from its holster and headed for the other room, she brushed her nose, which crunched and was bleeding "Come on" she said holding out her hand to Holly, she put her gun in the front of her pants.

As the brunette took her hand and got to her feet, she froze wide eyed as Gail felt the cold metal at the back of her head "I don't think you're going anywhere" as the blonde went to turn, the gun moved and Katherine hit her with it, knocking her out cold.

"NO" Holly screamed.

"SHUT UP" Katherine said holding the gun to Holly's head.

"What the fuck it wrong with you?" Seeing Gail knocked down had changed the fear to anger in the brunette.

"I get what I want" the red head said smugly.

Holly got down and rolled Gail onto her side so she could breathe properly "Get up" Katherine said.

"Fuck you, shoot me I don't care" she said trying to think of a way to stem the blood flowing from the blondes nose and head.

The red head moved the gun to Gail's head "How about I shoot your little girlfriend instead?" She said.

Holly stood, looking down at the blonde "fine" she said defeated, she knew no matter what happened they would find Gail and help her. Katherine directed her towards the door.

She looked out the door and saw officers in the hallway in both directions "Katherine Kingsley" they called, she lifted the gun and shot up and down the hallway, sending the officers ducking for cover, she shoved Holly back in the room.

"FUCK" she yelled, she pointed the gun at the brunette "Sit"

Holly looked over where Gail was, she was now awake, sitting up with her back against the wall, she was as white as a sheet, bleeding from multiple places on her face. The brunette knew if she didn't do as she was told her ex would take it out on the blonde so she sat on the X-ray table.

"Call them off" Katherine said to Gail "You called them, call them off now" she added eerily calm.

The blonde held up her phone, the glass was smashed and the screen was black "I can't" she slurred.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do we know?" Steve said jogging in behind Sam and Sergeant Bailey who were standing at the admin desk just outside X-ray.

"She's got both of them in the X-ray room as far as we can see on the security cameras, Gail still has her weapon and they're both alive" The ETF officer explained.

"Why doesn't Gail do something?" Steve asked.

The ETF Officer turned the monitor so he could see, his sister was sitting on the floor with her head back against the wall, he could see the blood "Fuck" he muttered.

"Exactly" Bailey muttered.

"What the hell happened?" The red head detective turned to Swarek "This was suppose to be quick and quiet"

"27's officers were on her this morning, she left the house not long before we left and they lost her in traffic, by the time they called it in I got this" he said showing him the text Gail had sent through, it said '10-33 in X-ray'

"Smart sis" Steve said under his breath.

"We called ETF and bolted down here to see her, stick her head out. We called out to her and got shot at for it" Sam explained "not much has happened since then, but she refuses to talk to us"

Bailey interrupted "The only way out is through that door" he said pointing to the double doors that she had tried to come through "the door on the other side is covered by two men and locked from the outside"

"Oliver's on his way" Steve said "The Minister has been called and I would expect she won't be far behind him"

"How do you wanna handle it?" The ETF officer offered him control, something he wouldn't normally do.

"This is your thing man" the redhead detective said "that's my sister and the woman she loves in there, I can't..." He trailed off.

"I get it" Bailey said patting his shoulder "We'll get them back"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was still on the floor, she was conscious but fighting her rolling stomach, breathing deeply. Her nose had stopped bleeding but the gash on her forehead was slowly seeping. All of her focus, that wasn't on keeping her breakfast in her stomach, was on Holly, who was sitting, head drooped, on the X-ray bed. Things had been quiet for a few minutes, Katherine was pacing and looking at her phone periodically. Occasionally she would stop and look at Holly and then resume pacing. The blonde was trying to wait for her vision to clear, she knew she would have only one shot at Katherine and she wanted to be sure she went down. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them, it was still fuzzy but might be improving.

Holly glanced at Gail worried, she knew the blonde was bleeding and had to have a concussion from the multiple blows to her head, she could see, through the blood, Gail looked almost grey and the pace of her breathing meant she was fighting nausea. A loudspeaker crackled to life "Katherine Kingsley, please answer the phone" After which, the phone on the wall started ringing.

The Katherine picked up the phone "GO TO HELL" she screamed into it, she moved over in front of Gail "You had to do it didn't you" she grabbed her by the face "You had to call them"

"They would have come anyway" the blonde croaked out.

"Bitch" the red head said, she pulled back and kneed Gail in the face, then pistol whipped her again.

Holly couldn't take it anymore "Katherine" she said. She froze before she could hit the blonde again "Kate" the brunette said again, bile coming up behind the word.

"What?" She said turning, Holly could see that Gail was still conscious, barely but still awake.

"Why are you doing this?" The brunette asked, wanting to take her focus off her girlfriend, maybe distract her a little so the ETF officers could do something.

"You screwed around on me then dumped me" Katherine said, she moved away from Gail and leaned on the wall across from Holly.

"One, I never cheated on you and two, what gave you the right to attack me?" The brunette said, the anger she held for the woman in front of her for the last three weeks was bubbling to the surface again.

"You are a fucking liar" Katherine said pushing off the wall stalking towards Holly "You were a lying cheating bitch, that's what gave me the right, and on top of that you left me"

Gail was watching from across the room, wishing she had the power to do something, she was barely able to stay awake, let alone shoot the bitch threatening the woman she was in love with, with that thought, she lost control of her stomach, she grabbed the nearby bin and vomited.

Both Katherine and Holly looked over, the brunette wanting nothing more than to go to her side and help her, she fought the urge and continued talking to the menacing woman in front of her "Who am I suppose to have cheated with?" She asked bringing the focus back to her.

"That bitch" she said, pointing at the vomiting woman with the gun.

"I didn't meet Gail until the day you beat me within an inch of my life" the brunette said.

"Bull shit" she said back "You left Holly" she shook her head "no one leaves me" she stalked over to the blonde against the wall, the bin between her legs and her head down "Now she's in the way"

A voice rang out in the hallway "Kingsley, you have ten minutes to release your hostages or we will be forced to take action"

"Say goodbye" she said to Holly as she pointed the gun to Gail's head.

"No please" the brunette begged "please I'll do anything" she started crying.

The red head laughed "Of course, now you'll listen" she cocked the gun "Too late"

Holly could only watch in horror as a shot rang out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Katherine collapsed onto the ground screaming, grabbing at her leg, Gail had managed to pull her weapon and shoot her in the knee at point blank range. As she went down, she dropped her gun, the blonde grabbed it and crawled as far as she could until Holly landed almost on top of her sobbing. ETF stormed in, searching and securing the red head. Oliver came in after them and the doctors took Katherine away for treatment with about five officers in tow.

Holly had regained her senses and was trying to check over Gail "Sweetheart" she said tipping her face up so she could look at her as she did Oliver appeared beside her with a wheelchair.

"Let's get you two out of here" he said and lifted Gail into the chair.

As they went to leave the hurt blonde pointed to the bin, the brunette grabbed it just in time to catch the vomit. As they left they were only stopped by Steve, who kissed the top of her head "You did good" he whispered against her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Four hours later, Gail was admitted for observation, she had a fractured eye socket, broken nose, stitches in her forehead, both hands wrapped as they were cut and bruised from the fight and a grade 3 concussion, thankfully she had no major brain swelling and no bleeds in her brain. While Gail had been having an MRI, Holly went, had her X-ray and saw her surgeon. She was now wearing a brace on her arm for the next four weeks and was able to get around without the sling, as long as she did no major movements with her shoulder just yet and continued the exercises. She was sitting at the sleeping blondes bedside holding her hand. She had to wake her hourly to ensure she wasn't getting any worse, she asked general memory questions when she woke her, the staff was happy to let the brunette do it due to her qualifications. They had pretty much been left alone, as everyone else had been too busy sorting out the mess. Holly had seen her parents, who were now helping with the incident. Oliver, Steve and Traci had checked on them a few times.

"Gail" Holly said softly, brushing her hair off the lump of gauze on her forehead "Baby, come on, you need to wake up for me"

The blonde shifted slightly "I wanna sleep, my head hurts" She said sleepily.

The brunette smiled, relieved that she woke up "I know baby, you can go back to sleep I just need to ask some things first"

Gail slowly opened her eyes, one was almost shut from the swelling, she looked up at Holly, the love was shining in her glazed, bloodshot eyes "I love you" she slurred softly, squeezing the hand in hers.

The brunette smiled at her "I love you too" she started on the list of questions "What's your name?"

"Gail Peck" the blonde answered, she looked at Holly's other hand "hey, your cast and sling are gone" she said.

The brunette frowned, they'd had the same conversation every time she'd woken her up, some short term memory loss was to be expected with this grade concussion, just as long as it didn't get worse "Yea the doctor fitted me in"

Gail reached out and played with the brace "So you're getting better?"

Holly nodded "A couple more weeks I'll start rehab to make sure it all works properly then back to work"

"Niagara here we come" the blonde said sounding almost drunk.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her "What day is it?" She asked.

Gail looked confused for a moment, like she knew the answer but couldn't reach it, she looked at Holly worried.

"Take a second, relax" she reassured her.

The blonde closed her eyes for a second then looked at Holly "Monday" she said.

After going through all the questions, Gail went straight back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour and a half and another concussion check later, Steve, Traci and Oliver turned up to find Gail asleep with Holly sitting next to her holding her hand, just watching her.

"How is she?" Steve whispered.

The brunette stood and kissed her already bruised cheek and went to lead them outside the room, not willing to wake the hurt blonde any more than she had to "I'll stay with her" Traci offered.

"Thanks" Holly said and headed out, the men following "she's stable, she has a grade 3 concussion, fractured orbital bone" both males frowned at her, she rolled her eyes "eye socket" she explained "and a broken nose. Her face will be pretty sore for about six weeks but the concussion should clear up in a few days barring any complications"

"Good" Steve said, happy his sister was okay "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" Holly said crossing her arms as best she could.

"We need to get both of your statements on what happened as soon as possible" the detective said "I'm sorry"

The brunette doctor shook her head "Gail can't, she asked me what happened when she woke up" she told them "I didn't tell her anything but she's having enough trouble remembering what day it is right now, she may not remember what happened in much detail" she sighed "she was struck multiple times at least an hour before shooting, that puts her well into the concussion before she shot her" Holly sighed "She might never remember it"

"Hey darlin, it's okay" Oliver said moving forward "How about you come and I'll take your statement now, while it's still fresh. Steve and Traci will sit with her"

The brunette looked to Gail's brother then to the door of Gail's room. She looked up at the nearby clock and nodded "I need to be back in half an hour to do her hourly check" she said.

Steve disappeared into her girlfriends room "I remember those from my recent head injury, they wake you up and wanna play twenty questions" he put his arm around her shoulders gently "We'll be back in plenty of time" he added leading her away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Oliver, true to his word, got her back with five minutes to spare. The trio stayed while she woke and checked the blonde so they could say hello. Once Gail was settled and back asleep, they were about to leave when two familiar female voices could be heard arguing outside the room. Steve and Holly exchanged a look and headed for the door. They walked out to see there mothers fighting verbally.

"You cannot stop me from seeing my own daughter anymore" Elaine Peck almost yelled "You've already been doing it for weeks"

Vivienne scoffed "And with good reason, the poor girl has been threatened, shot at and beaten and you seem to think that's a really good time to lecture her on her life choices and her career" she moved closer to the Superintendent as she spoke.

"Will you both SHUT UP" Holly said, stepping between them, yelling the last two words "We are in a hospital, you know, the place with the sick people" she rubbed her forehead with her good hand "Gail is asleep and we've both been through enough shit in the last four weeks to last us a lifetime" both women looked at the doctor shocked, Steve gave her a look of pride "Neither of you are going in there tonight" she said, moving to stand in front of the door.

"You have no right" Elaine said.

"Are you sure about that?" Holly said, she turned went into the room, grabbed the chart off Gail's bed and came back out, she flicked it open to the pages that had, emergency contact and next of kin "What does that say?" She asked showing the Superintendent the page where Gail's scrawling handwriting was.

Elaine clenched her jaw "Holly Stewart" she read out.

"And..." The brunette prompted.

"Girlfriend and or Partner" the redhead woman growled out.

"Right" Holly said closing the folder "This gives me every right while Gail is in this state to prevent you from upsetting her"

"I would never..." Elaine started.

"Bullshit" the brunette turned her back on her girlfriends mother as she spoke to her own "I'll call you when we get back to the apartment tomorrow"

Vivienne kissed her on the forehead "I'm just glad your both safe" she gave her a quick hug, shot the superintendent a smug smile and left.

Holly turned her attention back to Elaine "I'll have Gail call you once she's up to it"

The older woman gave the brunette a once over, obviously gauging her chances on getting past her tonight. After a few seconds she gave her a curt nod and left, stalking down the hallway as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Holly let out a huge sigh, she turned back to the door, Steve stopped her and held hid hand up for a high five. She didn't leave him hanging, she smiled and slapped hands with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly stirred and looked at her phone, it was 6am. She looked over at her girlfriends bed, at about 2am she had moved from the chair next to Gail to the empty bed in the room, her ribs could no longer take the pressure. A nurse had taken over the hourly observations so she could get some sleep. She got up slowly and check the sleeping blondes chart, her vitals were good, she was stable and would more than likely be released by lunchtime. She moved back to the chair next to Gail, sat down and gently picking up the blondes wrapped hand.

"Hey" Gail said, trying to open both eyes, only succeeding with one as the other was swollen shut.

Holly lifted up their joined hands and kissed the blondes exposed fingers "Morning" she said softly "How's your head feeling?"

Gail gingerly felt the wad of gauze on her forehead "How bad is it?"

"Well, you have a grade 3 concussion, slight intracranial swelling" when the blonde frowned she realised she was talking like a doctor "sorry" she said with a blush And started over "You've got a grade 3 concussion, slight brain swelling, a broken left eye socket, a broken nose, about 5 small stitches in your forehead and also grazes and bruises on your knuckles on both hands"

Gail sighed "I must look terrible"

Holly smiled at her, she was just happy they both survived the encounter "I think you look beautiful"

"Come here" the blonde said, the brunette stood up and leaned over, the kissed softly, being careful not to touch noses.

Holly pulled back "I love you" she said as she sat back down.

Gail smiled, it hurt but she couldn't help it "I remember that, I love you too, I'm sorry I said it when I did I just..." She paused "I wanted to make sure you knew"

"I already knew that and I get why you did, I was about to say it myself" the brunette explained then asked "What do you remember?"

The blonde thought for a minute, then spoke "I remember everything up until we said I love you then I... think something hit me..." She stopped again, trying to remember "I just... After that it's really fuzzy" she looked at the brunette "did I puke in a bin?" She asked.

Holly nodded "That is the concussion"

"I think I..." Gail couldn't grasp anything else in her mind "I don't really remember anything else aside from talking to the nurse about an hour ago, she told me we were safe cos I freaked out a little"

"It's okay" the brunette said squeezing her fingers "If you remember that it means your starting to retain memories again which is good"

The blonde played with the brace on Holly's arm with her free hand "Your cast and sling are gone" she point out. The brunette frowned "I've asked that a lot haven't I?" Gail said looking sheepish, Holly was sure she would be blushing if you could see it past the bruises on her face.

"Yea, I saw the doctor, I've got this for four weeks then rehab and back to work" the brunette explained.

"Niagara first" the blonde reminded her.

"You said that every time you asked" Holly said "At least your consistent" she added with a chuckle.

"What happened with..." Gail started to ask, the brunette went to answer and she stopped her "No wait" she pulled a face "You're not suppose to tell me anything until someone takes my statement"

"That's what Oliver told me last night when he took mine" Holly said.

"Oliver was here?" The blonde asked.

"Yea he, Steve and Traci were..." She trailed off "Shit" the brunette muttered and let her head drop down on the bed "Please don't hate me" she said into the mattress.

Gail put her free hand on Holly's head "Why would I do that?" She asked confused.

The brunette didn't look up and mumbled something into the bed that she couldn't understand "What was that?" The blonde asked.

Holly sat up looking guilty "I kind of outed you to your Mom last night"

Gail's eyebrows shot up, a move she instantly regretted due to the pain, she gingerly touched the gauze with the hand that had been on her girlfriends head "How the hell did you manage that?" She asked and to the brunettes surprise, she sounded more amused than angry.

"She was outside your room, fighting with my mom, I told them both to shut up and that neither of them were getting in to see you. Your Mom asked what gave me the right to stop her so I showed her your chart where you put me as your emergency contact and girlfriend and said that you gave me the right"

Gail laughed "I wish I'd seen it"

"You're not mad?" Holly asked.

"Nah, you saved me a conversation. I do, however, look forward to seeing how she takes the fact that I'm sleeping with the Minister's daughter" the blonde said with a grin.

"Sleeping with?" The brunette said with a fake pout "What happened to I love you?"

Gail grabbed the front of Holly's shirt, she pulled her down close and softly kissed her "that too and when I say sleeping, I mean sleeping"

She let go of the blondes hand, gently running her fingers gently through her short hair "Hopefully once we've both recovered enough that will change" The brunette assured her.

"You better believe it" Gail said tugging her shirt again, pulling her lips back to her own.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later, Gail was released from the hospital on the condition that she stay under Holly's supervision for at least the next 72 hours so the brunette could watch her for any complications. Holly called Steve to get him to pick them up, Gail had called and ordered a new phone but it wouldn't be delivered to the brunettes apartment until the next day. The blonde insisted that they head to 15 Division so she could give her statement as she didn't like not knowing what happened. Not wanting to walk through the front door, Steve parked in the sally port and they went in through booking.

"Hey" Chloe said as they walked in "I'm glad you're both okay" she said.

"Thanks" Holly said and Gail actually smiled at her.

They walked around to Oliver's office, the brunette walking on the side that was open to the bull pen as she knew her girlfriend was a little funny about the way she looked at the moment, with good reason "I'd hate to see the other guy" He said standing and giving Gail a hug "Good to see you're okay Darlin" he said into her shoulder.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"Okay so I'm assuming you're here to give your statement so you can go home for some peace and quiet" He said sitting back down.

"Yea" the blonde said "I really don't remember much though" Gail sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"It's okay, whatever you can us" Oliver said "Thanks to the hospital security cameras, yesterday was all recorded so we got everything"

Holly stood behind her girlfriend and put her hands on her shoulders "I know you need to do this alone, I'm gonna pop down the cafe down the road to get us some lunch" Gail looked up at her and curled her finger, asking for a kiss, the brunette leaned down, gave her a quick gentle kiss then she looked at the man sitting opposite them "Can I get you anything?" she offered.

He smiled at her, they were a cute couple and he could see how much they cared for each other already "No thanks I'm good, Celery made stew last night so I'm all set"

"Call if you need me" Holly gave her a kiss on the head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's one of the good ones Peck, don't you screw it up" Oliver said.

"I have no intention of it" Gail said as she leaned back in the chair.

"So what do you remember?" He said as he opened his notebook, getting straight into it.

"We got to the hospital, I helped Holly fill in some forms then we headed down to X-ray, we were in one of those little rooms off to the side, were you change into a gown" she took a breath, her head was hurting "It was taking way too long, so I sent a text to Sam telling him that there was problem. Then I went to open the door and it slammed me in the face, I think I hit the other door or the floor, I'm not sure" she sighed "after that it's almost all gone, I remember vomiting in a bin and a gunshot and..." She closed her eyes for a second "... Katherine screaming I think"

"That's it?" Oliver asked, not really surprised.

"Nothing else there, I don't remember much until this morning and even then it's still fuzzy" the blonde explained.

"Okay" he said and closed his notebook "Do you wanna know what happened?"

Gail nodded "Come on" Oliver said, they both stood and headed for the parade room.

"Wow" Sam said when he saw the blonde.

"Impressive huh?" The blonde asked with a slight smile.

"I think you might win bruise of the month if not the year" he joked.

"I need to show her the footage from yesterday" Oliver said interrupting the conversation.

Sam cued it up, Gail watched the entire thing unfold, she watch herself fighting with Katherine, the threats to both of them, the extra blows to her head and the moment that really shocked her was seeing herself shoot the redhead through the knee "I guess I'm off till I'm cleared"

"It was a good shoot" Sam said "You saved both hers and your life, had you not taken the shot, we don't know what she could have done, she might have killed you both"

"She's alive?" The blonde asked pulling her legs up on the chair and hugging them to her chest, her wrapped hands aching.

"Yea, she was in surgery last night. Steve and I are going to interview her soon" Sam said "Don't worry Peck, she'll be locked up now, no more danger to you or your girl"

"Good" Gail said "So what happens now?"

"Well aside from the fact that you two are now free to do what you please" Oliver said with a smile "she'll be transferred to prison when she's well enough, the paperwork was handled first thing this morning. Aside from the earlier assault on Holly, yesterday adds assaulting a police officer, intent to kidnap and attempted murder because she was intending to shoot you"

"Will it stick?" The blonde asked worried.

"She won't see the outside of a cell for a long time, we'll make sure of it" the senior officer assured her.

"All done?" Holly asked as walked in the parade room with a paper bag with food and a plastic one with bottles of juice, she noticed Gail was curled up in a chair, she walked over to her, put the bags down and ran her hand gently through her hair "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"My head hurts" she said looking up at her "Can we go?"

Holly looked over to Oliver for confirmation "We're done for now, SIU might want to talk to you but with your concussion and the fact that it was all on tape I doubt it"

"It was a good shoot" Sam added "I wouldn't worry go home and rest"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope the fight came across okay and hope you enjoyed the update. Oh and I looked up the toronto police radio numbers and a 10-33 is an emergency situation for anyone who wondered. And yes I will deal with how Katherine knew where they were.

thanks for reading please review, definately more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

0-0-0-0-0-0

hopefully the long update makes up for how slow the update was , I've come to the end of what I've hand written for this fic, I have no intention of stopping the story yet, it just may take a little longer to update. Hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review, reviews feed the muse. please excuse my rambling I'm half asleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own or profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Eight

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within about ten minutes they walked in the front door of Holly's apartment. Steve had dropped them off, the brunette had a quick word with the security downstairs asking that all visitors be approved and announced before being allowed up, until further notice.

"Nice to finally do this without the entourage" Holly said as she put her bag and keys on the bench.

"Mmmm" Gail responded and she laid on the couch.

Holly walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of her "Do you want something for the pain?" She asked.

"Please" the blonde said "I feel like someone's using a jackhammer on my face"

The brunette kissed the top of her head "I'll get something" she said and headed upstairs for some pain meds.

While she was gone, there was a knock at the door, which confused Gail as Holly had just told the security to announce visitors, she got off the couch not wanting the brunette to answer it just in case, she checked the peephole and wasn't surprised to see Holly's mother, she would be the only one they would let through. She unlocked and opened the door "Hey Mrs Stewart" she said leaning on the door, as the older woman came into view.

"Oh my god" she said without thinking and covered her mouth.

"I get that a lot" the blonde said, sarcasm in her tone, she already knew it looked bad, she'd looked in the mirror at the hospital.

"Mom" Holly scolded her mother from behind Gail.

"I'm sorry Gail, it's just..."

"I know" the blonde said stopping her from apologising more. She turned to the brunette.

Holly handed her two pills and a bottle of water "I can't give you Oxy unless you really need it, it's not good with a concussion, this is the one I got for you it should help take the edge off"

"Thank you" she said softly, she looked between the mother and daughter "I'm gonna go up and lay down for a bit" she said.

"Okay" Holly agreed and gave her a peck on the lips.

As she walked away, Vivienne called "Gail"

"Yea" the blonde asked wearily as she turned.

"Thank you for saving my daughter again" she said sincerely.

Gail looked at her girlfriend "Anytime" she said with a tired smile and disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mother and daughter moved to the kitchen "Tea?" Holly offered.

Vivienne nodded "She doesn't look well" she commented looking towards the stairs.

"Of course she doesn't, she had her face smashed by the woman who put me in the hospital and not even an hour ago, she found out that she was the one who shot her" the brunette said defensively as she slammed cupboards and drawers as she made the tea.

"Hey" her mother said "I didn't mean it like that, I would expect her to look unwell, I was just expressing concern"

"Oh" Holly said blushing a little "I just..." She trailed off a little "yesterday was terrifying, I guess right now... I wanna protect her" she said trying to explain her reaction "When she held the gun to Gail's head... I thought..." She didn't manage to finish, she sobbed and fell into her mothers arms.

Vivienne started to lead her to the couch but decided to take her upstairs. As soon as they walked into the bedroom, Gail looked up from her phone and sat up "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing that the brunette was sobbing into her mothers shoulder.

"She needs you" the older woman said, she led Holly to the bed "I'll be downstairs if you need me" Vivienne said and disappeared.

The blonde almost protested, unsure what to do, she was all out just dealing with her own feelings half the time "Come here" she said to her sobbing love as she settled back into the bed. Holly moved to her, laid on the bed facing her, Gail pulled her in as close as possible without hurting her and the brunette buried her head in the blondes chest, sobbing "Shhhh Baby it's okay" she said softly, rubbing her hand up and down her back "I'm here" she let her cry it out, whispering words of love and comfort. Holly's braced arm was around Gail and her other hand was fisted in her shirt, holding on as tight as she could. As the sobs began to lessen down to the occasional hiccup, the blonde kissed her head and pulled back slightly "Sweetheart?" She said tugging her head up, she brushed some of the tears away "what bought that on?"

Holly sniffed, she pointed to the bedside table near Gail at the tissue box. The blonde rolled and got it, when she rolled back, the brunette sat up, crossed her legs and cleaned herself up. Gail rested her hand in the brunettes lap, her fingers gently rubbing her thigh. When Holly was done, she picked up the blondes hand and linked their fingers "When you came upstairs, Mom said You didn't look good and I snapped at her"

Gail was a little shocked, in the entire time she had spent with the brunette over the last four weeks she had never really heard her snap, the only person she had snapped at was Elaine and she bought out that reaction in everybody.

"When she said she was just concerned, I tried to explain why I snapped and I just..." Holly sniffed again barely holding back the tears and dropping her eyes from the blondes to their joint hands in her lap.

"Hey" Gail said, as much as it made her dizzy and her head hurt, she sat up, mimicking the other woman's position and took her hand again. She put her other hand under her chin and tilted her head up, making their eyes meet "This is just me okay, you can tell me anything and we'll sort it out together" she let her chin go and rested her hand on the brunettes leg.

Holly gave her a small smile "For someone who says their bad with feelings, you have a knack for saying the right thing"

"Only with you" Gail said and have her a soft careful kiss "Now what's going on in that smart brain of yours?" She lifted her hand to the brunettes cheek and left it there, her thumb stroking the skin softly.

"Yesterday..." Holly sighed heavily "I can't get the image of the gun to your already beaten head out of my brain. I just..." She took a breath, she didn't want to cry again "I only just found you and I almost lost you again" she sighed and whispered "I don't wanna lose you"

The blonde knew what part of this was, she knew her girlfriend was terrified of her job, she'd already told her that, unsure how to help reassure her properly, she offered the one thing she knew she could "I could quit" she said, she let go of Holly's hand and put both hands on her cheeks "I could quit being on the streets, take a administration position or quit altogether, go back to collage, maybe find something else" she leaned forward and gingerly rested her head on the brunettes "I'll do anything to help you to not be scared"

"No" Holly sighed out and pulled back to look at her love, shock had prevented her from speaking until now "You can't do that, this job, it's part of who you are" as much as hearing her say that she would quit made her heart leap with joy, as the woman she loved would be safer, she knew what it meant to her, she may not have wanted it in the first place but Gail was a cop and deep down she would always be a cop. Holly took both of the blondes hands from her face "You listen to me" she said, looking into her one open eye "You will do no such thing, you are a police officer and its part of what I love about you, as long as you swear to me you will do everything in your power to come back safe to me after every shift I can handle your job" she squeezed her hands "this isn't about that, this is about the crazy woman I was involved with, who yesterday, almost killed you" she hiccuped tears back "she could have killed you" she whispered her eyes dropping down again.

Gail unthreaded their fingers and put her hands on the brunettes cheeks pulling her eyes back up to meet her open one "Hol, I'm a Peck, I will never go down without a fight and when it comes to you, I will fight for you and us the hardest" she ran her thumb over her cheek "Don't you get it?" Holly shrugged, the blonde continued "Baby, I'm sure that you are it for me, I don't think I've ever felt this way with anyone" she smiled "well I know I haven't and strangely enough it doesn't scare me" she leaned in and carefully kissed her.

Holly moved and laid down, tapping the bed, wanting Gail to do the same, the blonde complied and they cuddled up "I think..." The brunette looked into the blondes bloodshot eye "Officer Peck, you have ruined me for anyone else, I love you" she said "I got scared, it will take time for me to not be scared. Now we can go out and do things I'll make another appointment with a therapist, maybe it will help"

Gail kissed Holly's nose "It helps me"

"You still see a therapist regularly?" the brunette asked.

"Well, certain visits are part of the job" the blonde sighed "After the whole Perick thing, I just..." She stopped, she really hated appearing vulnerable.

"Hey" Holly said, gently rubbing her sore hand up and down her girlfriends back "It's only me" she gave her a lopsided smile.

Gail gave her a small grin back, she was right, it was only Holly, her girlfriend and the woman she is in love with, she started to explain "After that whole situation I was in a bad place. I had nightmares every night, i hated the dark and I took it out on everyone. They all looked at me like i was fragile or damaged, I hated it so I got really mean. My Dad talked to me after I turned up at their house, blind stumbling drunk, screaming, yelling and smashing things" She closed her eye for a second, the pain in her head was still there, the pills her girlfriend had given her had helped, but all the emotional talk wasn't really helping her. Right now, Holly was more important than her pain so she continued telling her story "I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just using the alcohol to try and forget everything. He convinced me I needed help, I started seeing her twice a week at first then once I was feeling better, we dropped the appointments back, now I go once a month unless i have an issue" she thought for a second "You should give her a call, she deals with these types of cases, with abuse, assaults and that sort thing"

"I will" Holly said and very carefully gave her a kiss, then something occurred to her "Is my mother still here?"

The blonde shrugged "When she bought you up, she said she would be downstairs"

The brunette rolled her eyes "I was hoping it would be just us this afternoon"

Gail gave her a smile "Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about that, just before you came up I got a text from Traci, they want us to meet them at the Penny tonight.."

Before she could say anymore before the other woman spoke "No, with your head like that, one knock could cause you serious damage to your nose or your eye" the doctor inside her surfacing.

The blonde went to snark at her about not being that fragile until she saw the look of worry in her girlfriends eyes "I never said we were going, I was going to ask if they could stop by here for a while after shift tonight, just to prove to them I'm okay" Gail asked, she was running her hand through Holly's hair.

The brunette took the hand and sighed in relief "As long as we aren't going to a crowded bar I'm happy Hun" she kissed the blondes hand "Tell them to come after they're finished tonight, if they want they can bring alcohol and we'll order pizza or something"

Gail surged forward and kissed her, then almost as quickly jumped back, holding her face.

Holly couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped "That hurt didn't it?"

The officer gave her a filthy look, well the best one she could do with a swollen face "You suck"

"Maybe you'll find out some day soon" the brunette gave her a careful kiss and got up, when she moved and the blonde didn't she looked back and Gail was in a daze, worried she asked "You okay there?"

The blonde flushed red and pouted "Now you suck more"

"Got a visual huh?" Holly asked as she went towards the bathroom.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Gail said, admiring the brunettes ass as she left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is she okay?" Vivienne asked as Gail walked into the kitchen, she had obviously been baking, there were freshly cooked chocolate chip cookies on the bench and she was currently washing up the mess.

"She's scared and a bit screwed up over this, she just needs some time" the blonde said, not wanting to betray Holly's confidence or to worry her mother too much.

The older woman nodded "It's all to be expected" after putting the last dish in the rack, she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel "Have you heard from your mother since last night?"

Gail smiled and sat on a stool "Hol told me what she did, I probably won't hear from her until I contact her"

"I have to say, I did enjoy watching Holy put her in her place" Vivienne said with a grin.

"No one I've dated has ever stood up to her like that"

"Well they should have" Holly said walking in the kitchen with a large first aid kit, she put it on the bench and opened it. It was full of medical supplies.

"Wow" the blonde said "You keep a whole hospital in there?" she remarked with a grin.

"Hush you" the brunettes said and turned Gail so she was facing her "I need to check your head" she said pointing to the wad of gauze on her forehead "And your pupils"

"Do you two want some tea?" Vivienne asked.

"Please" Holly said, she pulled out the flashlight and checked, the blondes open eye "We'll ice the other one before I check it" she said and put the light away.

She started pulling the thick patch off Gail's head "Ouch" the blonde complained then turned to the older woman "Yes please"

Holly took come sterile wipes out and cleaned her head, Gail watched her as she did. She put a smaller waterproof dressing on it then pulled out a tube of cream, putting it in the blondes hand "This will help with the bruising, put it on three times a day"

As she moved towards the fridge, Gail grabbed her good hand "You okay?" she asked softly, the brunette had been in doctor mode since she'd come in the room.

Holly gave her a smile "Just tired love" she said and walked to the fridge. She pulled out an ice pack, wrapped it and came and stood back in front of the blonde. She put it on Gail's eye, her other hand resting on her cheek "Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off"

"Owww" the blonde whined.

"I'm sorry, I just want to be able to see those beautiful eyes" she whispered and gave her a careful kiss, she pulled back, packed the kit back up and went to put it away.

Gail blushed at Holly showing that much affection in front of the brunettes mother, but considering how her girlfriend had been upstairs she left it alone, she leaned over the bench and grabbed on of the freshly made cookies.

Holly's mother placed a cup of tea next to her and patted her shoulder "I'll leave you girls to it"

"Okay" the brunette said as she came back into the room.

"Your brother and sister are flying in again this weekend"

Holly sighed "Really?"

"I put them off last time, they just want to see that your okay" Vivienne said as she pulled her jacket on.

"Can't you just tell them?" the brunette grumbled, Gail gave Holly a grin, she knew what avoiding family was like, the brunette couldn't help but smile back.

"Holly Stewart" her mother said "I expect both you and Gail on Sunday for lunch at 11" she walked over to her daughter and kissed her head "I'll call tomorrow to check in" she left without anyone saying anymore.

"So we have plans on Sunday" The blonde said breaking the silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, After calling the blonde officers therapist and getting an appointment for the next day, the pair were laying on the couch, cuddled together watching a movie. Holly was laying against Gail again as with their injuries this was still most comfortable for them both.

"Hol" the blonde groaned weakly.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked looking up.

"Pain" she said her free hand holding her head.

Holly sat up and looked at her, whatever part of her face wasn't bruised was almost grey "Is it just pain or do you feel sick too?" she asked resting her hand on the blondes on her head.

"Mainly pain" Gail said through gritted teeth "a little bit sick and my head is killing me" her eyes were closed, with the ice, they had managed to get the swelling down to the point that the eye would open.

The brunette quickly retrieved a few things from the medical kit and sat on the coffee table, putting the things next to her "I need to check your pupils" Gail looked at her "make sure its not a change in the concussion"

"Okay" the blonde whispered.

Holly checked her less damaged side first then her swollen eye "I'm sorry" she said as she pulled the eyelid open and flicked the light across it. The brunette sighed in relief "Your pupils are fine" she put her hand on Gail's cheek "I'll get you something"

Gail laid back, closing her eyes as Holly went upstairs. She reappeared a few minutes later with a vial, a needle and an alcohol wipe "What's that?" the blonde asked when she looked at her girlfriend.

"Oxycodone injection" she said as she measured out the dose "Your doctor and I thought you might need it" she capped the needle and tore open the wipe.

"Joys of having a doctor for a girlfriend" Gail said closing her eyes again, then something occurred to her "I thought i couldn't have Oxy?"

"If the pains too much and you're monitored it's okay" Holly slipped the shoulder of the hoodie off the blondes arm, lifted the T-shirt sleeve and cleaned her skin "You might wanna call off the troops, this will hit you pretty hard, you'll either be asleep or out of it" she said as she injected her.

"It's okay" Gail said as her girlfriend fixed her clothes "They won't stay long and I don't wanna put it off cos they'll just keep calling and annoying me. I wanna get it over with" the blonde said sounding annoyed.

Holly smiled as she picked up the rubbish and went to the kitchen "Is Traci calling before she gets here?"

"Yea, why?" The blonde asked.

"So I can order the pizza before they get here" she explained.

"Oh" Gail said "Don't forget to get..."

"At least one with a barbecue base because your allergic to tomato, I remember " Holly said from the kitchen.

"You're the first one" the blonde said "Why are you out there?" She asked "Get your sexy ass back here"

The brunette grinned, the meds were starting to work, meaning the blonde would be feeling better very shortly and with the officers from 15 showing up it could be interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

About ten minutes after the injection, Gail was out cold on the couch, snoring softly. Holly considered calling Traci and cancelling the whole thing but the blonde had insisted she would be okay so she didn't make the call. She had set up the kitchen bench with plates, glasses and napkins, ready for their visitors. After that, she made herself coffee and sat on the floor, leaning on the couch, with a pillow behind her to protect her ribs, so she was close to the blonde, with a few outstanding patient files that weren't completed before everything happened.

Within about half an hour, Gail started whimpering in her sleep, obviously distressed, Holly reached out and took her hand "Gail...Honey" she said softly "It's okay, it's just a dream" she got up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hol?" the blonde asked sleepily looking up at her.

"You were dreaming" the brunette explained.

"Oh" Gail said with a sigh, still obviously disorientated from the dream.

"How's your head feeling?" Holly asked as she pushed the blondes hair back, off the dressing on her head.

The blonde thought for a second "Better" she said then grinned and added "Floaty"

Her girlfriend chuckled, she knew Gail was well under the effects of the pain meds, the glazed over look in her eyes confirming it.

"Lay with me" the blonde said and tried unsuccessfully to use their joined hands to pull the brunette down onto the couch with her.

Before Holly could say anything, Gail's phone, which was on the coffee table, rang. The brunette picked it up with her bad hand and glanced at the ID before offering it to the blonde "It's Traci" Gail waved at her to answer it "Hi" she said, as she did the blonde started running her fingers around the fabric at the bottom of Holly's T-shirt, her fingertips just brushing the skin underneath.

"How's the patient?" The detective asked.

Gail released the hand she was holding and slipped it under the brunettes shirt "Not particularly patient and rather high right now, so don't be surprised..." Holly stopped speaking when the blondes hand settled on her breast, Gail sat up to try and kiss her but the brunette pushed her back down, reached in her shirt and grabbed the wandering hand from her breast.

"Don't be surprised by what?" Traci asked when the doctor didn't continue.

"Don't be surprised if she's asleep or says and does wildly inappropriate things" she said mostly to the amorous blonde in front of her as she held the phone with her bad arm and fought Gail off with the other.

"Okay, should we still come?" The detective asked.

"She says yes, so yes" Holly said as she grabbed the officers hand that was tracing the inseam of her jeans towards the top of her thigh.

"Steve and I just need to drop Leo with the sitter, we should be there in about fifteen minutes, everyone else will be about ten minutes later" Traci explained.

"I'll order the pizzas" the brunette said as she pulled Gail's hand away from her bra for the third time.

"See you soon" the detective said and ended the call.

Holly dropped the phone and straddled the blonde on the couch "Must you feel me up while I'm on your phone with your friend"

Gail ran her hands up the brunettes thighs then up her body back towards her chest "They were calling out to me"

"And here I thought you were an ass woman" Holly said as the hands came to rest over her breasts, she didn't move them this time, her eyes half closing at the caress.

"Oh don't worry" the blonde said one hand leaving her girlfriends breast going straight to her behind "I still adore your ass, I could just live right here"' she said moving her hand across the fabric covered mound and pointing between her breasts.

"How I ever thought you were straight..." Holly murmured under her breath.

"You thought I was straight?" Gail asked, she moved both hands and started running them up and down the brunettes body.

"Well maybe, for like a minute when I was concussed" Holly said "that and you did date just guys for a long time before me" she leaned forward effectively laying on the blonde but still straddling her.

Gail rolled her eyes "I wasn't straight then, maybe more bi but I think I'm more into loving the ladies now" her hands running up and down the brunettes back.

"Ladies?" Holly questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Just one lady" the blonde said as her hand dipped down and grabbed the brunettes ass.

Holly leaned down and kissed her softly, Gail pushed forward wanting to deepen it but the brunette dodged it not wanting to hurt her, she moved to the blondes neck, kissing and sucking the flesh there. Gail tugged on her behind and rocked her hips up to meet Holly's, they both moaned. When she did it again the brunette moaned "God" into her neck.

Gail released her behind, determined to kiss her, she pulled her head from her neck, as she moved in the phone on the wall rang, the blonde rested her head back "Fuck" she muttered, frustrated.

"You invited them" Holly reminded her, she gave her a quick careful kiss, untangled herself and got up to get the phone.

Gail grabbed her good hand, stopping her "Thank you for letting them come"

The phone stopped ringing, the brunette squatted down next to Gail "Anytime" she said and kissed her forehead "Anyway, it's better than taking you to a bar where someone could run into you"

"Plus it smells better here" the blonde added.

Holly chuckled, she gave her a kiss, went and called the foyer to let Traci and Steve up, then rang through the pizza order.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Steve was through the door first, carrying bags of soda and alcohol, after putting the bags in the kitchen, he took a beer and went straight to his sister, who was still laying on the couch "How are you feeling?" He asked as he lifted her feet and sat, resting them in his lap.

"Like someone slammed a door in my face and pistol whipped me a few times" she said quietly so Holly wouldn't hear as she was in the kitchen with Traci.

"If it's any consolation, you look like shit" he said with a chuckle, she ground her heel into his thigh "You wanna beer?" He offered her as he picked up her foot to stop her hurting him.

"Yea" Gail answered liking the idea.

"No" Holly said from near her head, the blonde looked up at her, upside down "You have a beer with that injection and we might as well just head straight to the hospital and you shouldn't drink with a concussion anyway" the brunette said in her doctor tone.

"Sorry" Steve said blushing, embarrassed that he'd even offered it to her.

Gail just continued to look up at her with a goofy grin and love shining in her bloodshot, glazed over eyes "I love you baby" she said honestly.

Holly froze, she looked from Traci to Steve, they both looked a little shocked by the blondes declaration but smiled at her "I love you too" she said and kissed her on the forehead, next to the dressing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within about half an hour, the others had arrived. Sam and Andy were first, bringing beer, then Oliver and Celery, the witch pulled Holly aside and gave her a healing tea that would help them both and also one to help her sleep, when asked how she knew what she needed, the other woman had just smiled and headed back to Oliver. The last to arrive was Dov, Chloe and Chris, Nick had sent his apologies, he claimed it was other plans but they all knew better, being in the same room with both his recent exes and their current partners was something anyone would want to avoid.

Within about ten minutes, they were all littered around the room, Traci, Steve, Celery and Oliver were sitting on the larger couch, Dov, Chris and Chloe were on the floor and Andy and Sam were sharing the armchair, her on his lap. Gail was still laying in the couch she was before but now her head was resting on a pillow on Holly's lap. They were currently telling rather embarrassing stories about Gail "So we were trying to catch this guy" Chris said "Dov went left, I went right, Gail took the middle, she managed to corner him but had to take him down, so she tackles this naked dude right into a pile of garbage"

The brunette raised and eyebrow "bet that was pleasant"

"Get's better" Dov said "turned out he was drunk and puked on her when they hit the ground"

"Yuck" Holly said looking down at the blonde on her lap.

"It was" Gail said, determined to change the subject off her screw ups, she looked at her brother "So big brother what's been happening with the case?"

"Which one?" Steve said, stalling as he took a long drink of his beer, almost finishing it.

"Seriously?" The blonde said.

He looked at Traci, Sam who was across the room then to Oliver who nodded at him "Alright" Steve said and drained his beer "Sam took Kingsley's statement, she owned up to what happened at the hospital.."

"But?" Holly asked, knowing he was hesitating.

"She still denies the initial assault on you" he watch the brunette frown then continued "We have both Gail and Officer Moore's statement, her clothes with your blood on them and her finger prints on the hockey stick so the case will be pretty open and shut. She'll go away for sure, minimum of ten years and anywhere up to thirty depending if they believe her intent was to kill either of you"

"But we'll both have to testify" Gail stated, she was still looking a her brother but took her girlfriends hand and linked their fingers.

"Yes" Steve said "Unless she pleads guilty"

The group went silent for a minute, the immediate threat might be gone but this whole thing was far from over for them.

The phone on the wall rang breaking the sombre mood "I'll get it" Traci said.

"It'll be the pizza" Holly explained.

"We'll go down and pick them up" Dov offered, pulling Chloe up and nudging Chris, indicating he should follow.

Once hey were gone Oliver spoke "I need you both to come down tomorrow, I have some leave forms for Gail and there's a few things with the case we need to talk about"

The blonde looked at him "Like what?" She asked

"Don't worry about it now Darlin, you just rest, we'll talk tomorrow"

"But..."

Steve cut the blonde off "Mom turned up at 15 today" he said knowing she would be easily distracted at the moment.

"And she was beyond pissed" Oliver added with a chuckle.

"Is this because of last night?" Holly asked.

"I would say so" the Sergeant said "but don't worry about it, we can handle Elaine"

"What did she want?" Gail asked.

"We don't need to talk about it now" Steve said "We've got it handled, with a bit of help" he grinned and winked at Holly.

The blonde looked up at the brunette with a frown "What do you know?" She asked.

Holly released her hand and put her arm on her stomach and brushed her fingers over her side "That I love you" she whispered.

Instantly distracted, her gaze softened "I love you too" Gail said then took some of the brunettes hair between her fingers "Your hair is so soft"

Andy chuckled remembering the day at the hospital "Wait for the lamp karaoke" she said when they looked at her.

As the group started talking amongst themselves, the blonde rolled over so she was facing Holly, her now hidden hands going around her girlfriends waist "You okay?" The brunette asked quietly, running her fingers through Gail's cropped hair.

"Tired" the other woman said wearily, closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go up to bed?" Holly offered.

"No, let them stay, they need the down time, these last weeks..." She trailed off.

The brunette wondered if she'd dozed off "Hun?" She said softly.

"Yea, sorry what was I saying?" She asked sleepily opening her eyes.

"Let's put you to bed" Holly said.

"I'm only going to bed when you are" her hands slipped up under the brunettes shirt, resting on her bare back but holding on tightly.

"Okay" Holly said, she let Gail have her way and relaxed, running her fingers through the blonde locks.

0-0-0-0- 0-0

By the time they returned with the pizzas, Gail was out cold, still with a firm grip on Holly. Once they were all settled with their pizza, Chloe broke the silence "So how is she, really?" She asked the doctor.

"Battered and bruised, she has a broken nose, fractured eye socket and a nasty concussion. The pain is pretty acute right now and will be for the first couple of weeks, She'll be sore for about four to six weeks while the breaks heal, after that, they'll probably want to test her vision just to make sure it wasn't compromised, she should recover fully" Holly explained.

"So she'll be back soon?" Andy asked.

Oliver spoke up "I doubt she'll be cleared to be out in the field until the breaks fully heal, it's too risky" he said.

"Desk work" Sam said.

"Unfortunately, neither Gail or her mother will like it but that's just too bad, our girls been through enough. No field work until I receive a clean bill of health from her doctors" he said and winked at Holly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After finishing eating and chatting for a while longer, Holly had Steve carry the now deep asleep guest of honour to her bedroom.

"Sorry guys" she said when they reappeared "She had a dose of heavy pain killers before you arrived but she wanted to see you anyway"

"It's okay" Oliver said "Give me a call tomorrow before you come in, I'll make sure those forms are ready" he said getting up and pulling Celery to her feet "We should hit the road anyway, early shift" he said.

Everyone else said pretty much the same and within about ten minutes, Traci and Holly were standing in the kitchen washing up while Steve took the pizza rubbish and the trash down for the brunette, the detective was washing with the doctor drying the dishes "Everyone's asked about Gail but how are you holding up?" Traci asked as she handed her another plate.

"I'm alright, my ribs are healing well, not as tender but still sore. My arms doing well, I've got most of the movement so after I little rehab I should be back to full function and work within the next month" Holly explained.

"That's good, how about emotionally?" Traci asked as she gave her a glass.

"I'm doing okay I guess considering, I'm having some nightmares and getting upset easy. I've got a therapy appointment tomorrow with Gail's therapist" the brunette said, aware that the detective knew about the blondes therapy.

"That's good" Traci put the last dish in the rack and emptied the sink, she turned, dried her hands on a towel and leaned on the sink "You looking forward to starting at the lab? We could certainly use some new blood down there"

"I can't wait" Holly said putting the towel down "Not that I don't like working for the hospital, it's just what I really love doing"

"I get it" the detective said, just as Steve came in.

"Do you two want a coffee or tea before you go?" The brunette offered, as she put the jug on to boil, intending on trying a cup of the sleep tea Celery had given her before heading to bed.

"I would love to but we need to go get Leo from the sitter" Traci said as she picked up her coat and bag, they all walked to the door, Steve opened the door, his girlfriend stopped "If you need anything, your worried or just need someone to talk to, give me a call" she said pulling the doctor into a hug.

Holly accepted it happily "I will I promise"

Once they had left the brunette made her tea and relaxed on the couch. She glanced around the room, she really needed to do some unpacking, try and make the place look more lived in. She thought maybe if they had some time tomorrow she'd stop by the storage unit her mother had put the stuff from the house in and grab a few things.

She had just finished her tea when Gail's sleepy voice bought her back from her thoughts "Hey you" she said as she sat next to her.

"Hey" Holly said, lifting her good arm so the blonde could snuggle in next to her, wrapping her arm around her.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"Well, you didn't even make it to till they got back up with the pizza, they ate and talked for a while. Traci and Steve stayed and helped me clean up"

Gail slid her hand under Holly's shirt and around her "You coming to bed?" She asked, she sounded a little off.

The brunette tilted her head up so she could see her face "You feeling okay? Your a bit pale again"

"Pain's coming back" the blonde sighed "I think that's what woke me up"

Holly kissed her "Come on, by the time we go up and get ready for bed it'll be time for another injection"

She pulled away and stood, she tugged Gail to her feet and they headed upstairs to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Around 5am, Holly woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright, squeezing her eyes closed trying to get the images from the nightmare out of her head.

"Are you okay?" Gail's asked from beside her.

The brunette let out the breath she was holding "Yea" she said, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

The blonde ran her hand over Holly's back, trying to reassure her "Bad dream?" The brunette sighed and nodded, Gail could see the movement in the dim light "Lay down sweetheart" she said "let me hold you" Holly laid with her back to her girlfriend and Gail moved up behind her, she dropped a kiss on her shoulder and moulded herself to the brunette and wrapped her up in her arms "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Holly whispered back. She took the blondes hand and linked their fingers and bought them to her chest, now wrapped up, safe in each other's arms, they quickly dozed off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on love, we need to get a move on" Holly said as she walked into the bedroom to try and wake Gail again, she had woken around 7 not feeling well thanks to the pain. The brunette had given her the lighter pain medication and she had easily fallen back to sleep but it was now almost midday and Holly's therapy appointment was at 1. The brunette was hoping she would be able to drop Gail off at 15 before she went so the blonde wouldn't be sitting alone waiting for her, if she slept much longer, they would have to do the appointment first.

Gail was asleep on her stomach, her damaged face turned to the side, Holly crawled up the bed and rested her body over her girlfriend back carefully "Baby" she said softly and kissed the bare patch of skin at the back of her neck at the top of the tank top she had worn to bed "We need to go soon"

"We need to sleep" The blonde replied sleepily.

"Oliver said you need to go sign your leave forms and talk about something to do with the case, I thought I could drop you there to do it while I went to the doctor" the brunette explained.

Gail's hand came out from under the blankets and rested on the back of Holly's head "I wanna come with you" she said and wiggled, indicating to the other woman she wanted to turn. The brunette lifted up, resting her weight mainly on her good arm, once the blonde was facing her, she settled back against her.

Holly looked into Gail's bloodshot eyes, the hits to her face had been so hard it burst some of the blood vessels "I'm just worried you'll get sick of me" the brunette confessed softly as she was gently brushing down the blondes wild bed hair.

"I think you've got that backwards, sweetheart" Gail said, her hands running up and down Holly's back "I'm the person people need space from" she added and looked away from her girlfriends worried gaze, her old insecurities showing.

"Hey" Holly said , she put her fingers on Gail's chin and gently bought her gaze back to her, she gave her a soft kiss "I don't need space from you, I just don't want to push you too hard okay?" The blonde nodded, but her eyes still held doubts "I want you to take time, if you need time" the brunette said, her hand slid from the blondes chin to her hair, smoothing it back down again, she smiled at her "but in saying that, I also want to have you around as much as possible. I love you and part of that means I want to be with you all the time, I was just worried that if I told you you'd freak out a little"

Gail smiled finally "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to make you think I doubted you it's just..." The blonde wasn't sure how to explain.

"Old fears?" Holly offered.

"Yea" Gail agreed and wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her close "anyway why would I freak out, i didn't with the crazy ex, so telling me you want to be with me all the time isn't likely to"

Holly beamed at her, she leaned in and kissed her gently, not putting too much pressure into it "Okay now that's sorted, how are you feeling now?"

Gail shrugged "Okay, I've got what feels like a hangover and a very sore head and face"

The brunette went to shift off the blonde but she held onto her "I'm sorry, the hangover is from the pain meds it can happen, we'll try to keep you on the lighter stuff today and only use the heavy ones when it's bad"

"Okay" Gail agreed, she was the doctor.

"We should get up" Holly said looking over at the clock.

"I still wanna come with you to the doctors, even if it's just to be there after" the blonde said.

The brunette gave in and nodded "Come on" she gave her a kiss and got up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Holly Stewart" the therapist called from her doorway. The couple were sitting, holding hands in the office waiting room "Hi Gail" the doctor said.

"Hey Lena" the blonde said back to the doctor as she came over to her.

"You've looked better" she said stopping in front of her "Am I seeing you soon?"

She asked in a way that made Gail thankful she had already made an appointment "Friday" she said "Today, we're here for Holly" she gave the brunettes hand a squeeze and let it go "Hol, this is Dr Lena Scott, Lena, Dr Holly Stewart" Gail said.

Holly stood and shook her hand "We should get started" Lena said and headed to the door.

"Hey" the blonde said softly, the brunette turned "I love you"

Holly leaned down and kissed her "I love you too"

0-0-0

Once they were in the room and settled, Lena spoke first "As I'm sure you're well aware this is a safe place, anything you say here stays between us"

Holly nodded.

"So how about we start with why your here today?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After explaining everything from the last four weeks, talking about the events and also the developments between her and Gail, Dr Scott offered Holly a cup of tea, which she accepted, she looked up at the clock "It's been over an hour" she commented.

"Yes, I usually clear at least two hours for new patients"

"Oh" the brunette said "So am I crazy?" She asked jokingly.

Lena smiled at her "Do you think you are?"

Holly rolled her eyes "I walked into that" she took the tea as the doctor handed it to her and sat back in her chair "I think I'm suffering from a very mild case of post traumatic stress but nothing bad, the nightmares are hard"

"Tell me about them"

"Well, after the first assault it was all reliving the event, every detail I can remember from the moment she came in until Gail stopped her" the brunette explained.

"And after?" Lena asked.

"Since what happened on Monday, I've been having another one"

"So you still relive the first one and have this one too or is it part of the original?"

"It's separate, Monday and last night, I had both waking in between" Holly explained.

"And what's the second one?" The therapist asked.

"We're in the X-ray room again, Gail is on the floor and it's like I'm reliving it until the moment she puts the gun to Gail's head, instead of Gail shooting her in the knee, she shoots Gail in the head" the brunette told her and shook her head as if to try and get rid of the image.

"Why do you think the ending is different?"

"I'm putting my fear of losing her into the dream" Holly said holding back a little.

"Possible" Lena said with a nod, she watched the brunette for a second, sensing she wasn't telling her everything.

Holly shrugged.

"Well" the therapist started "Gail's a police officer, her job is inherently dangerous no matter what you do she will, once she's back on the job, face these dangers again. Could it be the fear of her returning to that?"

The brunette nodded, Lena had said exactly what she'd been thinking "Can I ask you something and have you give me your honest opinion?"

Lena smiled "I will always be honest, otherwise this isn't going to work"

"True" Holly agreed "Do you think mine and Gail's relationship is real or just a side effect of the intense weeks we've shared?" She asked.

"What do you think?" She asked back, the brunette went to protest but she stopped her "I will tell you what I think, I would just like to hear your thoughts first"

Holly sighed "I love her, the few times we've been away from each other over the last few weeks, I've just wanted her to come back. She's really quickly become very important to me, I'm just worried that it became intense so fast because of what happened"

"But do you feel that it's a symptom of the stress or do you feel these intense feelings for her all the time?" Dr Scott asked.

"All the time" the brunette said.

"There's your answer" Lena said "In my professional opinion, I would say what you and Gail feel for each other is very real, you've discussed your feelings and professed your love and even told those close to you. These aren't the actions of two people who don't have real feelings for each other" she explained "and as long as you both support each other and keep the lines of communication open, I don't see why you can't have a happy healthy long term relationship"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The door opened and Gail sat up from where she had been laying on the couch "Hey" once she was vertical, her head started to spin "Whoa" she mumbled and laid back down, both hands gripping the sides of her head.

Holly was instantly at her side, she squatted down next to her "You ok?" She asked, brushing her hair away from the dressing on her forehead.

"Moved to fast" the blondes eyes were closed and she was still holding her head.

"Oh Honey" she said, the brunette looked up at the doctor, who was watching concerned "Can I get a glass of water?" She asked, she looked back to Gail "Truthfully, out of ten, how bad is your headache?"

"About a four" the blonde answered wearily.

"So about a six or seven" Holly stated, already knowing of her girlfriends tendency to understate pain. Lena put her hand on the brunettes shoulder and handed her a bottle of water "thanks" she said taking it.

"Let the receptionist know if you need anything else and I'll see you both on Friday" the doctor said and disappeared with her next patient.

Holly pulled a small pill container, opening it and taking a pill out "Take this" she said.

"What is it?" Gail asked opening her eyes and finally moving her hands, the dizzy feeling starting to subside.

"Just something mild, you have to sign forms, I can't give you anything stronger until we get home" the brunette could almost kick herself for calling her apartment home, she was hoping the blonde missed it.

"Okay" Gail said, she took the water and the pill, quickly popping the pill "As long as I get to be with you, you can give me what you like when we get home" she made I point of emphasising the last word hoping that Holly would take the hint that she heard what she said and didn't care.

The brunette smiled, getting the point "Do you think you can get up now?" She asked.

"Yea, slowly" the blonde said starting to move.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Oliver said standing up as the couple came into his office "How are my favourite girls?" He said moving around his desk, directing them back out "Peck your looking..." The blonde eyed him "sore" he finished.

"I look like one big bruise, the only reason my eye is open is because we keep putting ice on it" Gail said.

"You look good for someone with a severe concussion and a broken face"

"Gee thanks" the younger office said sarcastically.

The older man put his arm around her, looking to Holly who was on her other side, the blonde gripping her hand "How are you both really?

"Still pretty sore" the brunette answered.

"Glad this is over" Gail added "just wish the aftermath wasn't all over our bodies"

Oliver sighed as he led them into the parade room "Well part of the reason we called you down here is we're not entirely sure it is over"

"What?" Holly said the blood draining from her face.

The blonde turned to her "Sit" she said getting her a chair, knowing the brunette had to be panicked, she turned to her boss "what the hell do you mean your not sure it's over?" Her head was hurting but right now she didn't care "Is she being released?"

"No" her brother answered walking in the room, Traci and Sam following "it's done with her, we think she may have had an accomplice" Steve stood on front of her "sit" he said, seeing she wasn't looking well.

"What the hell is going on?" Gail asked him as she sat.

"We analysed the footage yesterday and we handed it off to SIU this morning, did you notice the entire time she had you two, she constantly looked at her phone?" Steve asked.

"Yea actually" Holly said starting to get over her initial panic "It was like she was expecting a call or something"

"We think it was because she had help from someone"

The blonde looked up at her brother "So why is SIU involved?"

"Because" Oliver said "this person works for the police department"

"It would explain how she knew where you lived and when you would be there and how she knew when and where you'd be at the hospital" Traci said.

"So are we under threat again?" The doctor asked worried.

The officers looked at each other "What?" Gail asked.

"We don't want to have to put you back in protective custody, your staying in a secured building so it's not completely necessary, what we will do is put some surveillance on you, just until we can find out more or until SIU finishes their investigation" Steve explained.

"Great" the blonde said "just when we thought we were safe, it could be someone from 15 couldn't it?" She asked "How do we know this person won't be on the surveillance team?"

"Darlin, SIU went through 15 today, cell phones, computers, everything. We know the leak is from 27" Oliver explained "They have a good idea of who it might be. There is an officer who they haven't been able to contact since the incident and hasn't turned up for her shifts"

"Who?" Gail asked.

Traci pulled a photo out of the file she had in her hands "Officer Jennifer Luck" she said and gave her the picture, Holly leaned over to see it.

"I've met her" the brunette said "She use to hang around at the club I use to go to sometimes with..." She trailed off not wanting to say her name "She use to hit on her all the time, I never realised she was a cop"

"Obviously Kingsley did" Sam said.

"I'll call SIU, let them know of the connection" Oliver said "they'll probably want to interview you" he said to Holly who nodded. He stepped outside to make the call.

"This is fucked up" Gail said dropping her head forward, her girlfriend rubbed her back "I'll need my service weapon back" She said "and a couple of vests"

"Gail" Steve started.

"No, all you say is yes, I'm not ending up having either of us in that situation again" she said angrily.

"Give us a minute" her brother said to the other two detectives in the room, they both left.

"I get you want this over"

"Do you?" Gail asked "what if it was Traci, what would you do to keep her safe?" She asked.

"Gail" Holly said "Let them catch her, let her rot in prison" The blonde was still looking at her feet "Hey" the brunette said getting her to look up "We'll be okay"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They spoke to SIU and they agreed to Gail having her service weapon with her until Officer Luck is found. After finally calming down and having lunch with the other officers the couple headed into Oliver's office to sign the papers "So what am I signing?" The blonde asked sitting across from the older man.

Oliver put the form in front of her "At the request of the Minister you have been granted six weeks fully paid leave to recuperate, saving her daughter has its perks"

Gail looked up at Holly, who was standing next to her. The brunette put her hands up in surrender, pushing her glasses back up as she did "Don't look at me, she only asked how long it would take you to recover. I didn't know anything about it"

"She speaks the truth" he said, backing her up "You just need to sign the form"

Gail shrugged and signed it.

"Is there anything else?" Holly asked, wanting to get her love home, she was looking paler by the minute, obviously the earlier pain pill had either worn off or just wasn't working well enough.

"No" he said "We've got Epstein and Diaz ready to escort you home as soon as your ready"

"Thanks" the blonde said. She stood as Oliver did and hugged him.

"Anytime, I'll call you the second we find Officer Luck" he said into her shoulder then pulled back "Try not to worry too much, she would know she's in trouble and isn't likely to do anything stupid"

Gail nodded "let's get outta here" she said, pulling away from the embrace and taking Holly's hand. As they came out of the office, the blonde turned to her girlfriend "Since I won't be here much over the next few weeks I need to get some stuff from my locker" She squeezed the brunettes hand and turned to go down the corridor.

"Hang on" Holly didn't release her hand and tugged her back "Are you okay? your very pale"

"It's just pain" Gail sighed "I won't be a minute" she leaned in and kissed the brunettes nose, released her hand and headed down the corridor. She went around the corner to go into the locker room when someone ran into her, they were on the phone, almost running, Gail shrieked as her face hit the persons chest, her nose crunching and instantly bleeding. She saw stars and tried to focus, leaning on the nearby wall, trying not to pass out.

"I'm so sorry" Duncan said "I didn't mean to.."

Traci, who was in the locker room came out to see what the noise was "Gail" She went straight to the bleeding blondes side "Where's Holly?" She asked.

Gail had pulled up the hoodie she had on, using it to try to do something about the blood, she gestured up the hallway, most of her energy was being used to try and stay conscious.

The detective turned to the rookie "Go find Holly, bring her here" she said and he took off. Traci moved under Gail's arm, the one that wasn't trying to catch the blood, she held up most of the almost limp blondes weight and helped her into the locker room, she sat her down on one of the benches in front of the lockers.

As she did Holly came in "Oh my god" she said and knelt down in front of her "Do you have a towel?" She asked Traci.

The detective grabbed one from her locker "It's clean" she stated.

"Show me" the doctor asked her girlfriend, Gail gingerly pulled the hoodie away revealing her now crooked nose "Shit, tilt your head forward" Holly said, the bleeding woman complied, she put the towel under the blood flow, she held it there. "Hold this" she instructed Gail, who took the towel and her girlfriend helped her out of the now very bloody hoodie. She took the towel back "Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked Traci, who instantly took off. When they were alone, the brunette brushed the hair back off the now sweaty blondes forehead "You are gone for less than a minute and your bleeding"

Gail mumbled something under the towel, Holly moved it away just enough so she could understand her "It wasn't my fault" she said "It felt like he fucked up my nose"

"He did" The brunette said "it's crooked, I can reset it but it will hurt, I'll fix it once were at home And I can give you pain relief" she gently rested her hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Gail leaned into the touch and closed her eyes "Okay" she said softly.

Traci came back in, flanked by Oliver and Steve "Is she okay?" Her brother asked,

"She's fine" the blonde mumbled angrily under the towel.

Holly, who moved her braced hand from Gail's cheek, was still holding the towel to the blondes face, spoke "When Officer Moore ran into her, her nose hit his chest and its moved the break" she explained "it should stop bleeding soon and I'll set it later" she turned to Traci who had opened the first aid kit "the gauze" she said pointing to it.

She pulled the towel away and replaced it with the gauze, giving everyone a look at her nose "Ouch" Oliver said "I need to go back, you look after her" he said patting Holly on the shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Duncan's voice filtered in.

"No thanks to you" Steve said grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pushed him out of the room.

"Steve" Traci said chasing him, trying to stop him from beating up the rookie.

Holly couldn't help but smile "You two stick together Huh?" She asked.

Even through the blood and pain Gail grinned back "Before you came along he was the one person I could count on" she said.

"And now?" The brunette asked, her hand with the brace resting on the blondes jean clad thigh.

"Now between you and your mom, I have lots of back up" Gail said.

Holly moved up and kissed her forehead "I'll always have your back"

Steve returned, well Traci shoved him in the room "How are you doing?" He asked his sister, he was blushing, his girlfriend obviously had given him a mouthful about attacking the rookie.

The doctor pulled the gauze back "I think it's stopping" she said, changing it to a clean one.

"Sore and tired" Gail admitted, she closed her eyes.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No my cars here" Holly said, she checked the blondes nose again, the bleeding was definitely slowing down "Do you think you can stand?" She asked Gail.

The blonde opened her eyes, shrugged and slowly started to stand. As she did the pain in her face increased and dizziness overwhelmed her, as her knees went Steve caught her and sat her back down "Give me your keys, I'll bring it up to the Sally port"

The brunette pulled her keys from her pocket "it's the Blue SUV" she threw them to him and he disappeared.

"I'll get Chloe out of booking for you" Traci said and left the room, knowing the bleeding woman wouldn't want to see the perky rookie in her state.

"I'm sorry" Gail said softly.

"Don't be" Holly said then sighed, running the fingers of her braced hand across the blondes cheek "This is not your fault, none of this..." She stopped, instead of speaking and in spite of the fact there was dried blood on Gail's lips, she kissed her softly "I just wish you wouldn't get hurt"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Steve carried the blonde out to the car, when they arrived at the apartment and Gail was still dizzy from the pain, Chris carried her to the apartment and onto the couch. Once the other officer left, Holly informed her girlfriend if reducing her pain didn't help with the dizziness they were going to the hospital to get her checked. The brunette gave her the pain injection and waited for it to take effect, thankfully Gail's dizzy spells stopped once the pain was less.

"Can you fix my nose now?" The blonde asked about an hour after they got back, she was laying on the couch not really watching the TV in front of her, Holly was currently in the kitchen making them some tea.

"If your sure, I can take you in to my hospital, get a plastic surgeon to do it" the brunette answered as she finished and came back in the room.

Gail looked up at her "I trust you" she said reaching out and taking her hand "And anyway I already have that appointment with that doctor after I'm all healed because I could have a..." She couldn't remember what it was called "You know to do with my nose"

"A Deviated Septum" the brunette supplied.

"Yea that" the blonde agreed and laid her head back down "can you please make it straighter, it looks weird"

"Okay" Holly said, she kissed her head and went to the kitchen.

"Ummm my nose is here" Gail said wondering why she went in the other room.

The brunette chuckled to herself "I'm fairly certain I know the location of your nose my love, I'm getting some ice and a towel, ice to numb it a bit and the towel because it might bleed again" she grabbed the things she needed and headed back to the blonde, she sat on the edge of the couch, next to her girlfriends hip. She gently placed the ice pack over Gail's nose and bad eye, figuring she might as well ice that swelling too "Hold" she said lifting Gail's hand to the pack.

The blonde watched the brunettes concerned face as she laid the towel on her chest "This is gonna hurt isn't it?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, if I had some local anaesthetic I could use that but I don't so, yea I'm really sorry but it's gonna hurt baby"

She gave the ice a few minutes to work before starting. Holly put the ice pack on the table and rested her hands on Gail's face, her index fingers on either side of her nose "Alright, I'm going to use my fingers to push your nose back okay, I'll count to three then push okay?"

"Okay" the blonde agreed.

"Ready?" She asked, Gail nodded slightly "one" she said and pushed the blondes nose across, it cracked and crunch but was now much straighter.

Gail, who managed not to scream only grunted in pain, pouted at her "I knew you were gonna do that" she said.

Holly picked up the towel and held it on the trickle of blood that had started "works better if your not ready"

"Doesn't hurt less" She mumbled into the towel.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, Holly was sitting up in her bed with Gail asleep, her head on a pillow in the brunettes lap. Holly was reading a forensic journal, just enjoying the quiet, when her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. She looked at it, it was Oliver's office number "Hi" she said answering.

"I tried Gail first" he said "I got a little worried when she didn't answer"

"She's asleep, it's probably downstairs, sorry" she said "I didn't mean to worry you"

"It's fine I'm actually calling with good news, Officer Luck just turned herself in to SIU so I've called off your surveillance, Looks like this thing might finally be coming to an end" Oliver explained.

"Really?" Holly asked.

"Hol?" Gail said looking up at her "is everything okay?"

"That officer turned herself in, were safe" she said tears starting to fall.

The blonde took the phone and talked to Oliver, he explained what happened and what they would need to do. By the time Gail ended the call, her smile was almost as big as Holly's. She sat up slowly and moved over the brunette and straddled her thighs, Holly's hands resting on her hips "I have even better news" the blonde said as she playing with the zip on the hoodie the brunette had on "When she gave herself up, she told them exactly what she helped her with and what exactly she had planned, with her statement that bitch will go away for a very long time"

0-0-0-0-0-0

a/n - no more injuries for Gail I promise...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long, I've been sick, still am actually. Really unsure about this chapter, I was considering deleting and starting again but it would have take longer to update. So I hope it's okay. I'm thinking I might do a time jump soon and wrap this one up I a few chapters. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the great reviews they are always appreciated. Please read and review.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the characters I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Nine

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Gail and Holly walked into 15, they had to return the blonde officers service weapon and SIU wanted to interview Holly about the fact that Officer Luck had met Katherine prior to the assault and the incident at the hospital. After signing the weapon back in, they walked into the parade room, hand in hand "Hey" the blonde said getting the attention of the three people in front of them.

Traci, Oliver and Steve looked up "Your nose looks better, did you go to the hospital?" Her brother asked.

"No, I was fine and Holly's a doctor anyway, she knows how to look after me and when I need the hospital" Gail explained. Before anymore could be said Duncan, who was sporting a newly bruised black eye, walked in the room, he noticed the couple, ducked his head and walked back out. The blonde couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt her head "Is that black eye your doing?" She asked Steve.

He shook his head and pointed at Traci who grinned "I might have accidentally on purpose opened the door on my equipment locker as he was walking past it"

"Nicely done" Holly said and shared a high five with Traci, her girlfriend gave her a look "what?"

"I didn't think you'd agree with that" she said.

"Even though it was accidental, he hurt you and made me have to straighten your nose last night, I would have high fived Steve if he'd punched him" The brunette explained in a way that made Gail glad the rookie had turned and walked back out.

The blonde released her hand and put her arm around her "I get it" she said and rested her head on her shoulder, Holly's arm came up to wrap around the blonde and she kissed the top of her head.

"So SIU" Oliver started.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was in with the SIU officer, the blonde had gone in first and reappeared ten minutes later as her memory of the events of Monday morning were all but gone. As a result she really couldn't give them anything useful. She'd at first gone and bugged Oliver for a while and then her fellow officers, when she went to find her brother, she found him in an observation room. As she walked in and he realised it was her, he pushed her out of the room "Who's in there?' She asked, knowing Katherine was in a prison hospital so it couldn't be her "Is it that officer?" She asked.

Steve sighed "SIU is using our room to interview her yes" he confessed holding her shoulders so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Why can't I go in there?" She asked.

"Because you don't want to hear what she's saying, that's why" he told her and let her go "Because Kingsley convinced this woman to go against everything she believed in as a cop and doing that meant she has painted Holly in a very bad light"

Gail frowned "You think I'm gonna believe what she says?" Not getting it, the pain meds she had been on and her concussion fuzzing her thought process.

"No of course not" he said "I'm worried you'll do something dumb like attack her"

"Gee big brother, thanks for the vote of confidence" she said

"If you think you can take it, be my guest" he said going over and opening the door.

"I'm gonna hear it eventually when it goes to trial" she said walking in the door.

Steve closed the door and turned up the speaker "How did you find out where Officer Peck lived?" The SIU officer asked.

Luck shrugged "I looked up her HR file, it wasn't exactly hard, everyone knows the privileged Peck brats"

"Did you hire the shooter?"

"No, I found a name for her, she did the hiring" she replied.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to hurt Officer Peck or Dr Stewart?"

"She told me that Doctor Stewart was cheating on her with Peck for a long time and they made up the assault charge after the Doctor had an accident so they could get rid of her"

"And you believed this?" The investigator asked.

Luck shrugged "Doesn't matter if I did or not, I just figured Peck could do with being taken down a peg or two, make her and her slut doctor realise they can't treat people like that"

Steve grabbed Gail's arm as she went to move, he had felt the tension rising in the room as the officer had spoken "No" he said and turned off the audio "I warned you"

"I know" she said relaxing a little "we will have to hear it at the trial though" she added.

He loosened his grip "Are you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged "I just can't believe all this crap" she sat on the nearby desk "a month ago my life was so different, all the Ford and Nick crap, I had no idea people like her wanted to 'take me down a peg' or that people like Holly were even out there and would actually want to be with me"

Steve smiled at her "She is pretty awesome isn't she" he sat next to her on the desk "And yea she didn't deserve this crap but you've gotta remember because of this crap you found each other"

"True" Gail said "but she is starting as a forensic pathologist for the city soon so we might have met at a crime scene"

"Could have, but would you have given her a second look?"

She smiled "I'd like to think I would have"

Traci opened the door "Holly's finished" she looked at the pair "You two okay there?"

"We're good" the blonde said getting off the table "Thanks" she said to her brother and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Gail found Holly, she was in the break room sitting on one of the couches, cup of coffee in her hand and a haunted look on her face "You okay?" She asked coming in.

The brunette jumped a little "Yea" she answered a little shake in her voice "Just going through it all... It's..."

"I know" the blonde said as she sat next to her "it's one of the worse parts of all this"

Holly put down her cup of coffee, picked up and held her girlfriends hand and they both leaned back into the couch "Hows your head?"

"Sore" Gail said resting it on her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes "I was thinking after we have lunch with my family do you wanna go away to Niagara for maybe a week since we're both still off work" the brunette said breaking the silence.

The blonde looked up at her, resting her head back on couch "Really?" She asked with a a smile.

Holly smiled back "Yea, I think..." She let go of her girlfriends hand and gently lifted Gail's head and put her arm round her "we deserve a little time for us, get away from all this crap"

"Definitely" the blonde said, she slid her arm up and behind the brunettes neck intending on pulling her down for a kiss, when someone cleared their throat "And it will stop that happening" she said, they looked up together and were shocked to see Superintendent Peck standing in the doorway "Great" the blonde whispered.

Holly kissed her head softly next to the dressing "It's okay" she said then looked up to the older woman "good to see you again Superintendent" she said politely.

Elaine ignored the brunette "Gail I need to speak to you alone" she crossed her arms and gave Holly a pointed look "Now"

"Well" the blonde started as she slowly sat up, the brunettes arm dropped down her back, she gave it and encouraging rub then moved it around to grab Gail's hand linking their fingers, letting her know she's not leaving unless she wants her to go "there is four things you need to consider, one, I'm no longer young enough for you to make any demands of me, two if you want to use rank, right now that's useless as I am off duty and on leave I'm only here because we were interviewed by SIU" the blonde looked up at her mother, she had not commented or moved so she continued "Three, as you can clearly see from the damage to my face I'm suffering with a fairly bad concussion and I'm not liable to remember much of what your going to say and four Holly isn't leaving my side right now, I was only released 2 days ago on the basis that she would be with me 24/7 for 72 hours now that doesn't end until lunchtime tomorrow" she smiled up at Elaine "So whatever you have to say please just say it"

The older woman huffed "Fine" she said, she looked at Holly then back to Gail "When your feeling better I would like to meet you to discuss a few things"

"What? like how I should use the current situation and my relationship with Holly and in turn her mother to further my career?" She asked. The other woman blushed slightly but managed to keep it mostly controlled "I'm not going to" the blonde said "I'm happy on the streets, when I want to, I'll apply for a detective rotation, I am not becoming a white shirt" she had never said these things to the woman standing near her, she glanced at Holly, this woman was the reason she finally had the courage to stand up for herself and her life "And I'm a lesbian and in love with Holly" she said not taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Elaine scoffed "When you get over your head injury and come to your senses you'll regret a lot of the things you just said"

Gail turned to face her "No, I won't" she got to her feet "Now since your a senior officer and I can't ask you to leave so we will" she looked to Holly who nodded, they picked up their things and left, leaving Eliane speechless. As they got out the door, the blonde made a beeline for the stairs heading straight up to Guns and Gangs, knowing her mother would go straight to her brother, she ran into Oliver coming back down "Run for your life" she said grabbing his sleeve and dragging him back up.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Superintendent Peck" Holly said as they went up the stairs "Gail just told her off"

"Oh" Oliver said and allowed himself to be led.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry" Gail said walking into Steve's office, holding Holly's hand and Oliver trailing behind.

He frowned at her "Why?"

His cell phone on the desk rang, he looked at it "You talked to her"

"Well I wouldn't say talk as much as told her off" the blonde said trying not to smile.

Her brother shook her head "Go down the back stairs, she'd never come that way" he smiled "I'm proud of you though, it's about time"

After the siblings shared a high five, the couple high tailed it to the back stairs as Oliver sat opposite him "How long till she finds us?" The older man said.

"STEVEN" Elaine's voice boomed from outside his office.

"Not very long" Steve said getting to his feet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Holly pulled her SUV to a stop in front of Gail's building, after leaving 15 they decided to pick up some of her things for their trip on Monday, the blondes phone went off indicating a text, it was from Steve **'Don't worry about Mom, she's heading overseas to a conference for a few weeks, just enjoy your time off'** "thank god" the blonde sighed.

"What?" The brunette asked resting her braced hand on the blondes leg.

Gail smiled at her "My mothers leaving the country for the next few weeks"

Holly grinned back "that's great"

"Your telling me, she'll get me alone eventually but I would like to at least heal first" she undid her seat belt "ready to see the dump I live in?"

The brunette undid her own, opened the door and got out "I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Gail said and opened the door as she got out of the car she swayed a little.

Holly, who just came around the car steadied her "Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned.

The blonde who had her eyes shut, slowly opened them "Yea, the high I got from telling her off is gone"

"Pain or dizzy?" The brunette asked as she wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady.

"Bit of both" Gail said.

Holly opened the car door "We can do this after the therapist tomorrow, let's go home" she said helping the blonde back in.

"Okay" Gail said and rested her head back as the brunette closed he door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, Gail was again, asleep on the couch, she'd been mostly okay once they got home but the pain was unbearable so Holly had given her some pain killers and she had fallen asleep. The brunette had cleaned up, washed clothes and was working on some lunch for them, when the phone on on the wall had rung, she quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake the blonde, it was her mother, she gave the go ahead and put the phone up. She opened the door and greeted her just outside "Gail's asleep on the couch, we can talk in the kitchen" she said and let her past.

"I heard from Elaine Peck" Vivienne said sitting on a stool.

"I'm sorry I should have given you a heads up" Holly said "We were at 15 this morning and her mother tried to get her to talk to her alone so she told her a few home truths" she explained as she put the kettle on and got two cups down.

The brunettes mother looked over the bench to the sleeping blonde "Did it go okay?" She asked.

"You tell me, what did Elaine have to say?" The brunette asked as she poured their tea.

"Well first off, she requested that I consider a commendation for Gail for going above and beyond to protect you" Holly gave her mother a look "I have been thinking about myself and I've also had nominations for it from the ETF senior officer at the incident and from Staff Sergeant Shaw so I haven't made the decision but I'm leaning towards it"

"She won't like it" the brunette said softly.

Vivianne smiled "Trust me, I'm well aware of that but sometimes when people put their lives on the line, they need to be recognised for it" she accepted the cup that Holly offered her "the other things she talked about was asking if I knew how Gail was and if I knew if she had applied for the detective rotation yet" she chuckled "I don't handle any of that, it's handled more in house so I don't know why she would think I would know" she took a drink of tea "if anything she was actually nice, that's why I came here, I was curious as to why"

Holly shrugged "Maybe Gail telling her off is what she needed, guess we'll see what happens when she gets back"

"Gets back?" Her mother asked.

"She's heading overseas for some conference" the brunette said, before she could say anymore, she heard a whimper from the couch, she got up to check on her girlfriend "Gail?" She said as she reached the blonde.

Gail looked up at her, she didn't look well "Baby" she whimpered.

"Mom, there's a bucket under the sink" Holly said sitting on the coffee table "Honey, what are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna be sick" the blonde said sitting up a little "Whoa" she said laying back down. Her eyes went wide, her hand went to her mouth, Vivienne handed the brunette the bucket just as Gail lost the contents of her stomach, Holly managed to get the bucket under her in time.

The brunette waited until the blonde was done, when she laid back down the doctor brushed her hair back off her face, brushing her thumb over the dressing on her forehead "You okay?"

"Little better" she croaked and then sighed, closing her eyes.

"I think we'd better take you to get checked out" she said.

"No" Gail said "I'll be okay" she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"This isn't a debate, I probably should have taken you in yesterday, I'll take you to my hospital, just to check and make sure your okay" the brunette said and kissed her forehead. She took the bucket and emptied it.

"Can I help?" The brunettes mother asked Holly as she grabbed their bags, the bucket and went over to help Gail up.

"Not really" the brunette said "I'm pretty sure she's okay, I just want to make sure, it's probably just from the concussion, it can happen"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Jade" Holly said walking into emergency, talking to the nurse behind the desk.

"Hey Doc" she said with a frown "I thought you were on leave"

"I am" she had her good arm around Gail's waist, supporting her and the blonde was holding the bucket "this is Gail, my girlfriend" she said "She's got a Grade 3 concussion from multiple strikes to the head on Monday its been over 72 hours since the injury, she's been dizzy and started vomiting about an hour ago, I just want to rule out any complications"

"Well we have a few beds open" she buzzed the door "Come round and we'll get her settled in, do some obs and a scan. I think Mike is on from Neuro, I'll give him a call"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was in the bed asleep, they had hooked her up to a heart monitor, she had an MRI and blood tests, she had also been given pain relief and something to settle her stomach. Holly was sitting at her bedside holding her hand when the neurosurgeon came in "Holly, good to see you, how's the arm?"

"Getting there, should be back in about 3 weeks" she looked at the sleeping blonde "I'm more worried about her"

"Well, don't worry too much" he pulled the MRI out "I contacted Toronto General and they sent over the previous scans, the swelling she had a few days ago has mostly gone down, the knock to her nose hasn't done too much damage"

"So is it post concussion syndrome?" She asked.

"I can't be entirely sure but I think this is just the concussion. The symptoms can go for anywhere up to a few weeks when it's severe, you just need to keep an eye on her, don't hesitate to call or bring her in, we'll look after her" He tapped the pen in his hand on the chart "as I'm sure you know the symptoms could also just be pain, facial injuries are more taxing in the body due to their proximity to the brain, if she's in pain, she needs to use the pain relief"

Holly smiled "You try telling the big tough cop that"

"We can wake her up and I'll tell her if you like" he said with a smile.

"You can wake her up too" the brunette said.

"Ok well you can either take her home or we can admit her for the night and help manage her symptoms, maybe give her a talking to about pain management" Mike suggested "You look like you could use a night off"

Holly shook her head "If she's staying so am I"

He eyed his friend for a second "Can you call someone to stay with you?" thinking that she is worried about being alone.

"Yes but it's not that" the brunette explained "I don't want to be without her but I can handle being alone"

He quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure, from what I've..." He trailed off when he saw the look she gave him "Alright, so what do you wanna do?"

Holly looked at her pale girlfriend, knowing Gail as she did, she knew she wouldn't wouldn't want to stay in the hospital if she didn't necessarily need to "Let her sleep a bit more then I'll take her home"

"I'll come and talk to her about pain management before you go"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday and Saturday passed fairly uneventfully, after going to their therapy appointments Gail slept through much of it. Mike's lecture about giving herself time to recover and that while she had the facial injuries, she would need to be on some sort of pain relief, seemed to filter through to the blonde and the police officer finally gave in to her bodies needs and took the rest she needed to get over the concussion. Holly spent a lot of the time unpacking some of her things making the apartment look more lived in, to keep herself busy so she wouldn't go and wake the blonde out of boredom. It was Sunday morning, Gail was now mostly over the concussion, her girlfriend had taken the dressing off her forehead for good saying it needed air now, the swelling in her face had gone down a bit but the bruising was still coming out and was a very mottled blue and purple, with a hint of yellow around the edges. They had been up for a while, Holly had a nightmare in the early hours and the blondes pain had been pretty acute, so they'd laid together in bed watching movies until hunger had won out at about 9am.

They had just finished breakfast Holly was standing next to the couch, where the blonde was sitting, holding her coffee in her good hand "Don't forget we have lunch at my mothers today" she reminded her girlfriend.

"Why do we have to go again?" Gail asked leaning her head back so she could look up at her, she'd been enjoying the alone time with Holly, this had been the first day she wasn't feeling sick and would just rather they stayed in.

The brunette didn't look down "Because if we don't go, my mother will bring them all here" she looked at the blonde "I don't know about you but I would like to have the ability to escape if we need to"

The blonde watched her for a beat, she saw the hesitation in her. It was the same look she had when she was made to deal with Elaine "Okay" Gail said reaching out to take her braced hand "You just let me know when you've had enough, I'll be in too much pain and we'll have to leave"

Holly took her hand back and ran it over the blondes head, she ducked down and gave her a careful kiss "Thank you" she whispered against her lips.

Gail pushed up and kissed her again "Anytime, you run interference for me with my Mom"

The brunettes hand was still on the back of the blondes head "True but my mom helps with that" she said kissing her again and straightening up, leaving her hand where it was.

Gail smiled, again looking up at her "I like your mom"

Holly finished her coffee "me too" she said, she leaned back down and gave her girlfriend one last kiss "We should get ready, are you showering?"

"I should" the blonde said, getting up. She swayed a little on standing. The brunette put a hand out to steady her "I'm alright" she assured her "just got up too fast" The brunette quirked an eyebrow "Don't worry baby, I learned my lesson, listen to my body or face the wrath of Holly Stewart"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly pulled her SUV up to her parents house and killed the ignition "If they say anything bad or are rude to you, just ignore them, they act like 5 year olds" she said looking at the house.

Gail looked at her, her head was resting on the headrest "It's okay Hol, I know what families are like, they're not gonna stop me loving you" she put her hand on her lap and smiled at her "the only opinion that matters to me is yours"

The brunette smiled back "I love you too" she put her hand on the blondes on her leg "I guess Elaine hasn't stopped me" Holly watched Gail for a few seconds, she knew she was still in a lot of pain, it was only 6 days since the incident, the blonde had opted for the lighter pain meds before leaving home. The brunette was wondering if it was fair to put her through a family meal in her current condition "Are sure your up for this?" She asked "I could just..."

"I'm okay" she reassured her and took off her seatbelt "Let's go" she said and tapped her leg.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Holly's father, Roger, said as he opened the door to the large house "Nice to see you looking a little better" he said to Gail as he stepped back to let them in.

"My heads a lot clearer now thank god" the blonde said as they walked in, Holly behind her, holding her hand.

"You still look really sore" he added as he closed the door.

"She is" the brunette said as her dad helped her out of her coat, she grunted in pain as he carefully tugged her bad arm free.

"I'm not the only one" Gail murmured as she took off her own coat.

"Hey you two" Vivienne said as they walked into the sitting room.

Holly gave her mother a kiss on her cheek "It's quiet" she remarked.

"Sarah went to get some wine and Jackson went to see a friend" her mother replied.

The brunette shook her head "Figures" she said.

"Holly" her mother sighed "They did come to see you"

"Sure" Holly said sarcastically.

"I got the report from SIU about the 27 division officer" Vivienne said, changing the subject "She's a piece of work"

The brunette and her girlfriend sat together on one of the couches, Gail picked up Holly's hand "I heard some of her interview" her girlfriend looked at her "She's not the most sane person I've seen"

"I read the transcript" the minister said, letting the blonde know she knows everything she's said "I wouldn't worry too much, Katherine will be in prison for a long time and former Officer Luck won't be far behind her"

"We just need them to plead guilty so you two can be spared the trial" Roger said, being a lawyer for many years he did have some influence "we're both doing what we can to make that happen"

Before anymore could be said, the front door slammed open "I'm back, whose car is..." She stopped on seeing the four in the sitting room "Oh hey" Sarah said "good to see you Hol" she said, she held up the bag "I'll put the wine in the fridge" she said and disappeared, their mother sighed and followed her out of the room.

Gail looked to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand "I'm here"

Holly smiled at her "I know" again the front door slammed open.

"Mom, how long is this lunch your making me stay for I've got better things to..." He trailed off seeing them in the other room.

"Nice to see you too brother" the brunette said standing "Go play with your friends" she stalked over in front of him "I know that's what's important, not the fact that I was almost killed twice, was stalked for 3 weeks or that I'm in therapy twice a week and probably will be for a long time" she shoved him away from her, with her hands on his chest "Or that she tried to kill my girlfriend" she pushed him again, Gail was off the couch as quick as her head would allow "I don't know why you even bothered coming home, oh that's right that..."

Before she could continue, her girlfriends arm wrapped around her body and tugged her away from her shocked brother "It's okay baby" she whispered into her ear.

Holly leaned back into her "I just..." She looked at Jackson and then to her father, both wearing similar looks of absolute shock "I'm sorry" she muttered looking down "You didn't deserve..."

Her brother interrupted her "Yea I did" he said softly "That was rude, I am here because I wanted to make sure you're okay, I let myself get distracted by other people"

"I still..." The brunette tried again but the words didn't come, Gail was still holding her from behind. He stepped forward and the blonde tensed, Holly felt it, she, rubbed her hand across Gail's "It's okay" she whispered.

The blonde gently kissed her cheek and released her, only taking a step away, feeling as though she shouldn't go too far from the brunette "Hol, can we just forget what I said and start again tonight"

Holly shrugged "if you want"

"I would like to" he said.

"I'll even leave and come back in" he said moving towards the front door.

That made the brunette crack a small smile "It's okay, I am sorry though, I didn't mean to go off like that"

"After all these years of acting the way I did towards you I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner" Holly frowned her brother, who explained "I've started studying psychology, I'm starting pre-med next year"

Gail feeling better about the situation, left them to talk and went back to her seat "They always like that?" she asked sipping the juice that had been poured for her.

Roger looked over at the talking pair "Like that?" He said pointing at them "this is a first. Holly usually just tolerates the way they act around her, she's a lot older and they use to play pranks on her and gang up on her, last time they all stayed here, they put peroxide in her conditioner" he sighed "I understand why she feels left out" The blonde nodded, glad the brunettes father sees how she feels about her siblings "I would say him going pre-med will help them get along, she doesn't usually blow up like that though" he added with a frown.

"That's an unfortunate drawback of that sort of trauma" the Gail said looking over at Holly, watching her talk to her brother, she seemed more relaxed now.

"Vivienne said she's seeing a therapist"

"Yea" the blonde said bringing her attention back to the man in front of her "She's got a mild case of PTSD, the sudden blow up she just had is part of it" he looked concerned "She's okay, she doesn't need any meds, just some comfort and understanding"

"You sound like you know a lot about it" Roger said.

Before Gail could answer they were interrupted by Vivienne "Lunch is ready"

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was steady flow of conversation during the meal, centring mostly around the events of the past few weeks. Sarah was fairly quiet during the whole thing, spending more time drinking wine than holding conversation or even really eating, once the food was cleared and dessert was on the table things got a little tense "So Hol at least this one" she pointed at Gail who was between Holly and Roger "Isn't a psycho, good work" she said as she drained another glass.

The brunette felt her girlfriend tense next to her, she put her hand on her arm which was on the table.

"Let's just hope she is actually gay" she added as she poured another glass, her mother reached over and took the bottle off her, she shot her a look and continued "I don't get it though, she's only a cop, shouldn't you like find someone who's actually in your league" she looked her up and down "and not so bruised" she laughed.

Holly watched Gail's shoulders sag, the younger Stewart hitting a very raw nerve in the blonde. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, when she heard her mothers voice "How dare you?" She took the glass from her daughters hand "Go to your room" she said.

"I'm not a child mother" she said and sat back smug look on her face.

"Then leave" she told her "if you can't show any respect for your family, then go, go back to school"

"She is not my family" Sarah shot back.

"It's fine" Gail said quietly "She's entitled to her opinion" she added sadly.

Holly didn't like seeing or hearing the sadness in her girlfriend, so she purposely ignored her sister and she took the blondes hand and laced their fingers "No it's not fine, it's hurtful and disrespectful" she sighed "and it's being aimed at you to get a rise out of me, she's done it before" she looked over at her sister "You would think someone who is pre-med in college would be a little more grown up than getting drunk at a family lunch and bad mouthing the person who put their life on the line to save me" she gave Gail a smile and bought her braced hand up to her face "your pretty pale love, do you need something for the pain or we can go home if you need to"

Vivienne took her eldest daughters lead and ignored her drunk one "You can lie down, up in the guest bed if you need to" she stood up "I'll make sure it's made up" she slipped out of the room.

"Do you need anything else?" Roger offered, he turned to his son "Grab a washcloth and an ice pack"

"Hol" Jackson said "anything else?"

"Just some water" she said to him then she leaned over so only Gail could hear "I know your not that bad, just come with me and I'll explain"

The blonde looked at her, she gave her a kiss, not caring who was watching "Okay" she pulled back.

They stood together, Holly put her arm around her and led her from the room, the whole exchange being watched by the petulant drunk girl at the table. Once they were in the upstairs spare room with the minister, the brunette sat her on the bed and stood back, Jackson came in with the water, ice pack and washcloth and left the women to talk closing the door behind them.

Within seconds indistinct shouting could be heard, mainly from Roger, Holly handed her two pain pills and the bottle of water "She always that sweet?" She said and took them.

"Ever since she hit puberty" Her girlfriend murmured.

"I had better go and help" Vivienne said and left, after a few seconds her voice joined the argument.

"I'm assuming this is why you don't like seeing them" Gail asked holding her hand out to Holly.

The brunette took it, then sat next to her, she wrapped the ice pack in the cloth and placed it on the back of the blondes neck as it helped with the headaches "Usually it's more light hearted, Jackson helps and my parents just ignore it but since he seems to have grown out of it and she actually attacked you, it's a little too personal for their liking" Holly sighed "that and she's doesn't usually get drunk and do it at the dining table"

"You can got out there, I can come" Gail offered.

"I don't want to be out there, I know Mom and Dad will say everything I want to anyway" the brunette said "I just... I don't get it"

The blonde moved up the bed, she sat with her back against the wall and tapped the space beside her, Holly followed and sat next to her, taking her hand again and intertwining their fingers "Can I tell you what I think?" Gail asked.

The brunette looked at her "sure" she answered and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Well, aside from the fact she's a brat, I think something's going on with her" Holly went to speak but Gail continued "I know I don't know her at all, this is an outside observation. I was watching her before while we were talking about what happened, she didn't ask anything and kept looking at her phone, she's either hoping someone will contact her or she's waiting to hear about something" she played with her girlfriends hand for a few seconds "Of course I could be wrong, she could just be the attention seeking brat I think she is, who was pissed about that fact that the day wasn't about her"

"You think it could be her just acting out because she's got shit going on?" Holly asked.

"I'm not saying it's an excuse for her behaviour, I'm just saying it could be the reasoning behind it" Gail explained "Maybe you should try and talk to her, be the bigger person and try to help her out"

"You've had entirely too much therapy" The doctor said as she smiled "Stay, relax, I'll go see what I can find out" the brunette kissed her gently and got up.

"Hol" the blonde called, when she turned back, she gave her a grin "I love you"

"I love you too" Holly said and left closed the door.

Gail slid down in the bed an closed her eyes, the pain meds starting to take effect.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Holly reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a lull in the conversation, the brunette walked straight to her sister who was sitting on the couch with her head down, both of her parents were on the other side of the room, arms folded. Holly stood in front of her "Is there something going on with you?" She asked, standing in front of her with her hand on her hip "Because you know what Gail just said to me, that from what she noticed something was up with you and even though you insulted her I should come and try to help you, now you have one chance to explain or we're done, what the hell is going on with you? Even you aren't normally this nasty"

Sarah looked at her parents then to Holly "Can we talk alone?" She asked.

Vivienne and Roger looked to each other "I'll make some coffee" their father said and took his wife's hand and led her from the room.

"Right we're alone, What?" The brunette asked her sister.

Sarah mumbled something.

"What?" Holly asked.

"I failed okay, I fucked up and I failed one of my courses this semester" she snapped not looking up "I was waiting to get a call from the school to see if they'll let my professor give me make up assignments and exams for the missing credits to pass"

"What was the course?" The brunette asked.

Again her sister muttered so she couldn't hear her, Holly waited this time until the girl looked up "Pathology" she said clearly.

"So this is why you went on like a bratty asshole to Gail because you failed pathology, something I could have helped you with by the way" the brunette said. "What was it bad assignment marks, poor exam marks?"

The younger Stewart shrugged "I missed some classes and didn't hand in two assessments"

Holly rolled her eyes "and that's a reason to attack Gail" she sighed "look I'm done for the night, we're headed out of town tomorrow so..." She gave up and walked out of the room, her parents standing just outside "well there's your why" she said to them "We're gonna go, I'll text you tomorrow when we get to Niagara safely"

Her mother pulled her into a hug "I won't make you do this again, I'm sorry about what she said to Gail"

"You and me both" Holly sighed and pulled back "thing is sometimes I wonder if I'm in her league, she's just so..." She smiled to herself "amazing"

"I know" Vivienne said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After saying a quick goodbye to Holly's brother and parents, the couple headed back to the brunettes apartment "I think we just don't do family things anymore" Gail said as she laid gently on the couch "I seem to get picked on no matter whose family it is"

Holly walked over and straddled the blonde across the hips "Poor Baby" she said as she picked up both of her hands "It won't happen again with my family, you were right by the way, she did have something, she failed her pathology course"

"So why have a go at me?" The blonde asked.

"Because by hurting you, she knows it would hurt me more than anything else also I aced most if my courses" the brunette explained.

"Competitive" Gail stated "Steve and I get like that"

"I've noticed" Holly said with a smile "She thinks our parents compare us, they don't, they just want her to succeed"

"You'd think Superintendent Mom was hers" the blonde said.

"If she truly knew what a pushy ambitious mother was like she wouldn't be complaining" the brunette thought for a beat "You do know you I don't agree with what she said right?" She asked.

Gail looked away from Holly "You are way out of my league" she muttered.

The brunette dropped her hands, she leaned down over the blonde, taking her face in her hands, turning it so their eyes met "I don't believe in that rubbish, it doesn't mean anything, I wouldn't care if you were a janitor, I'd still love you" she kissed her carefully.

Gail regarded her for a few seconds, Holly figured she was checking to make sure she was telling the truth, the blonde let a slight smile slip through "I love you too" she said and tugged the brunettes lips back to hers.

0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
